Anmenel ou le don du ciel
by m4r13
Summary: Sixième année de Harry. Le début de vacances est quelque peu mouvementé. Harry va devoir s'entrainer. Est ce qu'etre sous la tutelle de Dumbledore sera suffisant ? Rien de moins sûr. Et quelle sont ses voix ? et cette drôle d'aura ? HPOOC HrGRW R&R p
1. Présentation

****

Titre :_Anmenel_  
**Auteur : **_m4r13 aka marie_  
** Avertissement :** G  
**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes  
**Résumé général :** Eté 1996. Après une cinquième année mouvementée à Poudlard, Harry est de retour chez sa tante et son oncle. Mais de drôle de chose se prépare dans l'ombre et Privet Drive en subit les répercussions. Harry devra quitté sa 'famille' et faire face à de nouveau dangers.

Suite improbable du 5ème tome. Je ne suis absolument pas réaliste dans les faits. Mes personnages prennent énormément de puissance. Il y a des elfes, des anges, des démons, des fées, des serpents, des chats, et plein de bébête étranges qui ravagent notre si jolie planète.

__

Upload tout les vendredi.


	2. Chapitre Un : Vacances de Rêves

**Chapitre Un : Vacances de rêves**

Le soleil émergeait de nouveau du sol. Sa renaissance apaisa sa douleur, il retourna se coucher après qu'un hibou eu quitté le rebord de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains un journal avec de drôles de photos animées. Il jeta le journal d'un air indifférent et retourna se coucher, ou plutôt s'allonger, car depuis quelques semaines il ne faisait plus que des cauchemars. C'était toujours les mêmes qui revenaient en boucle. Un garçon tombait au sol, après qu'un trait de lumière l'eut percuté, et depuis peu un nouveau cauchemar s'y ajoutait, un homme au cheveu noir et aux yeux si gris, passait sous une arche. Bizarrement, c'était ce dernier rêve qui faisait crier le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Il était grand maintenant, apparemment musclé sous un pyjama deux fois plus large que lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude ne reflétaient pour l'instant qu'une intense fatigue. Il se recoucha sous son drap mais garda ses yeux grands ouverts. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air de profonde lassitude, laissant ainsi apparaître une cicatrice sur son front. Cette dernière n'était pas naturelle, elle avait la forme d'un éclair.

Il soupira et sortit de sous son oreiller un livre relié marron et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il y avait d'autres images animées qui souriaient et faisaient de grands gestes à Harry. Il passa quelques pages et fixa une photo où deux jeunes mariés s'embrassaient en se tenant par la main.

A côté d'eux se tenait un autre jeune homme regardant avec amusement les mariés. Il était grand et bien bâtis, les cheveux noirs et la mâchoire volontaire. Quand il ne regardait pas les amoureux, il lançait des clins d'œil à des jeunes femmes un peu en retrait.

En le voyant charmeur et heureux, un manque s'intensifia dans le cœur d'Harry. Il représentait tout ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille depuis trois ans ; et maintenant il était parti.

Parti pour toujours.

Son décès avait été un choc. Il ne comprenait pas, pas encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il était juste tomber… à travers une arche. Sans douleur, il était parti et il l'avait laissé dans ce monde où un fou avait décidé de sa mort quelques 15 années plus tôt.

* * *

**(Résumé des 5 tomes)**

* * *

Il n'était alors qu'un bébé lorsque tout avait commencé. A Halloween, un homme portant une grande cape était entré dans une maison. Il y eu des cris peu de temps après, dont ceux d'un homme disant de partir avec Harry, qu'il Le retarderait. Un jet de lumière verte avait suivi.

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir et un autre trait de lumière avait illuminé la pièce. Un enfant d'un peu plus d'un an regardait l'homme s'approcher de lui. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et lorsque le sort le frappa, quelque chose se passa. Le sort reparti vers l'homme et ce dernier se consuma sous sa puissance. La force du sort avait soufflé la maison. Ce n'était plus maintenant qu'un tas de ruine.

L'enfant fut sortit des décombres par un géant sous l'œil ébahi de quelques passants déguisés pour Halloween. Puis des personnes apparurent dans des « pop » et jetèrent des sorts à tous les témoins. Puis ils s'unirent pour lancer un jet de lumière qui forma un dôme transparent. Toutes les personnes passant a proximité ne savait plus pourquoi elles étaient là et retournaient chez elles. Le géant quant à lui était parti, monté sur une moto volante.

Le jeune homme ignorait tout ceci jusqu'à récemment, pour certains détails. En effet, après cette nuit mémorable pour le monde des sorciers, il fut placé chez sa plus proche famille, les Dursley. Mais ces derniers n'acceptèrent pas l'intrusion de ce petit être chez eux, et pendant dix longues années, le Survivant ne su rien de son rôle, ni de ses capacités magiques. Harry avait toujours représenté un fardeau pour son oncle et sa tante.

Mais il reçut pour ses onze ans une lettre bizarre, dans laquelle on lui annonçait qu'il était inscrit dans une école de magie et de sorcellerie. Cette lettre apporta beaucoup de réponse au garçon. Mais ayant été élevé dans une famille qui le maltraitait - ou au mieux l'ignorait, d'autres questions se posaient maintenant à lui.

Il rentra donc à Poudlard, école pour sorciers. Il y fit ses preuves en tant qu'ami et sorcier. Il se lia étroitement à la famille Weasley et à Hermione Granger. Alors que tous croyaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort après sa rencontre avec Harry bébé, il revint en s'appropriant le corps du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le but ultime étant de récupérer la pierre philosophale, et de lui permettre à son propriétaire de connaître l'immortalité. Mais son plan fut déjoué par Harry, Ron et Hermione. De nouveau réduit au stade d'âme sans corps, Voldemort s'échappa une nouvelle fois.

En seconde année, après un morne été chez les Dursley, Harry dut de nouveau faire face à Voldemort, ou plus exactement à son souvenir alors âgé de 16 ans. Il dut combattre un fantôme renaissant à la vie ainsi qu'un Basilic (serpent de 10 mètres de long aux yeux tueurs…), et réussi une nouvelle fois a le neutraliser pour sauver la cadette des Weasley.

Après avoir fugué de chez son oncle, en troisième année, il rencontra les amis de ses parents : un loup garou et un évadé d'Azkaban (la prison pour sorcier). Le premier étant son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le second son parrain accusé d'avoir trahi James et Lily Potter. Après avoir surmonter un certain nombre de malentendus, le parrain et le filleul se retrouvèrent et purent discuter et s'expliquer. La condition d'animagus de Sirius lui permis une nouvelle fois d'échapper au ministère, étant dans l'incapacité de prouver son innocence auprès de ce dernier.

A partir de ce moment entre le Survivant et l'évadé se créa un lien. Sirius agissant comme un père absent prenant des nouvelles de son protégé par hiboux interposés.

Harry passa, pendant l'été de ses 14 ans, deux semaines de vacances chez les Weasley, au Terrier, puis il assista à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Etant lui même le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle, il put admirer en connaisseur la performance des joueurs et surtout celle de l'attrapeur de Bulgarie, Krum, qui attrapât le vif d'or mettant ainsi fin à la partie, et en laissant ses adversaires (l'Irlande) gagner.

La quatrième année commença avec l'annonce que le tournoi des Trois sorciers serait remis en place afin de rapprocher les différentes écoles d'Europe. Mais lors du tirage, la coupe devant déterminer quels seraient les participants à ce tournoi, un quatrième nom en sorti. Harry, n'ayant ni l'age, ni les connaissances, devait participer au tournoi. Il était ainsi le deuxième champion de Poudlard, après Cédric Diggory de Poufsouffle. Il était lié par la coupe et ne pouvait donc pas se dédire. Il participa au tournoi et parvint à réaliser les deux premières tâche.

Lors de la troisième et dernière tâche, il devait évoluer dans un labyrinthe magique pour accéder le premier à la coupe qui se trouvait au centre. Après que Cédric et Harry se soient entre-aidés, ils arrivèrent ensemble près de la coupe, Harry, étant blessé, voulu que Cédric prenne la coupe et remporte ainsi le tournoi. Mais leur droiture et leur générosité firent qu'ils la prirent tous deux ensembles. Or la coupe avait été transformée en portoloin et c'est donc dans un cimetière que Cédric et Harry atterrirent, face à Queudver et Voldemort.

Cédric reçu un Avadra Kedavra. Harry, après un duel avec Voldemort (qui avait reconstitué un corps grâce au sang du Survivant), s'échappa grâce au portoloin en ramenant le corps de Cédric. Il expliqua le retour de Voldemort aux personnes présentes et ce qui s'était passé. Mais le ministre, Mr Fudge s'appuya sur le fait que Harry était déséquilibré pour ne pas souscrire à cette information qui chamboulerait le monde magique.

Harry passa donc un été cloîtré chez les Dursley, le poids du décès de Cédric sur les épaules. Il finit tout de même ses vacances au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui se trouvait dans la maison de son parrain. Mais étant trop jeune, il n'eut pas accès aux nouvelles que l'Ordre récoltait. C'est donc morose que commençât la cinquième année. En plus du fait que le ministère le discréditait, Harry dut faire face aux « visions » que lui procurait sa cicatrice. Le lien entre Harry et Voldemort était plus fort maintenant que « Tom » avait retrouvé son corps.

Il dut suivre des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue, son détestable et haït professeur de Potion (aka le corbeau graisseux), afin de bloquer son esprit aux assauts de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort récupérait ses Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ainsi que des alliés tels que les géants et d'autres créatures que le ministère avait rejetés. Fudge, pour avoir un contrôle total sur Poudlard, avait envoyé comme professeur de DCFM sa sous-secrétaire d'Etat, Dolorès Ombrage.

Mais contre toute attente une résistance apparu au sein des étudiants avec l'A.D., ou plus familièrement des cours de DCFM animés par Harry avec l'aide de Hermione et de Ron pour préparer la guerre à venir. Tout cela fut bien sûr mené dans le plus grand secret.

Plus tard, Voldemort attira Harry et ses amis au ministère pour que se dernier récupère une prophétie faite avant sa naissance les concernant. Un combat eu lieu entre les mangemorts et les jeunes étudiants pour obtenir la prophétie.

Celle ci se brisât et personne ne put l'entendre dans le chaos des duels. L'Ordre était arrivé pour aider et Sirius tombât a travers l'Arche durant un combat avec sa cousine.

Il était mort.

Harry, fou de rage, prit en chasse Bellatrix, pour se retrouver à l'accueil du ministère désert. Il se retrouva face à Voldemort et Bellatrix.

Dumbledore arriva sur cette entrefaite et se battit avec Voldemort, qui alla même jusqu'à prendre possession du corps de Harry afin que Dumbledore le tue pour être débarrassé de lui. Après ce combat et l'arrivé de Fudge sur les lieux, Harry retourna à Poudlard, totalement choqué par tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsque Dumbledore le rejoignit, celui ci lui fit part le la fameuse prophétie qui avait engendré involontairement la mort de son parrain.

Celle ci disait :

**_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…_**

**_Il naîtra de ceux qui par trois fois l'ont défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_**

**_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_**

**_mais_****_ il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_**

**_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_**

L'année se finit ainsi alors que le monde de la magie apprenait que Voldemort avait attaqué le ministère pour connaître la totalité de la prophétie (contenu au département des mystères) et que Harry et Dumbledore l'avaient combattu, les réhabilitant, enfin, face au monde des sorciers. Mais tant que Voldemort ne connaîtrait pas la prophétie dans sa totalité, le secret devait être conservé.

* * *

**(Fin du Résumé des 5 tomes)**

* * *

Cette vie correspondait exactement à un cauchemar pour Harry. Toutes les personnes s'attachant à lui étaient régulièrement blessées voire tuées. Et cette prophétie le rendait perplexe, il était censé tué l'un des plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais comment ? Il n'était encore qu'un étudiant.

Il savait maintenant que tant qu'il était sous le même toit que sa tante il était protégé de Voldemort par le sang de sa mère, grâce à son sacrifice. Mais après ? Comment allait il faire pour protéger ses amis ?

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu de Poudlard pour « chez lui ». Il faisait attention tous les soirs à pratiquer l'occlumancie, maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle il devait bloquer son esprit.

Il en aura fallut du temps pour que Dumbledore et l'Ordre le mettent au courant… Encore que le fait de savoir n'enlevait pas le poids au cœur qu'avait crée la mort de Sirius. Par sa faute… c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. On aura beau lui dire qu'il n'était pas heureux enfermé square Grimmaurd, qu'il se sentait inutile, que c'était mieux qu'il soit mort au combat…

Pourquoi tout ça ? Pour un cinglé qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie… A quoi bon tout ça ?

Harry savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans un désespoir profond, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

A l'inverse de l'année précédente, Hermione et Ron lui écrivait tous les jours. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas toujours des plus intéressantes, mais au moins il savait que ses amis pensaient à lui et essayaient de lui remonter le moral - notamment avec les blagues que les jumeaux faisaient sur leur entourage - . Apparemment Ron et Hermione s'entendaient mieux, et ne se cherchaient pas des crosses à tout bout de champs. L'épreuve du ministère semblait les avoir rapproché.

Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, étaient installés sur le chemin de Traverse et leur magasin de farces et attrapes démarrait plutôt bien. Ce qui était sûrement dû à leur manière spéciale de quitter Poudlard. Leur éclat avait fait des remous dans la famille jusqu'à l'incursion des deux cadets avec Harry au ministère.

Depuis Mme Weasley se demandait pourquoi elle avait engendré des enfants aussi téméraires. Les rapports entre Percy et ses parents étaient toujours tendus. Mais depuis que Fudge avait fait des excuses publiques, il était revenu au Terrier pour discuter avec ses parents. Même s'il existait encore des différents, ils en faisait maintenant abstraction tous les trois.

Toutes ses informations étaient apportées par Hedwige et par Coq, le hibou de Ron. Mais, récemment, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Elle était suffisamment surprenante pour que Harry lui demande des explications, avant d'autoriser ce que son directeur lui demandait.

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Avec les derniers événements nous avons oublié de te demander si nous pouvions resté à l'endroit de nos précédentes réunions ou si tu souhaitais que nous le quittions. Tu es maintenant le nouveau propriétaire de ce lieu et nous attendons donc ta réponse avant de continuer à nous y réunir._

_J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien et que tu nous hiboueras vite._

_A bientôt_

_A.D._

_P.S. : Fais attention à toi._

* * *

Le jeune homme ne se posait pas la question pour le prêt de la maison mais plutôt pour sa sûreté… Maintenant que Kreattur n'avait plus de Black à servir au Square Grimmaurd, où irait il ? Et qu'allait-il fournir comme information a ses nouveaux maîtres ?

Il avait donc demandé à Dumbledore ce qu'il adviendrait de Kreattur et si on pouvait lui fournir des choses à faire car l'ennui le minait. Il avait besoin de réponses avant de risquer la vie de plusieurs personnes. En attendant ces nouvelles vacances étaient moins contraignantes que les précédentes.

Harry avait une dérogation pour pratiquer la magie ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard ayant dépassés la quatrième année pour pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque. Cet arrêté du ministère avait été largement approuvé par la population qui avait donc laissée jusqu'à maintenant Fudge au poste de ministre.

Mais une révolte grondait sur le manque d'efficacité du ministère face aux mangemorts en cavales. Le retour de Voldemort n'était pas flagrant, aucune attaque de grande envergure n'avait encore été menée depuis celle du ministère, mais la tension montait. Ceux qui avait vécu la première guerre contre Voldemort savaient que si rien ne se passait, c'était parce que Voldemort en était encore au recrutement et qu'il attendait que son armée soit bien constituée avant de lancer la première attaque.

L'Ordre était en ébullition et mettait le ministère au courant des dernières informations reçus par les partisans de Dumbledore. Azkaban était maintenant surveillée par des aurors puisque les Détraqueurs avaient rejoins Voldemort.

Mais Harry commençait à s'ennuyer dans cette maison. Fait exceptionnel, il avait déjà finit ses devoirs de vacances. Hermione aurait été fière de lui si elle l'avait su, mais il n'avait pas informé au reste du trio de peur que la jeune fille ne s'acharne sur Ron.

Après tous ce qui s'était passé et ce qui l'attendait il avait mis à profit ses heures d'insomnie et il avait appris beaucoup de chose en peu de temps. La série de livres que Sirius et Remus lui avait offert pour Noël avait été lue et relue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en maîtrise le moindre sort ou enchantement.

Des phénomènes étranges se produisaient autour de lui ces derniers temps. Mais Harry mettait ces « problèmes » sur un surcroît de fatigue. Il avait l'impression de ne plus maîtriser la magie ambiante et que sous la moindre émotion, il en perdait le contrôle. Mais comme ces phénomènes ressemblaient à ce qu'il provoquait lorsqu'il ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier, et puisque les objets qui explosaient étaient réparés aussi vite qu'ils étaient brisés, il ne s'en souciait pas trop.

Une chouette se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et hulula doucement. Harry sursauta et se leva prestement pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Hedwige entra et alla sur son perchoir. Puis elle tendit dignement sa patte afin qu'Harry puisse prendre la lettre. Elle venait de Dumbledore. Mais Harry n'avait envoyé Hedwige que quelques minutes auparavant… Dumbledore était donc bien près pour que sa réponse vienne aussi vite.

Harry ouvrit rapidement la lettre :

* * *

_Harry,_

_J'arrive tout de suite…_

_A.D._

* * *

Pourquoi venait-il aussi rapidement ? Il n'y avait rien dans sa lettre ou dans la gazette qui fut inquiétant… Il releva les yeux de la lettre et courut s'habiller. Si quelque chose était arrivé il devait se dépêcher pour parer a toute possibilité. Il n'avait que peu de choses à empaqueter s'il devait partir. La majorité de ses affaires étaient encore dans sa malle à part ses livres mais un sort de Failamalle et sa chambre était rangée.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers sans se préoccuper de réveiller les Dursley. De toute façon, depuis leur entretien avec Fol Œil, ils laissaient Harry se mouvoir comme il l'entendait dans la maison, et le fuyaient à la moindre occasion.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et après vérification à l'œilleton ouvrit grand la porte à Dumbledore en souriant.

- Entrez, Professeur.

- Merci, Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec cet éclat de malice dans les yeux, et il lança un sort de Silence à la pièce avant de laisser Harry parler.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Eh bien, nous allons te rapatrier plus tôt que prévu.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

- Des attaques ont été menées cette nuit à différents endroits. Toutes avec la Marque des Ténèbres, et elles se rapprochaient d'ici, dit le directeur d'un air sombre.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ma cicatrice ne m'a pas alertée…

- Voldemort a du comprendre comment fonctionnait votre lien et a bloqué votre liaison… dit le directeur en pensant à voix haute.

- Peut être… Mais il n'avait encore jamais réussi à bloquer ses émotions fortes. Est-ce que ses attaques ont été des réussites, de son point de vue ?

- Pas réellement, puisque nous avons réussi à en bloquer quelques unes contre des familles de l'Ordre.

- Les Weasley ? Remus ? Tonks ?

- Non, ils étaient tous au Q.G. sauf Percy qui a une protection rapprochée puisqu'il est toujours avec le ministre.

Harry accueillit cette réponse avec soulagement.

- Que faite vous ici alors ? L'année dernière les membres de l'Ordre étaient venus me chercher et…

- Depuis que tu connais la prophétie, il faut à tout prix que nous évitons ton enlèvement par des mangemorts…

- Oui, mais…

- Et nous ne pouvons pas retenter le coup des balais. Ce serait trop risqué. Donc le moyen le plus sûr était que je vienne te chercher maintenant que tu as renforcer ton sort de protection auprès de ta tante…

- En seulement deux semaines ?...

- Oui en deux semaines… Tu as compris l'importance de ton retour chez ta tante et tu as donc accéléré inconsciemment le processus.

- Donc on peut partir maintenant ?

- Non, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'attends que tu fasses tes bagages tout simplement…

- Ils sont prêt ! dit joyeusement Harry.

- Déjà ? répondit Dumbledore étonné.

- Je trouvais que vous répondiez rapidement à ma lettre et votre message était trop court pour ne pas être inquiétant…

- J'étais chez Mme Figgs, je prenais mon petit déjeuner en attendant que tu te réveilles, j'avoue avoir été étonné que tu me répondes aussi vite.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne dormais pas… En fait je ne dors plus beaucoup… Je pense sans arrêt à Ss… lui et à la prophétie… La phrase de Harry se finissait en un murmure.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air trop fatigué ? demanda le directeur pour détourner l'attention de l'adolescent de son désarroi.

- Bizarrement non, je crois que tous ces cauchemars cette année à propos du couloir du ministère m'ont habitué à peu dormir, dit amèrement Harry.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, et…

- Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! cria Harry. C'est trop profond ! Trop d'obligations, de culpabilité, de regrets… A se demander pourquoi je vis encore alors que je porte la poisse à tous ceux qui m'approche !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron et Hermione sont là pour toi Harry, rétorqua paisiblement Dumbledore, ils se préoccupent de toi tu le sais bien.

- Et je ne leur apporte que des ennuis… lui répondit amèrement le Survivant.

A ces mots Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il fallait que Harry arrive seul à surmonter cette épreuve contre lui même. Aucun conseil ne serait suivi. Il devait faire le deuil de Sirius. Il se mit à observer le garçon et lui trouva quelque chose de changer dans son l'attitude, dans son regard. Il n'y avait plus la flamme dansante de l'enfance dans ses yeux. Cette innocence était partie avec les révélations sur ce monde.

Dumbledore se sentit triste en pensant au Harry d'avant. Le garçon qui était arrivé avec des yeux émerveillés à Poudlard. Celui qui avait foi en la vie. Maintenant dans ses yeux se tenait la résignation. Sa destinée l'avait rattrapé.

Ces pensées allèrent jusqu'à la vraie raison de sa venue. Il était venu car la magie du lieu avait été modifiée. Il était sûr maintenant que la protection qui était posée fonctionnait. Mais l'activité magique de l'endroit avait bel et bien été chamboulée. Il observa malicieusement le jeune homme devant lui. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute…

- Et où allons nous ? dit Harry interrompant de par le fait les pensées de Dumbledore.

- Tu le sauras en arrivant. Je ne suis pas le gardien du Secret de l'endroit et je ne peux donc te le révéler.

- Encore ce système de Gardien du Secret ?

- Il est très efficace et très difficile à contourner, c'est de la vieille magie peu connue, murmura Dumbledore avant de se retourner vers l'entrée d'où provenait un bruit étrange.

D'un mouvement de la main il fit s'envoler le sortilège de silence, tout en observant joyeusement le garçon terrifié qui bloquait le passage à la cuisine.

- Bonjour Dudley, dit calmement Dumbledore, s'adressant à l'adolescent terrorisé.

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Trop saisi pour répondre, Dudley se mit à hurler en tentant tant bien que mal de remonter l'escalier le plus vite possible, en se tenant le derrière.

Parmi ses cris on put comprendre :

AU SECOURS…DES VOUS-SAVEZ-QUOI DANS LA CUISINE… FONT VOUS-SAVEZ-QUOI !!!

Puis deux secondes plus tard, se joint aux hurlements du garçon ceux da sa mère.

Quelqu'un commença à descendre lourdement l'escalier, puis la moustache de l'oncle Vernon apparut par dessus la rambarde, avant qu'il ne remonte en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre. On entendit une porte claquer et la clé tourner, puis une petite voix s'éleva depuis le premier étage :

- Il a fait ce qu'il voulait, on ne l'a pas maltraité, ce n'est pas vrai. Puis la voix s'éteignit.

Dumbledore regarda Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ils sont toujours aussi stressés ?

- Je crois que Hagrid et Fol Oeil leur ont fait peur et que la destruction du salon par Mr Weasley n'a pas aidé. Sans parler des Détraqueurs l'année dernière…

- Je n'ai pas l'air agressif pourtant ?

- Pas le moins du monde monsieur, mais peut être que les petites lunes sur une robe de sorcier sont trop excentriques à leur goût…

Dumbledore rie doucement.

- Vu comme ça c'est sûr…

- Alors ? Nous partons ? répondit impatiemment l'adolescent.

- Tu ne leur dis pas au revoir ?

- Ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque si je frappe à la porte, donc je crois que je vais me contenter d'un message, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu as sûrement raison, je les sens nerveux.

Harry fit apparaître sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans la cuisine, prit un crayon sur le bar de la cuisine, puis, sous le hululement réprobateur de la chouette, écrivit :

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir._

_Je ne reviendrai pas de l'été._

Harry regarda son directeur qui acquiesçât du regard.

_Passez de bonnes vacances._

_Au revoir, _

_Harry _

- Allons-y !

- Comment faisons nous ? demanda Harry. Il vit à ce moment son directeur, lançant un sort autour d'eux deux, qui les rendit invisibles et inécoutables au monde extérieur.

Puis Dumbledore appela :

- Fumseck ? Montre toi ! Je sais que tu es là !

Le phénix apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

- Tu sais que le phénix peut porter de lourde charge, et qu'il peut apparaître et disparaître n'importe où ?

- Oui, mais il ne peuvent pas le faire avec des personnes ?

- Eh bien si ! répondit joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Et lui connaît le lieu avec le Gardien du Secret ?

- En fait, Fumseck est le Gardien.

- Et comment peut-il nous dire où est l'endroit ?

- Si il décide que la personne est apte à connaître le lieu, il le touche jusqu'à se que la personne voie ce dont il est le gardien. C'est la confiance qu'il fait passer qui ouvre le portail du Secret.

- Pas bête ! Et comme le Phénix est immortel…

- Ce lieu est gardé jusqu'à la fin des temps par Fumseck, continua Dumbledore.

-Allons-y, je suis impatient de voir ça !

Dumbledore fit rétrécir la malle de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la mettre dans sa poche, et fit de même pour Hedwige et sa cage, sous les hululements menaçants de la chouette.

- Je crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir un moment, dit Harry en mettant la minuscule cage dans sa poche.

- Je pense aussi mais c'est nécessaire sinon elle ne saura jamais où nous allons. Et elle ne pourra donc pas nous retrouver.

Fumseck se rapprocha de Harry et le fixa dans les yeux afin de mesurer son âme. Les yeux du phénix transpercèrent Harry, qui se sentit gêné face au regard clairvoyant. Dumbledore attendit patiemment le résultat de l'enquête du phénix. Après un court moment, Fumseck émit un court chant qui remit d'aplomb Harry et qui fit sourire le directeur.

-Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller ! dit Dumbledore en regardant son Phénix.

Fumseck s'approcha pour que Harry puisse attraper une de ses pattes et que Dumbledore s'accroche à l'autre. Le phénix s'éleva quelque peu pour que les deux hommes ne touchent plus le sol.

Et ils disparurent dans un « pop ».

La cuisine était calme depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque l'oncle Vernon osa sortir de la chambre où il s'était barricadé. Il descendit doucement l'escalier sans faire de bruit. En ne voyant personne dans la cuisine, il reprit son assurance et y entra en conquérant. Il vit le message laisser sur le meuble et le lu. Un hurlement de joie retentit de la cuisine, qui fit descendre les deux Dursley restant encore au premier étage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pétunia lorsqu'elle vit Vernon rayonner de joie.

- Il est partit !!! Et il a écrit qu'il ne reviendra pas de l'été !!!

Pétunia arracha des mains de son mari la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, elle resta plus mesurée mais ses yeux brillaient.

- Enfin !! Et bien, il était temps !!! Avec tous ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre, je n'étais pas tranquille… Je vais aller la désinfecter pour que mon Dudleynouchet puisse inviter des amis à dormir.

- Fait attention Pétunia il a put laisser traîner des pièges de tu-sais-quoi…

- Oui tu as raison, je serais prudente…

- Nous allons enfin avoir un été normal !!!

- Dudley, tu ne dis rien ? demanda son père.

- Dudley, ça ne va pas ? Commença à paniquer Pétunia.

Le Dudleynouchet à sa maman était accroché à son chemisier depuis qu'il était remonté de la cuisine, et ne l'avait pas relâché. Il était en état de choc, comme si il avait vu le diable.

Pétunia secoua son fils afin d'obtenir une réponse :

- Dudley, répond ! Ça va ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas de queue de cochon ?

- Non, ça va, maman, répondit enfin Dudley au grand soulagement de ses parents, je dois aller chez Polkiss aujourd'hui, dit il en lâchant sa mère.

Il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il était descendu dans la cuisine, il avait d'abord aperçut le vieil homme souriant en robe, mais quelque chose avait détourné son attention de l'importun. De la lumière. De la lumière entourait son cousin tandis qu'il parlait au barbu. Sa joie, visible sur son visage, émanait autour de lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Il riait. Cela faisait longtemps… Certains êtres étaient parfois désopilants, à leur insu, mais désopilant tout de même… _

_Ils avaient un problème. Et un énorme. Il devait joindre _l'autre_. La destinée ne se jouait pas sur l'avis d'une personne, mais sur celle de deux. Le jeune Harry Potter développait enfin son potentiel et il fallait maintenant l'éduquer convenablement. Enfin bon, il verrait ça dès qu'il aurait _l'autre_ dans les parages. Il devait tout d'abord prévenir le Grand Conseil._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. Chapitre Deux : Capacités

**Chapitre Deux : Capacités**

Harry et Dumbledore réapparurent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de cours désaffectée.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Oui et non, Harry, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore en le regardant.

- Donc ? Rétorqua Harry, que les devinettes agaçaient plus que tout depuis l'épreuve du Sphinx lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Nous sommes ici dans une pièce faisant partit de ma maison. Elle est reliée à Poudlard mais se trouve hors de ses limites. C'est dans cette pièce qu'arrivent les gens en qui Fumseck a confiance.

- Nous sommes donc sous la protection de Poudlard ?

- Oui, et c'est le plus gros avantage, répondit Dumbledore

- Pourquoi ne pas aller au Q.G. de l'Ordre ?

- Trop de nouvelles recrues dont nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs. Et je crois que tu aurais été perpétuellement dérangé chez toi.

- C'est vrai que maintenant la maison m'appartient, répondit Harry, songeur.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Sirius m'a nommé tuteur s'il venait à disparaître. Donc tu es maintenant sous ma garde.

- Et les Dursley ?demanda Harry.

- Ils sont tes tuteurs légaux. Mais ils n'ont aucune autorité dans le monde de la magie.

- Donc je vais vivre chez vous…

- Oui, mais c'est dans un but précis. Tu m'as écrit que tu maîtrisais tous les sorts de la série de livres de Sirius et de Remus. Or normalement, cette série ne s'apprend pas aussi vite.

- J'avais commencé avant les vacances…

- En fait, tu es censé maîtriser tous les livres pour passer les ASPICS. Je l'avais recommandé à Sirius pour qu'il se remette à niveau après son évasion. Donc, visiblement, tu connais des sorts que peu de personnes maîtrisent, comme le patronus corporel, mais tu m'apprend en plus qu'en quinze jours tu connais actuellement le programme des septièmes années. Cela t'ennuierais si tu me montrais quelques uns des sorts du dernier livre de la série ?

- Euh, non professeur… _Tangrafurila milura !_

Le bureau à coté de lui fut parcouru de spasmes et se transforma en rhinocéros qui se mit à charger tous ce qu'il voyait.

- _Torpédo leviosa !_

Et le rhinocéros s'éleva et se mit à tourner comme une toupie.

- Ca suffira, Harry, je pense que ton rhino va être malade.

- _Finite Rhinomorf !_

- Eh bien en effet, tu maîtrise très bien la métamorphose et les enchantements, quand est il de DCFM ?

- Que voulez vous voir ?

- Le plus puissant non impardonnable.

- C'est à dire ?

- La puissance n'est pas dans le sort mais dans celui qui lance le sort. Un expelliarmus peut être redoutable selon la puissance qu'on lui donne. Mais tu me le montreras plus tard.

Harry acquiesçât.

- Bon ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyons mais je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu vas vivre pour les deux prochains mois. Suis moi.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Hem, quand je suis chez moi je préfère Albus si cela ne t'ennuie pas, dit il en longeant un corridor. Voici le salon, la cuisine, la bibliothèque (l'endroit le plus chaleureux de la maison), la salle à manger, et voici l'escalier qui mène aux chambres, il monta au premier. En fait c'est un ancien manoir qui a été réaménagé il y a peu. La protection y est beaucoup plus forte qu'à Poudlard puisqu'on ne peut y transplaner à proximité, et qu'en plus d'un sortilège de repousse moldu, la maison n'apparaîtra aux yeux des sorciers que comme un coin de forêt sans magie. Les hiboux ne passent pas, mais ils laissent les messages dans une boite au lettre magique, de mon bureau, qui est contrôlée par Fumseck avant que je l'ouvre.

- C'est rudement protégé ! Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas fait le Q.G. ça aurait été plus proche pour les professeurs de Poudlard faisant parti de l'Ordre.

- Oui, mais la majorité des sorciers vit à Londres ou à Pré au Lard. C'est dans ces deux endroits de Grande Bretagne que nous devons renforcer la sécurité. De plus, la rénovation de la maison vient juste de se terminer. D'où l'utilisation de la maison de Sirius.

Harry se crispa lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de son parrain.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu pour Kreattur ?

- Dès qu'il a su que Sirius était décédé, il a pris la poudre d'escampette. Heureusement que j'avais effacé sa mémoire concernant tous ce que nous avions réalisé avec l'Ordre ainsi que le moyen de trouver le Q.G., car sinon nous aurions dû changer de toute urgence d'endroit. Mais de toute façon, nous avons trouvé un autre endroit, qui sera bien plus à l'abri que la maison des Black.

- Où ça ?

- La maison n'est pas encore aussi bien sécurisée que le Q.G., donc pas encore utilisée, mais ce n'est pas loin du Chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte close. Dumbledore regarda Harry de ses yeux perçant et sourit en ouvrant la porte :

- Voici ta chambre pour l'été !!

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce éclairée par un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Un lit semblable à ceux de Poudlard était à l'opposé de la fenêtre, et une large bibliothèque empiétait sur tout un mur. Un bureau faisait face à une fenêtre. Une porte donnait sur un balcon. Harry s'avança dans la grande pièce, il était ébahi et déposa inconsciemment la minuscule chouette et sa malle sur la table. Dumbledore en profita pour redonner à Hedwige sa taille normale. Elle le regarda d'un œil toujours furieux mais ne le pinça pas quand Dumbledore lui ouvrit la cage (tous en cœur : « ouvrez ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux »… lol!).

Harry s'était dirigé immédiatement vers le balcon d'où il aperçu Poudlard reflétant les rayons du soleil, les serres réfléchissant un maximum de luminosité dans leur direction. Et le lac étincelait.

- Cette chambre est sublime ! Merci Mons… Albus !

- De rien Harry. Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison spéciale, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu vas être isolé cet été. J'aimerais que tu essayes de maîtriser la Magie sans baguette ainsi que certaines formes de vieille magie.

- Pourquoi dois je le faire seul ?

- Cette magie n'est plus enseignée à Poudlard car elle est très dangereuse, et de plus, elle est très longue à maîtriser. Pour ne pas créer de catastrophes dans les environs, je préfère que tu t'entraînes dans un endroit prévu pour ça.

- En quoi est-elle dangereuse ?

- Sa maîtrise. Elle est dangereuse si la personne qui l'utilise ne maîtrise pas totalement son pouvoir. Tu vas donc, pour l'utiliser, te connaître physiquement, mentalement et magiquement pour pouvoir commencer. Et pour cela, il faut de longues séances de méditation. Tu vas devoir connaître chaque flux duquel est composé ton être. Ce n'est pas un apprentissage facile. Mais tu en ressortiras avec une connaissance de toi qui te permettra…

« Pop »

Une petite elfe de maison avec de grands yeux bleus et vêtus d'une jolie robe apparut. Elle sourit en voyant Harry.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais de te présenter quelqu'un d'important, voici Soazzy. C'est l'elfe de maison. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pourra te renseigner et t'aider dans tes recherches.

- Eh bien… je suis un peu confus, je crois… je suis resté tout seul pendant deux semaines, et je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment d'adaptation… songea tout haut Harry.

- Je te laisse pour que tu t'installes tranquillement, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry resta dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il était un peu perdu. Il changeait d'environnement pour apprendre de nouvelles choses qui ne correspondaient à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Et ce sourire sur le visage de son directeur, il ne le comprenait pas. Pour lui son monde s'était arrêté a la mort de Sirius, et tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis restait flou dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il avait travaillé et peu dormi. Mais pourquoi ce sourire ? Plus rien de réjouissant ne se passait pour lui. Sirius était mort ! Et les gens continuaient à vivre et à sourire…

Subitement, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et il se mit à hurler sa douleur, sa peine et son malheur contenu depuis sa première année. Toute sa souffrance, tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant explosait dans son cri. Des traits de lumière sortaient de ses doigts et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Puis lentement les jets devinrent moins puissants et leur intensité diminua. Lorsque la lumière au bout de ses doigts se consuma totalement, Harry tomba brusquement par terre. Il était évanoui. Dumbledore entra brusquement dans la pièce, il survola du regard l'état de la pièce détruite à la recherche du jeune homme. Il l'aperçut sous les décombres. Il se précipita vers lui en appelant Soazzy.

- Harry, réveille toi bonhomme !!!

- …

- Maître, que c'est-il passé ? demanda anxieusement Soazzy de sa petite voix.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry a juste perdu le contrôle de lui, et il est maintenant épuisé par l'effort qu'il a fourni. Il a presque drainé toute la magie hors de lui. Heureusement que je l'avais ramené ici, je n'imagine même pas la tête de sa famille s'il avait fait ça chez lui… Harry s'il te plait, réveille toi, je sais que tu es encore conscient…

- Hmm…

- Ouvre les yeux !

- mm…

- Vas y, je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de te laisser dormir…

Harry souleva difficilement sa paupière gauche et la referma presque instantanément. Ce fut court, mais suffisant pour que Dumbledore ait le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat incandescent de son œil vert en fusion. Il en recula d'étonnement, mais le garçon n'aperçut pas ce mouvement de rejet, il dormait déjà.

Dumbledore fit léviter Harry d'un coup de baguette et le transporta dans une autre chambre, puis il le posa sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

- Soazzy, peux-tu contacter Pompom et lui demandé de nous fournir des potions régénérantes, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Maître. Et l'elfe partit dans un léger 'pop'.

- Eh bien, vous nous réservez de jolies surprises Mr Potter, murmura le directeur en observant le garçon endormi. Il sortit lentement de la pièce.

Harry dormait. Il était bien. Personne ne le dérangeait. Pas de cris de sa tante. Juste le silence. Un paisible et tranquille silence.

Dumbledore était dans sa bibliothèque. Pour la première fois, il voulait douter de ses connaissances. Ce qui était arrivé dépassait l'entendement. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais les signes étaient tous là… La perturbation qu'il avait sentie dans la magie quand il était arrivé à Privet Drive, et cette flamme, cette fureur, qui avait déclenché la destruction de la pièce. La pièce était encore pleine de magie quand il était rentré. C'était cette explosion de magie dans sa demeure qui l'avait alerté bien avant que Harry ne se mette à crier. Cette puissance, il l'avait deviné dans l'aura de son élève, bien avant sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. Il s'était étonné qu'un bébé puisse avoir une telle aura. Mais il avait laissé faire le temps. Et la mort des parents de Harry était arrivée. Puis les évènements s'étaient enchaînés.

Mais maintenant que le potentiel de Harry se réveillait, il avait peur. Cet enfant pouvait, s'il le voulait, détruire tous ce qui l'entourait. Sa chambre avait été protégée dans l'optique que Harry puisse s'entraîner sans que ne soient perçues de dehors des variations dans les ondes magiques. Elle avait été façonnée dans ce but. Elle était pratiquement indestructible. En moins de cinq minutes, Harry avait fait un carnage dans le mobilier. Certes, il ne l'avait pas réalisé consciemment. Mais que sera-t-il capable de faire lorsqu'il se maîtrisera ?

Le surlendemain, Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas et son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette. Puis il commença par essayer de s'asseoir dans son lit. Mais à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, ses muscles protestaient fortement en se rappelant à lui. Une fois assis il trouva difficilement ses lunettes, qu'il mit sur le bout de son lit avant de voir que Dumbledore était à son chevet endormi. Harry s'en étonna, puis se souvint de la veille. A un mouvement qu'il fit, Dumbledore émergea des bras de Morphée, un sourire au lèvre en voyant la tête de son élève.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Oui, je me demandais ce que je faisais dans ce lit, puisque la chambre dans laquelle vous m'avez laissé hier était dans les rouges bordeaux, et que celle ci est définitivement bleue.

- On va dire que avant hier tu t'es « lâché » et que ta chambre n'y a pas résist

- Comment ça « lâché » ?? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Eh bien, nous dirons simplement que « dévastée» est le mot pour décrire l'état de ta chambre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je pense que tu as perdu le contrôle de ta magie pendant une fraction de seconde, et que celle ci en a profité pour se faufiler hors de toi. Et les flux de magie pure sont en général assez néfastes pour le mobilier…

- Puis je voir ma chambre ?

- Oui, mais tu n'iras pas là-bas tout seul et encore moins en marchant.

- De toute façon j'en serais incapable, je ne peux pas faire un seul mouvement sans que mon corps ne proteste… répondit amèrement Harry.

Dumbledore rit doucement de la frustration évidente de son élève à ne pouvoir se mouvoir seul. Harry lui renvoya un regard noir et le directeur tourna la tête, le sourire toujours accroché à son visage. Il fit flotter Harry jusqu'à la chambre bordeaux. Lorsque ce dernier vit l'état de la chambre, il resta bouche bée. Ce qui fit augmenter le rire de Dumbledore, au grand déplaisir de Harry.

Lorsque celui ci revint de son étonnement, il demanda alors :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ?

- Eh bien si Harry…

- Mais ça ne se peut pas…

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as très bien pu réaliser ceci !

- Mais je n'en ai pas la capacité !

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore remis ta chambre en état, pour te prouver que tu en étais capable !

- Aucun sort de ma connaissance n'aurait pu réaliser cela, et je me souviens très bien ne pas avoir pris ma baguette…

- Tu vas donc approfondir tes capacités à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que tu viennes…

- Mais je ne me souviens absolument pas comment j'ai réaliser ça !

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, je voulais surtout te montrer ce que tu pouvais faire inconsciemment, dit Dumbledore en le ramenant dans la chambre bleue.

- Comment se fait il que je puisse dégager autant de force, parce que l'ai sentie en entrant, toute cette magie dans l'air…

- Oui, c'est vrai que même 48 heures plus tard on sent encore la magie que tu as fait déferler dans la pièce. Je vais maintenant te parler d'un héritage.

- Un héritage ? De quel héritage me parler vous ?

- Harry, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de rare...

- Ca ne peut pas être pire que la prophétie de toute façon… Pourquoi ne m'en avez vous pas parlez avant ? Juste après le ministère ?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas encore même si je le soupçonnais. L'éclat de tes yeux après ta... nous dirons… ta « performance » d'hier m'a convaincu. La flamme qui y résidait alors que tu venais de déverser presque toute ta magie dans la pièce était si intense que tu as failli me brûler en me regardant.

Harry le regardât, surpris. Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part le cri, tout était flou dans son esprit.

- A quoi correspondait ce pouvoir ? Parce que tout détruire sans s'en souvenir, ce n'est pas des plus pratique…

- En fait, tu as une capacité qui ne se révèle que lors de l'adolescence. Elle n'a pas de nom, car elle est très peu répandue, à peu près comme le fourchelang. D'après ce que je connais, tu peux déceler toute les formes de magie qui existent autour de toi, et les réorganiser comme tu le décides. Tu peux en fait maîtriser les flux de magie dont tu es constitué, mais aussi ceux qui t'entourent. Tu ne peux pas l'absorber directement, mais tu peux la transformer en flux qui soit compatible avec ton organisme. Elle sera une sorte de recharge pour toi, mais il faudra que tu maintiennes la cohésion entre les anciens et les nouveaux flux. C'est pourquoi c'est si difficile, car une fois que tu n'as plus le besoin vital d'utiliser les flux extérieurs, tu doit t'en défaire, et donc devenir extrêmement faible pour ton entourage direct. La raison pour laquelle ce pouvoir est peu connu est du à l'utilisation qu'en ont fait les possesseurs précédent. Ces possesseurs doivent connaître suffisamment la magie et la respecter pour savoir quand la liaison doit se terminer avant que les flux ne se retournent contre eux et ne les détruisent. Pour ce qui concerne ceux de ton environnement direct, tu vas pouvoir les façonner selon leur origine. Il va falloir que tu différencies les différent flux de magie pour les utiliser à bon escient. Par exemple, les flux terrestres qui provient de la terre, de la roche sont utilisés pour des sorts de protection, alors que les flux provenant du feu ou du soleil sont plus aptes à des sorts d'attaques. Et…

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? Ne t'avais je pas demandé de m'appeler Albus ?

- Oui, Albus. Comment connaissez vous tout cela ? Si ce don est peu répandu, il existe peu d'information sur le sujet…

- Tu mets décidément toujours le doigt sur le hic du problème… En effet, il existe peu d'information sur le sujet, mais un possesseur du « don » a écrit un espèce de journal sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il a mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait son don, et il a donc laissé une trace écrite de ses possibilités, pour que d'autres possesseurs passent moins de temps à chercher à quoi correspondait la destruction de leur environnement lors d'émotions fortes. J'ai trouvé toutes ces informations dans la Réserve de Poudlard. Tu devrais aller y jeter un coup d'œil un de ses jours…

- Mais ?... Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Mais lorsqu'il a pris conscience de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un pareil pouvoir, il a perdu les pédales jusqu'à ce que la magie le punisse à sa manière…

- Donc apprentissage intensif plus maîtrise de soi indispensable ?

- Exactement, ce qui veut aussi dire que tu vas devoir t'exprimer un peu plus pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotions, et ainsi éviter la destruction de Poudlard dans un de tes cauchemars…

- Je n'ai détruit que la chambre hier…

- Oui, mais elle était renforcé par des sortilèges pour que tu puisses t'entraîner lors de ton séjour, et la protection de la maison y est pour beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle tienne encore debout. Tu aurais réalisé cet exploit chez les Dursley, tu aurais détruit à peu près l'équivalent de trois rues autour de la maison, en ne laissant que des ruines, et tu aurais soufflé à peu près tout Little Whinging. En gros tu aurais provoqué l'équivalent d'une grosse bombe moldue.

- Et j'aurais tué beaucoup de personne en passant…

- Il va donc falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser davantage cet été, et à évacuer tes sentiments autrement que par la magie… A moins que ce ne soit voulu…

- Face à Voldemort vous voulez dire, dit Harry d'une voix dure, et la pièce entière se mit à trembler.

Harry s'en aperçue et étonné se calma aussitôt ce qui immobilisât le mobilier.

- Je viens de tout faire bouger là?

- Oui.

- Alors, ce que je ne m'expliquais pas à Privet Drive, les objets qui se brisaient, et le reste…

- Oui, c'est ton pouvoir qui se manifestait.

- Mais c'est une maîtrise de chaque moment que je vais devoir exercer !s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Non, pour l'instant ton pouvoir est encore instable, et tu ne sais pas encore comment le maîtriser et l'apprivoiser, le but ultime étant de ne l'utiliser que lorsque tu en as besoin.

- Pourquoi est il apparut maintenant et pas avant la mort de S… Avant ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que d'après le journal, il faut qu'une émotion extrêmement forte soit refoulée à son maximum pour que le pouvoir apparaisse…

- Mais…

- Oui, c'est donc à ton parrain que tu dois ce pouvoir, coupa Dumbledore

- Et pour la nuit ?

- Tu vas devoir boire des potions de sommeil jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises ton don. D'ici là, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire des rêves qui pourraient t'être fatals. Les flux que tu as expulsés de ton corps sortaient de tes doigts. Imagine qu'un de ses flux t'ai sectionné une jambe… Tu pourrais mourir…C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à l'auteur du journal. Il s'est coupé la main gauche dans son sommeil, et il a failli mourir de l'hémorragie qui en a découlé. On ne pourrait pas lui donner un nom, à ce don ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu en es le possesseur actuel, c'est donc à toi de le nommer. D'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir, à l'origine c'était une capacité elfique.

- Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit ne se doute de ce que je peux faire je suppose ?

- Ce serait préférable pour ta sécurité.

- Donc un nom pas trop révélateur, et suffisamment commun pour que, si je vous en parle dans un couloir de Poudlard, personne ne s'y intéresse…

- Tu sais bien que tout ce qui te concerne intéresse de toute façon beaucoup de monde… dit en souriant Dumbledore.

- Comme si je le voulais… marmonna Harry, songeur.

- De plus il va falloir élucider le problème suivant !

- Lequel ? demanda Harry, plongé dans ses pensées pour le nom du don.

- Comment as-tu réussis à assimiler tout les cours de deux ans en deux semaines ? Ce n'est physiquement pas possible et de plus il t'aurait déjà fallu un peu plus de deux mois pour les lire. Plus au moins un mois pour essayer de les pratiquer tous au moins une fois.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Tous ce que je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir pris les livres et fait ce qu'il disait au fur et à mesure. Comme je ne les trouvais pas dur à exécuter, je n'y passais pas plus de cinq minutes par pages…. Pour certains sorts, j'observais la formule et le résultat à obtenir, et lorsque je prononçais la formule, le sort était parfaitement exécuté.

- Te souviens tu de tout les sorts que tu as effectués ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre au début. Je prononçais à voix haute le sort et je m'en souvenais exactement le lendemain sans effort, alors que certains sorts étaient de l'elfique transcrit que je ne connais pas à la base. Mais je me souvenais des sonorités…

- C'est étrange, je vais relire le journal parlant du don pour comprendre s'il n'y aurait pas un lien, en attendant tu vas te reposer. L'exploit d'hier t'a vidé de ta magie, et tu dois te recharger avant de pouvoir réutiliser la magie sans risque, dit Dumbledore en voyant Harry bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Oui, je crois qu'un petit somme ne serait pas de refus.

- Mais avant de rejoindre Morphée, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler cette potion régénérante et cette potion de sommeil sans rêve, dit le directeur en présentant deux flacons à Harry.

Harry avala sans sourciller les deux potions et, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il bloqua son esprit à toute intrusion non désiré.

C'est donc un Harry endormi que Dumbledore laissa aux bons soins de Soazzy. Il retourna dans son bureau et envoya un hibou au Q.G. de l'Ordre pour que les amis de Harry ne s'étonnent pas de l'absence du Survivant à Privet Drive. Il envoya aussi une lettre au professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle vienne immédiatement chez lui par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Urgent, ce devenait urgent, et _l'autre_ qui était injoignable… à croire que son statut lui montait à la tête… ce qui devait être vrai quelque part… ah ces _autres_ tous les mêmes. Enfin heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de couper l'accès de Harry à sa magie. Il n'imaginait même pas le résultat sinon. Le Grand Conseil se réunissait ce soir. Il pourrait leur faire son rapport, et avec un peu de chance, _elle_ sera présente. Une soirée chargée en préparations. Mais comme son protégé était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit de nocif ce soir, il pouvait le laisser sous la simple surveillance du Directeur._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Réponses :**

_Moa_ : Et me voilà aux réponses aux reviews... les incontournables… Que dire ? Que ça fait plaisir d'être lu ? Bien sûr !! Manquerait plus que je déteste ça ! (Encore que…)

_Elle_ : Va leur dire que tu hais ça… et tu penses sérieusement que tu es crédible ???

_Moa_ : J'ai comme un doute là… T'es qui toi ?

_Elle_ : _Elle_ ou conscience de son état, tu sais la petite voix qui te rappelles que tu dois bosser…

_Moa_ : Ah, toa…

_Elle_ : Nan pas toa, _Elle_ !

_Moa_ : oui bon c'est pô grave, c'est pas toa qui va me faire oublier mes réponses à mes revieweurs !

_Elle_ : Que tu crois…

_Moa_ : Pff !

_Elle_ /remiser à l'arrière du crâne et bâillonner/ : MMMmmhh !

_Moa_ : Tiens tu vois !!!

_Elle_ : Mmh ?

_Moa_ : Bon alors, dans l'ordre je remercie : **Onarluca**, **CassieBlack** (enfin publié, et oui et je te rends ton bêta, Merci pour le prêt !! lol!! J'ai changé la mise en page pour que ceux qui veulent zapper le résumé des cinq tomes le fasse. Merci de ta review !!) Et **MarcoTheWonderful** (Oh toi je t'aime !!! Mon super extra génial relecteur sans qui il n'y aurai toujours pas eu de publication !! Je ferais la pub à la fin du chapitre !! Bisous au ptit loup !).

_Elle_ : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmhhhHHHHHH !

_Moa_ : QUOI ?

_Elle_ : Mmmmhhh /enlève le bâillon/ ENFIN ! Gahh ! /Respire/ Juste pour dire, Luka est le plus beau des bébés !!!

_Moa_ : Comment tu sais ça ?

_Elle_ : Il a un Wonderful Papa, il ne peut qu'être beau…

_Moa_ : Ma logique me perturbe parfois…

_Elle_ : Je sais, je sais, mon intelligence en étonne plus d'un…

_Moa_ : Je suis narcissique à ce point ?

_Elle_ : Et encore t'as rien vu…

_Moa_ : Ouais, bon je continue !! **S-Jennifer-S**, niark, niark, niark, Le Grand Conseil, hein… hé hé… Tu le sauras… Un jour… Je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie, alors même si j'ai les grandes lignes… Tu vas devoir attendre un peu !

_Elle_ : Bof, tu n'en sait rien !

_Moa_ : De quoi ?

_Elle_ : Tu n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi ça va ressembler !

_Moa_ : Oui mais je sais de qui il sera constituer, moooaaa ! A plus Jennifer !

_Elle_ : Mais oui bien sûr !

**_Polgara_** : Hello you !!

_Moa_ : Kestufoulatoa ?

_Polgara_ : Je veux la suite !!

_Moa_ : Oui j'avais remarqué.

_Pol_ : Tu as vraiment traumatisé les Dursley avec un Dumbly dans la cuisine !

_Moa_ : C'est fait pour ma Pol d'amour !!

_Pol_ : La suite ?

_Moa_ : Wait, trois secondes, le temps que je finisse mes réponses !!

_Pol_ / ronchonne/

_Moa_ : POL !! Va rattraper chouquette avant que… trop tard…

/ Arrière plan : chouquette en train de se jeter sur Rogue. /

_Pol_ : chuis désolé… J'avais pas vu qu'elle me suivait…

_Moa_ : C'est toujours pareil ! On peut pas l'en empêcher ! Chouquette ! Lâche ça ! C'est sale !

_Chouquette_ : Meuuuhh nnooonnn / re-échange de microbes, avec tentative de fuite de la part de Rogue/

_Moa_ : J'arrête là... avant qu'elles détruisent mon image…

/Pol montre une photo du loupiot/

/_Moa_ bave/

_Moa_ /qui se reprend/ : Dehors !!! DEGAGE !! Ouff…

_Elle_ : Ca y'est elles sont parties ?

_Moa_ : Voui tu peux te montrer… encore que j'étais tranquille…

_Elle_ : Fini les review maintenant!

_Moa_ : Keskejedisais !

_Elle_ : FINI LES!!

_Moa_ : OK, pas la peine de s'énerver !! **AliciaD **la qualité de l'écriture n'est malheureusement pas de mon fait, mais de celle de mon admirable relecteur qui fait un sublime boulot !! (JE T'AIME **MARCO** !). A la base j'ai de gros problèmes de ponctuation. Je suis capable de te faire de sublime phrase à rallonge sans aucun sens… Et **Marco** a pitié de moi… il rajoute des virgules partout… avec des points… pleins de petits signes que je ne connais pas très bien. **Spirit.w.w, **la suite est majoritairement écrite… du moins pour les quinze prochains chapitres… Mais comme j'écris des fics en parallèle… je me donne de l'avance !!

_Elle_ : Avoue !

_Moa_ /innocente/ : De quoi ?

_Elle_ : Avoue !

_Moa_ /ronchonne/ : D'accord, jaipeurdelafeuilleblanche.

_Elle_ : Comment ?

_Moa_ : J'ai peur de rester en rade…

_Elle_ : C'est bien ! Brave bête !

_Moa_ : Ca va !! Eh !! Bon je continue… **Kaorou**, la suite arrivera **_TOUT LES VENDREDIS_**, sauf retard pour cause de correction. Pour le moment j'ai trois chapitres de corriger mais les autres sont encore tout pas beaux !! Et enfin **Flammula**, les explications… encore que…

_Elle_ : Allez _Moa_ tu peux la faire !!

_Moa_ : Pour Fumseck, je voulais emmener Harry dans un endroit qui équivaudrait Privet Drive en protection, mais qui ne soit ni Poudlard, ni le QG, je les trouve un peu trop accessible. Et j'avais besoin de l'équivalent d'une place forte. Mais bon, une partie de l'explication est dans ce chapitre, l'autre est pour plus tard… (_Elle_ essuie le front). Pour Voldemort, on devine (il est crétin mais quand même pas à ce point) qu'il sait qu'il existe un lien entre lui et Harry. Il sait que Harry peut s'introduire dans ses pensées puisqu'il l'a déjà fait. Il sait aussi qu'il peut maîtriser ses pensées puisqu'il envoie de fausse vision pour le ministère /Ouinn Sirius !/. Donc puisqu'il est Legilimens accomplit, il peut bloquer ses pensées. Les protéger derrière un mur mental, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi pour que Harry n'y accède pas. Bloquer la communication. Elle est toujours présente ! Mais il l'a 'maîtrise' mieux, ou du moins essaye de ne pas laisser échapper de trop gros trucs… Vala, J'espère que mon explication te satisfait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PUB ! Allez lire la fic de **CassieBlacketMarco ! **Ca s'appelle : Attaques à Poudlard !!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	4. Chapitre Trois : Liens

****

**Chapitre Trois : Liens**

* * *

Hermione se releva en entendant un hibou taper du bec à la fenêtre. Elle attendait la réponse de Harry depuis la veille, et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il aurait normalement dû leur répondre dans la journée, comme il le faisait depuis le début des vacances. Mais aucune lettre portée par Hedwige n'était venue les réconforter. 

Ron était aussi soucieux qu'elle et son humeur se ressentait sur l'entraînement. Ca faisait trois fois de suite qu'il envoyait Hermione en dehors des coussins censés la réceptionner après les sorts d'expulsion que Ron devait pratiquer sur elle. Elle commençait à avoir des bleus sur tout le corps, mais elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne s'en rendait presque pas compte.

A l'arrivée du hibou, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pris le parchemin que lui tendait négligemment l'oiseau. En lisant rapidement le message, le sourire revint sur son visage. Elle tendit le parchemin à Ron. Bientôt son visage s'éclaira. Harry était sain et sauf, il était à l'abri. Il ne pouvait pas actuellement leur répondre, mais le ferait incessamment sous peu.

Ils reprirent leur entraînement sous l'œil attentif de Remus, à qui ils avaient passé le parchemin.

Lorsque Ron fit atterrir Hermione à coté des oreillers, la jeune fille qui n'était plus préoccupée eut enfin une réaction.

« Ronald Weasley !

- Oui 'Mione ?

- Tu comptes m'envoyer encore combien de fois sur le sol dur ?

- Euh 'Mione... dit il en remarquant les bleus de la jeune fille.

- J'ai des marques partout ! Concentre toi un peu !

- Oui 'Mione chuis désolé j'étais ailleurs...

- Fais attention ! Dans un vrai combat, avec ton manque de concentration, tu serais déjà mort !

- Elle a raison, tu sais, Ron, rappela doucement Remus, que les deux élèves avaient totalement oubliés.

- Oui. » répondit Ron au deux en reprenant visiblement ses esprits.

Ils continuèrent l'entraînement jusqu'au soir en faisant essentiellement des rappels de ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant l'A.D. Remus, en plus de leur faire voir de nouveaux sorts, leur faisaient réviser ce qu'ils connaissaient et ce qu'ils avaient appris, pour que les sortilèges jetés deviennent des automatismes en cas de combat.

Ses deux élèves s'entraînaient tous les jours de la semaine. Et lorsque Molly le permettait, Ginny et les jumeaux passaient la journée à s'entraîner avec eux. Hermione et Ron avaient un entraînement obligatoire car leur position de meilleurs amis de Harry les mettaient dans une situation risquée. Harry étant difficilement atteignable, le meilleur moyen de le toucher était de s'en prendre à ses amis. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait laissé un emploi du temps des plus remplis pour leur vacances, afin que ceux ci puissent se défendre en cas de problème.

Hermione commençait à repousser l'Imperium, mais Ron y était encore très sensible. Ginny assistait à presque toutes les séances, mais elle devait pour cela convaincre sa mère tout les matins qu'elle était aussi menacée que son frère, et qu'elle nécessitait aussi un entraînement approfondi.

Avec l'appui de Remus, elle avait donc commencé à voir comment faire évolué son Patronus, qui ne prenait pas de forme corporelle définie pour le moment. Cependant elle s'intéressait davantage aux sortilèges de soins, de guérisons et de protections, qu'à ceux de duel. Les blessures de l'équipée du ministère l'avaient plus marquée, et elle préférait donc passée du temps avec un jeune Médicomage, Matthew Gould, qui venait de rentrer dans l'Ordre, qu'avec les deux inséparables préfets.

C'était d'ailleurs sous les railleries des jumeaux qu'elle étudiait les livres que lui ramenait Matthew, mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas les ragots dont il était la cause et rejoignait tous les soirs sa belle. Ginny était au courant qu'il sortait avec Katie, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Griffondor, mais avait « oublié » de le signaler à ses frères. Pendant ce temps, le Médicomage faisait la description de sa merveilleuse copine à Ginny, en lui demandant parfois des conseils pour comprendre les filles, qui restaient tout de même des mystères pour lui.

Elle l'écoutait distraitement en étudiant à une vitesse hallucinante tout ce qui pouvait servir en soin et en bouclier. Les blessures étaient tellement courantes dans les entraînements de duels qu'elle pouvait mettre à l'épreuve ses connaissances tout les jours, et ainsi prendre de l'assurance. Elle devint donc la spécialiste en soins avec Matthew.

Ron et Hermione, pendant ce temps, s'entraînaient sur des sorts de plus en plus complexes. Les résultats étant des plus probants, Remus augmenta le niveau, en leur lançant des sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour aiguiser leurs agilités. Ils travaillaient tous les deux très durs pour pouvoir assurer leur survie. Tous les soirs, ils se traînaient vers leurs chambres, tellement épuisés qu'ils ne rendaient même plus compte de ce qui les entourait. Ils se parlaient de moins en moins, mais c'est comme si une relation invisible les faisait se comprendre sans les mots.

Le lendemain de la lettre de Dumbledore, Remus vit, sans comprendre Ron se jeter sur Hermione, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de s'entraîner avec Ginny. Hermione était en train de devenir plus blanche que les murs de la salle d'entraînement, elle tomba, évanouie, au moment où Ron arriva à coté d'elle pour la rattraper.

Il la prit doucement et l'allongea sur un matelas de la salle, en demandant à sa sœur une potion régénérante. Ginny se précipita pour aller en chercher dans la cuisine, tandis que Remus s'approchait des deux jeunes gens. Hermione ouvrit un œil et sourit en voyant Ron à coté d'elle. Ron prit une jolie teinte rouge brique et détourna le regard de la jeune fille vers un Remus perplexe.

« Ron peux tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Pardon ? J'ai juste rattrapé Hermione alors qu'elle s'évanouissait... »

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle au jeune homme à ces mots, mais elle se sentait encore trop faible pour se relever. Ginny lui apporta la potion et lui tint le gobelet le temps que Hermione avale le contenu.

Remus continua :

« Tu étais dos à Hermione, tu te battais contre moi, comment as-tu su que Hermione allait s'évanouir alors que Ginny qui était face à elle n'a rien eu le temps de faire ?

- Je sais pas. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai sentie que Hermione n'allait pas bien et que je devais intervenir.

- Tu as pressentie le fait qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes ?

- Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ! Je savais juste que je devais me rapprocher d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de moi. » répondit le jeune homme en gardant la jolie teinte rouge brique. Hermione se mit aussi à rougir et enchaînas :

« Je l'ai appelé, dans ma tête j'ai pensé très fort à Ron. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide.

- Vous avez réussi à créer une relation télépathique entre vous ?

- Télepaquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Télépathique, répondit Hermione. En gros, si je le décide et toi aussi on peut discuter sans se parler. Uniquement en pensée.

- Cool !

- Oui mais je crois qu'il va falloir travailler cet aptitude, n'est ce pas Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, si vous arrivez à déterminer quand l'un a besoin de l'autre, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de travailler beaucoup pour développer cette capacité. Apparemment, votre lien ressemble à de l'occlumancie ?

- D'après la description de Harry, l'occlumancie permet de voir ce que l'on veut dans la tête de l'autre, alors que je ne fais que percevoir les sentiments de Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, mais je perçois lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, dit Hermione pensive.

- Moi c'est un peu pareil. Sauf pour tout à l'heure, ou j'ai ressenti physiquement que Hermione n'allait pas bien.

- Eh bien que de surprise, vous allez donc être capable de faire des miracles en duel si vous savez ce que l'autre fait ! dit Remus. Vous allez vous entraînez à développer ça dès cet après midi. De toute façon, l'entraînement de ce matin est terminé. Vous êtes sur les rotules, et vous ne prenez pas de réel repos depuis que vous vous êtes remis de vos blessures du ministère.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, demanda Hermione, est ce que nous n'aurions pas développé ce lien depuis la rencontre avec les cerveaux du ministères ?

- C'est possible que ces derniers vous aient laissé un cadeau de ce type. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr... je demanderais à Dumbledore. Bon allez maintenant, tous au lit !! Je viendrai vous réveillez lorsque le déjeuner sera prêt, avant que Molly ne me trucide de vous fatiguer autant. »

Les trois jeunes gens filèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. La maison de Sirius avait changé depuis le départ de Kreattur. Les éléments du décor, qui était auparavant indécollables, se détachaient maintenant sans problème du mur. Ce qui faisait penser à Molly que la magie elfique qui faisait tenir les objets provenait de Kreattur, et qu'avec son départ, les sorts avaient quittés la maison.

Le tableau dans le Hall avait donc été décroché et stocké au grenier, où personne n'allait, avec la tapisserie de la généalogie des Black. Molly, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Harry voulait faire avec la maison, se contentait de la nettoyer de fond en comble avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre. Les nouveaux membres prenaient cette maison à remettre en état comme un défi, et se faisaient un plaisir d'améliorer la maison où ils venaient récupérer après leurs missions.

Pendant sa sieste, Hermione fut réveillé par un bruit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny qui était à coté d'elle, s'assit dans son lit. Le bruit recommença, mais il ne venait pas de l'extérieur comme elle le pensait au début. Il résonnait dans sa tête comme un appel.

Elle pensa très fort _' Ron '_ et sursauta quand elle entendit un _' oui '_ très distinct.

_' Tu m'entends ? '_

_' Voui pourquoi ? Je dormais... '_

_' Il y a eu un gros bruit dans ton rêve ?? '_

_' Non juste un grand voile qui se déchirait, et tu étais de l'autre côté... '_

_' Comment se fait il qu'on puisse se parler alors que ce matin on arrivait à peine à sentir la présence de l'autre ? '_

_' 'Sais pas 'Mione '_

_' Ca va être pratique ce lien, je le sens !!! '_

_' Voui je pourrais te piquer toute les réponses pendant les exams... '_

_' Ronald ! '_

_' OK 'Mione !!! C'était pour rire... '_

_' J'espère bien ! Il va falloir s'habituer je pense... '_

_' Hem, est ce que je peux bloquer mon esprit, pour que tu ne vienne pas fouiller dans mes rêves ? '_

_' Je sais pas, faut essayer ! A partir de maintenant je vais essayer de communiquer avec toi, essaie de me bloquer ! '_

_' OK 'Mione '_

_' Ron ! '_

_' RON '_

_' RONALD WEASLEY TU M'ENTENDS ??? '_

_' LE ROUQUIN MALADROIT EST AUTORISE A REPONDRE !!! '_

_' ... 'Mione ?... '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' T'abuses quand même ! '_

_' Alors tu as réussi a bloquer ? '_ demanda Hermione.

_' Ben oui, tous sauf le dernier en fait... '_

_' Euh... Un pardon est de circonstance alors... ? '_

_' Oui je pense... Bon allez c'est ton tour ! '_

_' J'y vais !! '_ Hermione se concentra et bloqua toute idée ne provenant pas de son propre cerveau.

_' 'Mione '_

_' 'MIONE ? '_

_' LA JOLIE MADEMOISELLE GRANGER EST PRIEE DE REPONDRE !!! '_

_' ... C'est vrai ?... '_

_' De quoi ? '_

_' Que je suis jolie ? '_

_' Ron ? '_

_' Je sais que tu n'as pas bloqué la connexion... Répond s'il te plait ? '_ demanda doucement Hermione.

_' Ben, oui tu es jolie et tout ça... '_

_' Tu es tout rouge là ? '_

_' Sûrement... '_

_' T'inquiètes, moi aussi... '_ Répondit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_' Ginny se réveille, on se retrouve en bas ? '_

_' Voui 'Mione '_

_' ... A tout de suite ! '_

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à une Hermione rouge comme une écrevisse, caressant machinalement Pattenrond qui s'était mis sur les genoux de la jeune fille dès son réveil.

« Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? demanda Ginny.

- Pour rien, répondit trop rapidement Hermione. On descend manger ?

- Oui, l'entraînement et la sieste m'ont affamés !!

- En plus, je crois que Matthew mange avec nous ce midi...

- Oui, et il amène une surprise, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire s'étalant sur le visage.

- Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec lui ?

- Oui, il est vraiment super comme prof ! Et j'ai hâte de voir les livres qu'il a promis d'amener !!

- Juste pour les livres ? J'avais cru comprendre autre chose des jumeaux...

- Je leur ferais gober n'importe quoi à ces deux drôles... !!

- Parce que...

- Non, il n'y a rien entre nous deux si c'est que tu voulait savoir. Mais ne dit rien aux jumeaux avant que Matthew et sa surprise n'arrive, j'ai envie de leur clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Vivement qu'ils arrêtent de se pencher sur mon cas pour s'intéresser davantage au tien et à celui de Ron. »

Hermione recommença à rougir sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

« Ne me dit pas que mon frère ne t'intéresse pas, ça se voit comme une chocogrenouille au milieu de la figure...

- Tiens je viens de clouer le bec à la préfète !!!

- Ginnnny ! » répondit Hermione avec une menace dans la voix.

Et elle lança avec force son oreiller vers Ginny, qui le reçut en pleine tête. Hermione éclata de rire devant l'expression déconfite de son amie. Ginny la regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre Ron dans la cuisine. Entre-temps Hermione avait relancé la communication avec Ron :

« Je viens de balancer un oreiller dans la tête de ta sœur... Tu vas voir sa tête, elle est en train de descendre ... »

« On va rire deux minutes... juste pour savoir, pourquoi lui as tu balancé un coussin à la tête ? »

« Elle voulait que les jumeaux s'occupent de notre cas plutôt que du sien et de Matthew... »

« Ah ouais, attends, je vais pas la louper... » Répondit Ron d'un air bizarre.

Ce qui eu pour conséquence, de faire descendre les escaliers à Hermione à la vitesse de la lumière. Ginny, qui portait encore la marque de l'oreiller d'Hermione sur le visage, entra dans la cuisine avec une mine renfrognée.

« Alors comme ça, tu voulais distraire les jumeaux avec nous ? » Lança Ron à sa sœur.

Celle-ci, totalement éberluée, se retourna vers Hermione qui entrait à l'instant dans la cuisine.

« Com... Comment peut il savoir ce dont nous venons de discuter ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

- Voui, mais il ne s'agissait que de sentiments forts et exacerbés par le danger de la situation...d'après ce que vous disiez...

- Eh bien, pendant que tu faisait la sieste, on faisait quelques essais... continua Hermione.

- De quoi parlez vous les enfants ? demanda Mrs Weasley, tout en continuant de préparer le déjeuner pour les membres de l'Ordre devant passer au Q.G..»

Remus, qui entrait à l'instant dans la cuisine, lui répondit avant que les jeunes aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

« Apparemment, Ron et Hermione ont développé un lien télépathique depuis leur incursion au ministère. Et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre vous auriez fait des essais sans surveillance pendant le repos obligatoire...

- Mais Remus, tenta Hermione, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait avant que Ron ne me parles !

- Et toi Ron ?

- Eh bien en fait, je dormais déjà quand dans mon rêve un voile s'est déchiré pour me montrer Hermione derrière. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à discuter.

- Sur quelle distance votre lien fonctionne-t-il ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, songeuse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que de la chambre à la cuisine, le lien a fonctionné !

- Avec les sortilèges d'impassibilité que nous avons jetés pour protéger vos multiples oreilles des informations confidentiels l'été dernier, ce que vous venez de réaliser est très intéressant, commenta Remus.

- C'est pour ça ! dit alors Ginny en regardant son frère d'un œil mauvais. Que tu savais ce que je venais de dire à Hermione ?

- Heu, oui p'tite sœur... d'ailleurs comment ça va, toi et Matthew ?

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout te dire apparemment...» répondit énigmatiquement Ginny.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif vers Hermione qui secoua la tête en retour.

« Vous pourriez arrêter vos messes basses tous les deux ? demanda Mrs Weasley. On aimerait bien savoir de quoi vous parlez !

- Voui mais vous, au moins, n'entendez pas les remontrances de Hermione, alors que moi si ! » dit faiblement Ron.

Hermione était concentré à l'extrême, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini sa diatribe. Ron, pendant ce temps se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce allait de l'un à l'autre, en attendant la fin de la discussion.

Entre-temps Remus écrivait, dans ce silence bienfaiteur, une lettre à Dumbledore pour expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Hermione reprit la parole :

« Tu as bien compris, Ron ?

- Oui, 'Mione, t'inquiètes, mon cerveau n'est pas près de s'en remettre...

- On peut savoir ce que tu viens de lui dire ? En résumé ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- En gros, que s'il retentait une incursion dans ma mémoire, ça allait chauffer pour lui, répondit tranquillement Hermione en allant s'asseoir en face de Ron.

- C'est sûr que c'est en gros, marmonna Ron.

- Quelque chose à redire, Mr Weasley ? demanda Hermione durement.

- Non, non, c'est bon. » débita rapidement Ron.

Remus releva la tête de son parchemin et l'accrocha à un hibou qui fusa vers le dehors porter le courrier.

« Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler, dit il en regardant les jeunes gens. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à bloquer les intrusions de l'autre. Ca va ressembler à de l'occlumancie. Pour l'instant, quand vous bloquer votre esprit, vous arrivez à ingérer dans la tête de l'autre...

- Non uniquement si on cri intérieurement très fort, remarqua Hermione. On a essayé tout à l'heure.

- Imaginez que l'un de vous soit torturé... Que se passera-t-il si l'autre ressent toute la douleur qui se propage dans le corps du premier ? Avec un seul Doloris, on pourrait vous immobiliser tout les deux !

- Et comment arrive t'on arrive-t-on à bloquer entièrement son esprit ? demanda Ron.

- Il faut travailler à vider son esprit, ce qui ne laisserait plus de place à l'autre de s'immiscer. Le but ultime étant que si un de vous deux est torturé, le second soit capable de défendre l'autre.

- On va donc avoir de nouveaux cours, affirma Hermione dans un sourire.

- Je crois que le professeur Rogue va être content de vous revoir si tôt, répondit ironiquement Remus.

- Pas lui ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

- Et si !! Répondit Remus dans un large sourire. A moins que vous ne connaissiez quelqu'un d'autre pratiquant l'occlumancie ?

- Et si... commença Ron.

- ... Harry nous l'enseignait ? Finit Hermione en regardant Ron.

- Harry arrive à repousser les attaques de Voldemort mais n'est pas capable de vous l'enseignez... dit Remus.

- Les autres vont bientôt arriver pour manger, commença Mrs Weasley, donc vous mettez la table, les enfants ! »

Ron et Hermione jouèrent de leur lien pour faire des tours à Ginny en mettant la table, qui bientôt s'assit en disant que Ron et Hermione abusaient de leur capacité et que ce n'était pas drôle. Ils se mirent donc tout les trois d'accord avec Ginny pour jouer un tour aux jumeaux lorsque ces derniers arriveraient de leur magasin.

Lorsque Matthew arriva avec Katie, Ron sursauta en regardant sa sœur de travers. Mais visiblement Hermione le rassura car, sans aucune raison, il se mit à rire au milieu de la cuisine. Tout le monde se figea sauf Hermione qui commença à pouffer dans son coin. Ginny se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, et dit clairement :

« Quand vous aurez fini, les amoureux, de vous dire des mots tendres par la pensée, vous ferez partager vos blagues à l'assemblée ! »

Ron et Hermione virèrent tous les deux à la délicate teinte rouge coupable. Et ne se regardèrent plus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là pour manger. Matthew et quelques autres les regardaient bizarrement, mais personne n'osa poser de question.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent de leur magasin en s'excusant de leur retard. Leur boutique avait été envahie juste avant la fermeture, et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas fermer la porte à de potentiels clients.

Ils se retournèrent pour aller s'attabler lorsque leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

« Katie !

- Bonjour les garçons, leur répondit celle ci en souriant.

- Comment vas tu ? Lança Georges.

- Bien comme tu peux le voir...

- Tu as rejoint l'Ordre ? demanda Fred.

- Pas vraiment, je suis venue avec mon petit ami. »

Après que les jumeaux aient survolés la table, ils demandèrent qui était le chanceux, car même s'il y avait des célibataires dans la salle, peu correspondaient aux goûts de la jeune fille.

« Qui ??? Dirent ils en cœur.

-Eh bien, avec Matthew, bien sûr! » rétorqua-t-elle en prenant la main de son voisin.

Au lieu d'observer le jeune homme, les jumeaux se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à leur jeune sœur, qui souriait en observant leur réaction.

« Gin...demanda Fred à sa sœur, un brin de colère dans la voix.

- Dis moi... continua Georges.

- Tu ne nous aurais pas...

- Fais croire quelque chose...

- D'autre à propos de Matthew...

- des fois ?

- Tu n'aurais pas...

- Osé ?... »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« J'ai battu le record de Ron ! dit elle victorieuse, Vous m'avez cru pendant plus de deux semaines !!!

- Tu... commença Fred.

- Vous n'avez jamais aussi bien fonctionné !!» Jubila Ginny.

Les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée devant l'assurance qui émanait de leur jeune sœur.

Katie fut la première à réagir :

« On peut juste m'expliquer ce que Ginny vous a fait croire ? Même si je m'en doute à moitié...

- Les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner sur le fait que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Matthew. Et il ne comprenait pas que nos sujets de discussion étaient essentiellement axés sur les soins. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont posé la question, ils ont demandé si on ne parlait que de soins, ce à quoi je leur ai répondu que non sans épiloguer sur le fait que l'autre sujet était toi... Ce qui explique pourquoi il croyait que je voulais sortir avec Matthew... »

Katie regarda les jumeaux avant d'attraper Matthew par le col et de l'embrasser farouchement.

« Alors convaincus ? demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux qui avaient toujours un air sceptique après les révélations de Ginny.

- Oui, t'inquiètes Katie ! C'est sur la santé mentale de notre sœur que nous nous posions des questions... Dit Fred en regardant de travers Ginny.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si ma santé mentale vous préoccupait ! » Et elle retourna aider sa mère aux fourneaux.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

_M4r13_ : Hello everybody, everybody hello !

_Elle_ : Arrete !

_M4r13_ : Quoi ?

_Elle_ : De sortir ta science... Tout le monde ne parle pas anglais!

_M4r13_ : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_Rogue_ : Mais moi si !

_M4r13_ : Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici lui ?

_Elle_ : No idea, je ne suis que la conscience... Pas ton inconscient...

_M4r13_ : Mouais, on dit ça et...

_Rogue_ : Bon alors ses réponses elles arrivent ? Histoire que je me casse avant que Chouquette me trouve !

_M4r13_ : Ouaip, trois secondes y'a pas le feu...

_Rogue_ : M4r13 ! ACTIVEZ ! /vicieusement/ Sinon je vous retire des points !

_M4r13_ : C'est ça et moi je suis une sorcière aussi...

_Rogue_ : M4r13 !!!!

_M4r13_ : Okay, okay... Bon alors, je rassure **Alicia Grindelwald, sweet potter, Abel **(le soupçon elfique est là pour attiser ta curiosité !)**, S-Jennifer-S, CassieBlack et Marco **(Cassie tu pensais tout de même pas que Marco allait te laisser lire des chapitres tout pas beau parce que pas corriger? Merci mon Marco, le plus beau! chouette la rime!) ainsi que **Onalurca**, je continue ma fic, y'a pas de souci vis à vis de ça ! Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Bon pour la suite, comme d'habitude, **_Tous les vendredis _**!

Mention spéciale pour la plus belle review ! **Pol et Chouquette** ! On ne m'avait jamais dédié de chanson ! Merci les girls !! (euh... par contre... arrêtez de chanter du Pierre Perret... En lisant la review, il s'est mis à pleuvoir... lol)

_Rogue_ : Chouquette ? Pas **LA** Chouquette ?

_M4r13_ : Sisi ! Elles ont fait un super job !!! Bon j'avoue que le tambourin et le banjo ne sont pas mes instruments préférés, mais je dois dire qu'elle l'utilise superbement sur Trelawney !

_Elle_ : Elles ont posés des questions...

_M4r13_ : Ah bon ? /zieute la review/ Ah voui...

_Elle_ : Et...

_M4r13_ : Quoi ?

_Elle_ : Réponds leur !

_M4r13_ : Mouais, t'es pire que Rogue toi ! Bon alors la question concernait l'ascendance de Harry, Elfe, pas elfe ?? Tel est la question ??? Pas de réponse pour le moment ! Tu verras ça plus tard ma Polgara d'amour !! /relecture de la review/ _mangeuse de petit suisse ? _Hein ? je mange des petits suisse ?? Je n'étais pas au courant... Sirius et une guitare électrique /bave/

_Elle_ : Reprends toi !

_Sirius_ : Pourquoi, elle est adorable comme ça !

_M4r13_ /extatique/

_Sirius_ /chantonne/ : _Petite marie, je parle de toi, car avec ta petite voix, tes petites manies, tu as versés sur ma vie..._

_Rémus_ : ... _des milliers de roses..._ /toujours avec un long manteau et sa batterie/

/M4r13 tombe dans les pommes/

/Rémus accourt pour voir ce qui arrive à la demoiselle en détresse/

_M4r13_ /qui revient à elle/ : Ou suis je ?

_Rémus_ : Dans mes bras...

_M4r13_ /des gros cœurs à la place des yeux/ : Le plus belle endroit de la Terre alors...

_Sirius_ : Mon p'tit Lunard, je crois que tu as une touche... Je vais vous laisser... Rém' ? Je serais au bar avec Pol... (Pol trépigne de bonheur) Chouquette est partie à la chasse du Severusi Roguinitus (Elle est équipé pour l'attraper, des ingrédients à Potions rares, des pièges, du savon,...), et Petite Sorcière écrit le quatrième chapitre des fées follets (cf. PUB plus bas).

_**Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs.**_

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL, MORGANE ET LILY POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**_PUB_**** ! Allez lire la fic des Fees follets !! Ca s'appelle : Les fees follets ! C'est original, n'est ce pas ! Fic Co-écrite par moi, Polgara86, Chouquette, et Petite Sorcière ! Quatre Fées arrivent à Poudlard... Allez voir dans mes favoris !! Ou sur mon profil !! **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Anmenel

**Chapitre Quatre : Anmenel**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se mit à prononcer des mots. Soazzy le regarda et se mit à sourire. 

Il parut atterrir brutalement en voyant les yeux de l'elfe.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Je crois que vous parliez elfique, monsieur, dit-elle doucement.

- Mais je ne parle pas l'elfique, Soazzy...

- Vous venez pourtant de prononcer « il ne faut pas qu'il revienne » en elfique, Monsieur.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Peut-être cela fait-il parti de votre don, Monsieur.

- Je le saurais si je parlais elfique tout de même ! Ce n'est pas comme le fourchelang !

- Non, en effet. L'elfique s'apprend et n'est pas inné, même pour nous les elfes.

- Donc, je ne peux pas le parler...

- Pourtant, vous venez de le faire, Monsieur. »

Harry tenta de se relever dans le lit pour s'asseoir confortablement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, le moindre mouvement le faisait se crisper. Il voulut se lever, mais l'elfe l'en dissuada.

« De toute façon je ne pourrait pas aller bien loin ! » pensa-t-il.

Harry avala la potion régénérante que lui présenta Soazzy, et se rallongea, songeur. Il prit en charge de rechercher dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait se rapprocher un tant soit peu à des connaissances en elfique. Il ne voyait rien, à part les sorts appris dans les livres de Sirius. Une douleur lui déchira le cœur à ce prénom. Mais il tint bon et aucun son ne parvint à l'extérieur. Mais Soazzy s'était reculé, et elle le regardait comme si il était une bombe qui allait exploser.

Dumbledore se rua à l'étage supérieur lorsqu'il sentit une altération dans la magie constituant la maison. Il arriva bien vite auprès de la source perturbatrice, et regarda Harry d'un œil malicieux :

« Alors, comme ça, on a décidé de mettre la maison en ruine ?

- Comment ça, Monsieur ?

- Albus, Harry, Albus,... Tu as senti ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale, Mo... Albus, répondit Harry.

- Tu viens de provoquer ce qui équivaudrait à un raz de marée dans les flux magiques constituant la magie. Tu t'es maîtrisé à temps, et c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien détruit.

- Mais j'ai juste essayé de faire abstraction de la douleur que provoque la pensée de la mort de Sirius. » Dit calmement Harry.

Dumbledore ressentit encore la perturbation créée précédemment, mais il en fut à peine effleuré. C'était comme une brise dans la magie.

« Maintenant que tu as récupéré de ton potentiel magique, tu provoques des réactions dans la magie. La moindre de tes émotions peut être ressentie par les flux. Il va falloir désormais que tu apprennes à maîtriser tout cela. Je sais que tu es encore faible, mais c'est justement quand tu es faible qu'il faut que tu te domines. Outre tout ça j'ai une question, Harry.

- Quelle est elle ?

- Aurais tu découvert quelque chose de changer ?

- Comme le fait que je parle l'elfique couramment d'après Soazzy... dit Harry circonspect.

- Ca doit être ça.

- De quoi, Albus ?

- Dans le journal, Maximilien (auteur du journal) dit qu'il a commencé à parler tout seul car personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais je pensais que ça correspondait au fourchelang. C'est pourquoi je ne pensais pas que tu développerais d'autres pouvoirs. Mais ça expliquerais l'origine du pouvoir. Les premiers êtres à avoir utiliser la magie n'était pas les humains mais les elfes. Ils apprirent à l'utiliser en harmonie avec la nature bien avant que les hommes ne comprennent leur fonctionnement. Si le pouvoir provient bien d'eux, et donc des sources de la Vieille Magie, il serait donc normal que le pouvoir te permette de parler elfique. Ce serait aussi la raison pour laquelle la protection de ta mère a pue repousser le sortilège de la mort. Ce pouvoir a du augmenter la protection de ta mère.

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais inconsciemment parler elfique avant, comme pour le fourchelang...

- Je suppose que ton don devait d'abord se révéler... répondit Dumbledore. A ce sujet, as-tu trouvé un nom pour ce don ?

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose pendant qu'on en parlait, c'est comme si le nom qui m'est venu en tête correspondait déjà avant que je ne cherche...

- Et c'était ?

- _Anmenel._

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas Albus...

- Cela veut dire « don du ciel », Professeur, intervint Soazzy.

- Soazzy, connais-tu le pouvoir que développe Harry ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

- Non, Monsieur. Il existe de vieilles légendes sur des grands pouvoirs, mais le peuple elfique a oublié depuis longtemps son histoire, et très peu d'elfes connaissent encore les légendes. Il faudrait demander aux elfes de Poudlard, peut être que quelqu'un se souvient encore des bribes de ce que nous fûmes.

- Merci Soazzy. Je verrai demain quand j'irai à Poudlard, énonça Dumbledore. Harry ?

- Oui, Mo... Albus !

- J'aimerais que tu essaies de parler avec Soazzy en elfique. Si tu n'arrives pas à parler, essaies au moins de comprendre. Ca te sera utile d'ici peu.

- Pourquoi, monsieur ?

- Albus... Je voudrais que tu puisses lire des livres de Vieille Magie, mais je ne sais pas lire l'elfique, et tu devras donc les travailler seul. Ils contiennent des informations qui pourraient t'aider pour ton _anmenel._ De plus Soazzy ne sait ni lire ni écrire l'elfique, elle ne fait que le parler couramment, donc elle ne pourra pas t'aider pour les livres. Donc tant que tu seras alité tu devras parler elfique avec Soazzy, ça te fera un bon entraînement. Dès que tu iras mieux nous commencerons à étudier ton _anmenel. _Puis tu te plongeras dans des livres de Vieille Magie pour voir si on ne peut pas en sortir une aide pour faire face à Voldemort.

- Eh bien, ça c'est du planning. Je me croirais presque en vacances avec Hermione... dit Harry en souriant.

- Je crois que tes amis ont aussi un été chargé d'entraînements intensif au Q.G. de l'Ordre.

- Je n'ai pas répondu à la lettre de 'Mione ! dit Harry en se relevant brusquement, ce qui le fit grimacer lorsque ses muscles se rappelèrent à lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà prévenu le Q.G. que tu étais avec moi, sourit Dumbledore en voyant la tête de son élève.

- Donc, c'est repos ?

- Oui, encore que je trouve que ta magie revient vite pour quelqu'un qui s'en est presque vidé.

- Un effet secondaire de l'_anmenel _je suppose... répondit Harry. Qui va de paire avec le fait que je n'ai presque pas besoin de dormir.

- Oui, peut être..., Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai des rendez-vous cet après midi au ministère, et je dois m'occuper de ce que fait l'Ordre.

- Et moi je vais discuter avec le jeune maître ! dit joyeusement Soazzy.

- Oui Soazzy, et tu fais attention à son pouvoir, même s'il ne veut pas te faire du mal, inconsciemment il peut en perdre le contrôle, et cette pièce n'est pas aussi bien protégée que l'autre, la mis en garde Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, je ferais attention. » répondit joyeusement l'elfe.

Puis elle commença à s'exprimer dans un langage très doux à l'écoute. Même si le directeur ne le comprenait pas, il aimait entendre cette langue, mais Harry réagit différemment à ce que disait l'elfe, il prit un air concentré.

Il fixa l'elfe de maison de ses yeux insondables. Soudain, comme une vieille locomotive que l'on tente de remettre sur les rails, une voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas aussi douce que celle de l'elfe, et elle accrochait sur la prononciation des mots, mais au vue du sourire qu'étalait l'elfe, Harry venait de lui répondre en elfique.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce laissant les deux autres en pleine discussion. Il rencontra dans le couloir Minerva. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui demandant pourquoi il lui avait fait quitté une mission afin qu'elle revienne de toute urgence à Poudlard.

« J'ai une autre mission à vous donnez, Minerva, répondit le vieil homme.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- J'ai ramené Harry ici et comme peu de personne connaisse cet endroit, je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux que quelqu'un le surveille.

- Il est pourtant autonome ? Il a maintenant presque 16 ans il me semble...

- Oui, mais certaines informations ne doivent pas être connues, et Harry ne peut pas être laissé seul pour le moment. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais vous comprendrez d'ici peu. Je dois partir pour le ministère cet après midi. Je vous le laisse donc. Pour le moment, il est occupé avec Soazzy, et il doit se reposer. Mais n'entrez sous aucun prétexte dans la chambre de Harry. Si Soazzy vient vous prévenir que quelque chose ne va pas bien, envoyer moi Fumseck mais ne rentrez pas dans la pièce ! Il en va de votre vie !

- Mais, Albus, ce n'est qu'un adolescent !?

- Qui a quelques problèmes pour se dominer en ce moment... Je vous laisse ou je vais être en retard. Fumseck ! »

Et dans un « pop » il disparut, laissant le professeur de métamorphose perplexe devant une porte de chambre close d'où provenait le rire aigu d'une elfe et celui, plus calme, d'un adolescent.

Harry comprenait tout ce que disait l'elfe. Il en était resté muet au début, puis, il avait essayé de parler. ça avait été difficile de trouver la prononciation exacte. Il accrochait encore sur certains mots, mais il se corrigeait comme si la langue qu'il parlait faisait partie de ses souvenirs, et qu'il la reparlait après un long moment. Certains éléments qui lui manquaient lui revenaient naturellement, sans que Soazzy n'ait le temps de corriger.

Il trouvait cela étrange. De même qu'il trouvait le vocabulaire de l'elfe très peu étendu. Il lui apprit même quelques mots de la vie courante que l'elfe ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle remplaçait par des mots humains. Les sonorités du langage provoquaient le même émerveillement que le chant du phœnix à Harry. Elles apaisaient son cœur et le reposaient. Sa voix prenait de l'assurance, et la musique de l'elfique commençait à percer dans ses paroles. La prononciation devenait plus aisée à chaque mot, et son discours pris un air de chant au plus grand bonheur de Soazzy.

_« #Vous faites de réels progrès, jeune maître !#_

-_#Oui apparemment, mais je ne m'explique toujours pas comment il se fait que je te comprenne...#_

_-#Ce n'est pas grave maître ! Le plus important étant que vous me compreniez ! En plus, vous répondez presque aussi bien qu'un elfe !#_

_- #Presque ?#_

_- #L'accent que vous avez n'était utilisé que dans les nobles familles elfes, d'après ce que je sais...#_

_- #En gros tu es en train de me dire que mon accent est snob ??#_ Dit Harry une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

_- #C'est exactement ça maître ! Vous êtes un petit snobinard !_# » répondit Soazzy en riant.

La tête mi-confuse, mi-rieuse de l'elfe fit rire Harry, ce qui entraîna le rire franc de l'elfe.

« Eh bien, au moins, le moral est bon » pensa McGonagall en s'éloignant de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du directeur, qui comptait des livres introuvables, même dans l'allée des embrumes.

Elle passa donc son après midi confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, plongée dans un ouvrage sur des formes partielles de métamorphose. C'est dans cette position que Dumbledore retrouva son professeur de métamorphoses. Il n'osa pas la déranger, et se dirigea vers la chambre du premier étage. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un portrait des plus attendrissant. Harry s'était endormi avec les lunettes sur le bout du nez, et Soazzy somnolait sur sa chaise. Au mouvement de recul que fit le directeur pour les laisser dormir, Soazzy ouvrit les yeux, elle descendit de la chaise et alla doucement enlever les lunettes du Survivant, qui risquaient de tomber. Puis se faufila hors de la chambre pour suivre son maître.

« Alors Soazzy, tu as passé un bon après midi ?

- C'était des plus divertissant, Maître, répondit l'elfe. Je n'avais pas parler dans ma langue depuis bien longtemps... les elfes de Poudlard ne parlent que l'humain depuis de nombreuses générations. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une conversation avec mon grand-père.

- Pourrais-tu nous apportez du thé et des gâteaux dans le bureau, s'il te plait. Je crois que Minerva n'a pas vu les heures passées, et elle doit être affamée, demanda le directeur.

- Bien sûr... ! » Et l'elfe disparut avant de finir sa phrase dans un « pop ».

Dumbledore redescendit dans le bureau, et notifia sa présence d'un « hum, hum » qui fit sursauter le professeur.

Elle se retourna précipitamment vers le directeur, une flamme de colère dans le regard. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle reprit un masque plus calme en énonçant :

« Albus, j'ai déjà passé toute une année avec une folle comme collègue, si vous voulez garder la vie sauve, je vous conseille d'éviter de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Mrs Ombrage.

- J'adore le regard que vous me lancer à chaque fois... Je suis désolé Minerva, mais c'est un réel plaisir, répondit Dumbledore une étincelle de malice dans le regard. De plus je ne vois pas ce que cette chère Dolorès a bien pu vous faire...

- Albus, vous exagérez... » Gloussa le professeur le plus strict de tout Poudlard.

* * *

_Il apprenait vite, le Conseil l'avait prévenu, mais sa tâche était récente, et il avait à peine eu le temps de s'habituer au jeune homme. Cependant les ordres sont les ordres, et il devrait se préparer plus vite pour tout mettre en place. _L'autre_ était d'accord, enfin _elle_ n'avait pas trop eu son mot à dire. Un sourire s'affichât sur ses lèvres. _

_La rencontre se ferait d'ici peu, le potentiel magique augmentait à chaque transe du garçon et des failles apparaissaient dans les protections du manoir. Dumbledore travaillait activement à les boucher, mais elles apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreuses. _

_D'ici quelques jours son travail sur les barrières ne suffirait plus... Et il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'en avait pas le droit. Son aide serait automatiquement détectée par le Conseil... Et _l'autre_ qui ne l'aidait pas..._

* * *

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

_M4r13_ : Kikoo tout le monde ! 

_Elle_ : Et voilà le retour de la plus stupide !

_M4r13_ /boude/

_Elle_ : Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir faire les réponses !

_M4r13_ /boude toujours/

_Elle_ /observe le boudin/ : Moui bon... déjà des excuses ! ON /regard torve vers le truc dans son coin/ devait publier ce court chapitre la semaine dernière, mais par une suite d'événements, j'ai oublié, puis, préféré attendre et bien le recorriger avant de publier ce chapitre.

_M4r13_ /boude toujours/

_Elle_ : Décidément... Donc les réponses dans l'ordre : **Polgara86** ou l'amour de ma vie...

_M4r13_ /qui sort de son mutisme/: Hein ? Nan mais ça ne va pas toi !

_Elle_ : Pas toi, moi c'est Elle ! (subtile...)

_M4r13_ /re-boudin/ : Mpff !

_Elle_ : Mais oui c'est ça... Bon pour ma Pol, j'avais pensé à quelque chose avec les fameux cerveaux du ministère en lisant le cinquième tome, et quitte à ce que cette histoire ne ressemble à rien... lol ! Je cite : _Rogue:__ /ne prend pas la peine de répondre/ en plus dans cette fic je vais de voir me taper la belette et le castor. Je suis maudit. Et avec leur don de télépathie je suis sûr qu'ils vont se moquer de moi. _Euh, je crois effectivement que Roguichou va souffrir, mais j'avais oublier cette partie du programme (je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre de la fin de l'été, ça tombe bien...). Pour ton groupe de musique, tu devras donc repasser, par contre qui a dit Nutella ?? Bonne chance pour ton concours ! Bisous la belle ! /Croise les doigts/

_M4r13_ : Mpff...

_Elle_ : hmm, hmm... alors la suivante... **Onalurca** ! J'ai l'impression que tu lis toutes les fics toi ! Dès que je vais lire un peu les reviews, je t'y vois systématiquement ! Bon, tout ça pour te dire que le ryry revient dans ce chapitre. J'essaie d'alterner un peu. Normalement je voulais faire un chapitre sur deux au QG, mais j'ai vite fait le tour des occupations des ado, alors j'ai préféré me centrer plus sur ce que faisait Harry par moment !

_Rogue_ : Ahahahahahahahaha !

_Elle_ : Quoi ?

_Rogue_ : T'es juste resté en rade devant ta copie...

_Elle_ : Ben oui, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire sur eux...

_Rogue_ : Mwouarfouarfouarf...

_Elle_ : Méfie toi, c'est moi qui souffle les idées à l'auteur... Tu sais l'inconscient... Et elle écrit un joli paragraphe sur toi en ce moment... Ca te dirais de te faire étouffer par **Chouquette** ET **Dreyd** ? Les deux Roguophages /clin d'œil/...

_Rogue_ /s'étouffe dans sa robe/ : Je... Euh...

_M4r13_ /sort un papier de sa poche/ : Tu te souviens de ce contrat Sevie ?

_Rogue_ : Je... Vraiment, mais...

_M4r13_ : Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire...

**/Flash Back sur une review pour les fées follets/**

_M4r13 : De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis à toi! Et soit un peu plus correct ou j'appelle Chouquette!  
Rogue : Nan ! Pas ça !! Tout sauf ça ! Me marier avec Potter si il le faut, mais pas ça! Cette chose est dingue elle passe son temps à me mettre dans la douche et à...  
M4r13 : Quoi ? Elle te viole ? Ca doit être drôle au moins...  
Rogue : Nan ! Pire ! Elle ne veut plus me quitter ! Elle... elle... elle m'... elle m'ai... elle m'aime...  
M4r13 : C'est tout ? On le savait déjà ! Tu devais être le dernier au courant sur ce coup là !  
Rogue : J'ai beau être ignoble, le pire des salops, elle s'accroche ! Je veux qu'elle arrête de me harceler !  
M4r13 : Tu veux un bon moyen pour qu'elle arrête ?  
Rogue : OUI !  
M4r13 : Une condition !  
Rogue : Tant que ça peut me débarrasser de l'autre cinglée...  
M4r13 : Tu devras donc te laisser faire dans la fic des fées follets...  
Rogue : Dans une certaine mesure ?  
M4r13 : On garde ton sale caractère, mais tu ne pourras plus ronchonner sur ton rôle !  
Rogue : Mouais... /signe le contrat magiquement/ pourquoi pas ! C'est quoi alors ce moyen ?  
M4r13 : Essaye d'être gentil avec ton entourage et a priori tu devrais (moins) l'intéresser.  
Rogue : Vrai ?  
M4r13 : on peut toujours essayé...  
Rogue : Même pas sûre ?  
M4r13 : Nan, mais j'ai ta parole pour cette fic!  
Rogue : De quelle maison fais tu partie ? Serpentard ??  
M4r13 : Nope Griffy!  
Rogue pleure: Je me suis fait avoir par une griffondor blonde? Môman!  
M4r13 /barbouillé de nutella/ : Chuis la meilleure! Je le savais!!  
Pol : Nutella?? Qui a dit nutella?  
M4r13 : Pol, retourne te coucher il est tard... (Minuit). En plus avec le bol qu'on a Chouquette va...  
/Plaquage de Rogue à la mode Chouquette/  
M4r13 : Qu'est ce que je disais... On va les laisser roucouler...  
Rogue : Lâche ! Marie ! Sors moi de là !  
M4r13 : Bizarre, j'entends plus rien... et toi Pol ?  
Pol : Moi pareil...  
/M4r13 et Pol se barre en courant, tandis que Chouquette force Rogue à faire des choses réprimé par la morale : des bisous !/_

**/Fin du Flash Back le plus humiliant de l'histoire de Rogue/**

_Elle_ : ce que tu n'avais pas lu, c'était les petites lignes en bas du contrat... sur lequel tu t 'engageais aussi sur ma fic et celle de Pol...

_Rogue_ : Sauvez moi Merlin !!!

_Elle_ : Mais oui , bien sûr, comme si l'autre cloche allait descendre juste pour toi...

_Merlin_ : On ma appelé ?

_Elle_ : On s'est trompé de numéro, excusez nous !

_Merlin_ : Pas de quoi... j'aime bien revenir de temps en temps...

_Rogue_ /bâillonné/ : Mfff !

_Elle_ : Bonne soirée à vous Monseigneur !

_Merlin_ /qui s'efface lentement/ : A vous aussi, gente dame.

_Elle_ : Reprenons avec la dernière mais pas la moindre **DREYd** !

_M4r13_ : Pourquoi pas la moindre ?

_Elle_ : Elle a reviewer tout les chapitres...

_M4r13_ : Respect. Il faut que je le fasse avec son **journal**...

_Elle_ : Ca ne fera jamais que deux mois que tu dis ça...

_M4r13_ /boude/

_Elle_ /secoue la tête/ : Donc le premier chapitre était génial... Merki ! la seconde review, j'ai pas tout compris... Pourquoi Rogue tue Harrychou ? /perplexe/ Ah, au fait... pas de cochonceté dans mes reviews s'il te plait... Vraiment, embrasser Rogue... Berk ! Pour l'inconnu... qui est ce ?? Et bien tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre là... Niark ! Troisième review : Je suis désolé pour la concurrence occasionné entre Chouquette et toi, mais si vous continuez à vous l'arrachez, je vais finir par le mettre en couple avec McGonagall... Pour ce qui est que tu ne veux pas faire... Non, **l'inconnu n'est PAS Sirius**... Je te l'avais déjà notifié dans un mail, mais c'est dans le cas ou d'autres barges dans le coin traîneraient et penseraient que je vais ressusciter Black. J'adore Sirius, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, mais il est mort dans mon esprit. Je ne me résouds pas à le ressusciter. Dernière proposition : Severus dans le quatrième chapitre ? Euh... /relecture rapide du chapitre avant publication/ nan ! /smile/

M4r13 : Simple précision, le chapitre cinq est écrit, mais il est chez les correcteurs avec son copain le chapitre six. Je ne sait donc pas si je pourrais le publier vendredi prochain... Désolé!

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

_Rémus, Sirius_ /arrivent en courant/ : On est en retard ?

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL, MORGANE ET LILY POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**PUB!! ****Un loup en chocolat - 1877884 by Titou Moony:-p !! Le loupiot est absolument A-DO-RABLE !! A****llez voir dans mes favoris !! Ou sur mon profil !! ******

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


	6. Chapitre Cinq : Stress des Résultats

**Chapitre Cinq : Stress des résultats**

* * *

Au Square Grimmaurd, les entraînements allaient bon train. Les deux télépathes travaillaient leur lien tous les soirs, après des journées bien remplies. Ils s'essayaient sur des distances de plus en plus grandes, et ne rencontraient pour l'instant pas de difficulté. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas bloquer leurs esprits.

Ginny, depuis son coup d'éclat avec les jumeaux, se tenait tranquille et travaillait dur tous les grimoires, parchemins et autres documentations que lui apportait Matthew. Ce dernier était très occupé avec l'Ordre, en plus de son travail à Ste Mangouste. Il passait un maximum de son temps libre au Q.G., pour répondre aux questions de la jeune Weasley. Il en profitait pour y venir voir Katie, qui venait de rentrer dans l'Ordre sous l'influence des jumeaux, et qui s'entraînait avec eux pour s'améliorer dans les duels. Elle ne les maîtrisait pas trop durant sa scolarité, ayant axé son cursus sur le Quidditch. En plus de ses entraînements, elle aidait les jumeaux à leur magasin pour les vacances.

Hermione et Ron étaient inséparables. Et pour leur entourage direct, leur relation devenait étouffante. Ils finissaient la phrase de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte. Ne se parlaient jamais directement. Et parfois éclataient de rire alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Ils en prirent conscience, et essayèrent de ne plus communiquer uniquement par télépathie, au grand soulagement de Mrs Weasley, qui devenait de plus en plus soucieuse en les regardant faire. Elle fut soulagée lorsque Ron commença à contredire Hermione sur un sujet quelconque. Une dispute digne de leur amitié s'en suivit, que Molly ne fit rien pour arrêter.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Hermione devenait de plus en plus irritable. Et Ron, après s'être fait rabrouer parce qu'il était dans la lune, lui demanda pourquoi.

« Onapareçulesbuses... marmonna Hermione.

- Les quoi ? Redemanda Ron, qui n'avait pas compris ce que Hermione avait dit.

- Les BUSES, Ronald Weasley ! On est censé recevoir les résultats ! Tu te souviens avoir passé un examen avant notre excursion au ministère, non ? Dit Hermione avec hargne.

- Oh, ça ?

- Oui, ça...

- Bof, tu vas encore avoir tout réussi... comme en première année où tu avais eu 120 de bonnes réponses, dit négligemment Ron.

- Tu te rends compte de l'importance qu'auront ces résultats sur ta vie ?? Commença Hermione, qui commençait à partir dans les aigus.

- Je me rend compte que je serai sourd ce soir... marmonna Ron.

- On est censé les recevoir aujourd'hui...

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça...

- Non, Ronald, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur... »

' Tu es juste aussi joyeuse qu'un Troll des montagnes a qui ont vient de piquer son menu du jour, c'est tout... ' Pensa Ron.

' Arrête de penser et ferme la connexion si tu veux dire des choses aussi gentille, Weasley ! ' Cria Hermione dans la tête de Ron.

« Ouch ! Eh, vas y mollo quand même !! Tu vas me rendre sénile ! répondit Ron.

- Mais imagine que j'ai tout raté, dit Hermione, qui commençait à se sentir mal. Que les examinateurs notent plus durement...

- Stop ! Calme toi 'Mione !

- Mais... » Dit Hermione des larmes dans les yeux.

Ron ouvrit les bras et Hermione s'y jeta. Elle se mit à sangloter contre la poitrine de son ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient développé leur lien, ils étaient incapables de se cacher quoi que ce soit sans que l'autre ne s'en doute. Ron avait bien vu que le sommeil de son amie était troublé la nuit dernière. Mais d'un accord commun implicite, ils n'intervenaient pas dans les rêves de l'autre lorsque la connexion se créait malgré eux.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos, le temps que les gros sanglots passent. Et lorsqu'il sentit Hermione se détendre dans ses bras, il sut qu'il n'avait rien besoin de dire ou penser pour que son amie se calme. La présence de la jeune fille dans ses bras lui procurait un bonheur immense. Il était bien. Hermione ne pleurait plus. Il le sentit tout de suite lorsque ses larmes se tarirent.

Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune fille en la retenant à l'abri, tout près de lui. Elle lui sourit. Il sourit timidement à la jeune fille en la laissant seule. Elle parut perdue sans la bulle protectrice que créait Ron, lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle le regardât d'un air indécis, avant de se rapprocher de lui. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, les yeux de Ron étincelaient un peu plus. Et c'est lorsqu'ils mêlèrent leurs souffles qu'elle sut que Ron était son havre de paix.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. S'habituant chacun l'un à l'autre. Tendrement, Hermione resserra leur étreinte. Ron lui caressa le dos. Leur baiser s'approfondit, s'enflammant. Les mains de Ron prenaient possession du corps de Hermione, découvrant les courbes et les déliés de sa petite amie. Hermione avait hésité à le toucher. Mais elle prenait de l'assurance, elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure de feu de Ron. Elle descendit ses mains sur son torse, dessinant ses muscles façonnés par le Quidditch.

Ginny entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, fonça vers son lit pour attraper un livre qu'elle avait oublié, et c'est en se retournant pour s'excuser de son intrusion qu'elle stoppât net.

« Euh, j'aurais peut être dû frapper... » Dit-elle, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Devant elle se tenait son « grand » frère, qui prenait des teintes intéressantes de l'arc en ciel, tandis qu'Hermione arrangeait rapidement ses vêtements.

« Je crois que je vais vous laissez... continua-t-elle, en essayant de s'esquiver.

- GIN' ! » La rappela instantanément son frère.

Elle se figea sur place et regarda son frère, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Oui, répondit elle innocemment.

- Si j'entends parler de ça en dehors de nous trois, tu vas m'entendre, répliqua durement Ron. Je n'ai pas envi de supporter les sarcasmes des jumeaux pendant tout l'été. Et je sais pertinemment d'où viendra la fuite ! Si tu ne veux pas faire un regain d'attention de la part des deux terreurs, je te conseillerais de rester tranquille. Et maintenant tu vas promettre de ne rien dire !

- Je le jure. T'inquiètes frérot, pour l'instant, ils sont encore bien trop préoccupés par le couple Katie/Matthew pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit vous concernant. Mais fermez la porte à clé la prochaine fois... dit-elle en s'échappant.

-'Mione ? Ça va ? dit Ron en se penchant vers sa douce.

- Oui, répondit doucement Hermione.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute blanche et tu n'as rien dit à Ginny...

- Oui, je suis un peu perdue, je crois... »

Ron la reprit dans ses bras, et Hermione se pelotonna contre son nouveau petit ami. Elle lui arrivait à peine en dessous du menton et semblait si minuscule, dans les bras de Ron. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, contents de s'être enfin trouvés. Puis ils s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'heure, Remus n'allait pas tarder à venir les chercher pour leur entraînement de duel quotidien, et ils voulaient garder intact ce moment parfait d'éternité dans leur mémoire commune.

Ils descendirent donc à contrecoeur les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny, qui était plongée dans ses livres. Le salon était plus chaleureux depuis que l'arbre généalogique des Black avait quitté la pièce. La lumière entrait à flot et éclairait la table en bois recouverte de livres. Ginny ne releva pas les yeux à leur entrée. Matthew et Katie se bécotaient dans un des canapés qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

Hermione s'assit à coté de la jeune Weasley et commença à feuilleter un livre avec un air distrait. Ron, lui, se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait l'air concentré.

Ils discutaient.

' On fait une bêtise... ' Commença Ron.

' Non, c'était... '

' Si même toi tu ne sais pas définir ce qui vient de se passer, on est mal ! 'Dit Ron en riant intérieurement.

' Je ne trouve pas le mot, mais ce que je sais c'est que je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie, Ron... '

' Moi aussi, 'Mione... Excuse moi si je te taquine, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore remis complètement...'

' J'ai l'impression de flotter... '

' Pareil pour moi... '

Ils s'observèrent, croyant que les autres regardaient ailleurs.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce fixèrent Ginny, qui était toujours plongée dans les livres.

« Arrêtez d'avoir des conversations télépathiques, c'est désagréable à la fin.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un œil coupable.

- Mais Gin', tenta Ron. On ne voulait pas te déranger !

- Excuses nous Ginny. » Continua Hermione.

Et elle regarda suspicieusement Ginny.

« Comment savais-tu que nous discutions, alors que nous essayions de ne pas le montrer ?

- Vous devriez apprendre à rendre vos visages impassibles, si vous voulez que vos discussions reste privées. Ron est devenu brusquement rouge et tu as fait pareil deux secondes après. Et à moins d'avoir de fortes bouffées de chaleur, je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour que vous agissiez aussi bizarrement.

- Comment as-tu pu voir ça, le nez plongé dans ton bouquin ? dit Ron, soupçonneux.

- Vous êtes distrait lorsque vous discutez, et vous ne faites plus attention à ce qui vous entoure. Ca peut vous être fatal en duel ! répliqua Ginny.

- Et elle a totalement raison, dit Remus, qui était entré sans bruit, faisant brusquement sursauter les amoureux, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ginny le regardait d'un air malicieux.

- Elle est remarquable cette potion, dit Remus en souriant à Ginny. Tu savais que j'étais là depuis combien de temps ?

- Dès que tu es rentré dans la maison, j'ai sentie ton odeur.

- Décidément, Rogue m'étonnera toujours...

- Pourquoi professeur ? demanda Hermione, qui l'avait observé converser avec sa voisine.

- Il a développé une potion qui aiguise les sens. Elle donne à peu près les mêmes capacités qu'un loup garou, au niveau de la détection. C'est pourquoi, Ginny à réussit à détecter ma présence lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, alors que vous n'aviez rien remarqué.

- Et c'est pour ça que je savais que vous aviez rougit presque simultanément. Le sang à affluer à votre visage, et votre chaleur corporelle a augmentée. Par contre, je crois qu'être toujours à l'affût de son entourage doit devenir dérangeant... expliqua Ginny en regardant Remus.

- C'est pour ça que je prends des potions qui diminuent la sensibilité. Ça me permet d'avoir des relations à peu près normales avec mes concitoyens.

- Quand as-tu pris cette potion ? Questionna Ron.

- Dès que je suis redescendue de la chambre, tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça... et combien de temps durent les effets de la potion, professeur ?demanda Ron.

- Ça dépend de la corpulence de la personne prenant la potion, je dirais à priori que pour obtenir le même temps d'utilisation, il te faudrait le double de ce que ta sœur a avalé. »

Ron resta songeur dans son coin tandis que la discussion continuait sans lui.

' Ron ? ' Appela Hermione.

' Mm... '

' Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? ' Demanda la jeune fille.

' Je cherchais les possibilités d'utilisation d'une telle potion... '

' Ah,... '

' 'Mione ? '

' Oui ? '

' J'aimerais bien te prendre dans mes bras... '

' On se retrouve là-haut ? ' Demanda Hermione

' J'arrive ...'

Hermione quitta la pièce à toute allure en disant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre. Après son départ, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Ron demande :

« Professeur ?

- Oui, Ron.

- Est-ce que la potion augmente aussi les capacités de l'ouïe ?

- Tous les sens sont augmentés, sauf celui du toucher, répondit Ginny.

- Il y a des effets secondaires à la potion ?

- On ne sait pas encore, c'est pour ça que Ginny la teste, rétorqua alors Matthew. Et moi, je la surveille.

- Oui, c'est sûr que tu la surveilles, marmonna Ron dans son coin.

- RON ! Appela Ginny. Moi je te comprends lorsque tu marmonnes...

- N'empêche que ce n'est pas en embrassant sa petite amie qu'il vérifie qu'il ne t'arrive rien, continua-t-il.

- Ron, tu veux que je parle d'un sujet récent devant tout le monde ? » Menaça Ginny.

« Tu as promis Ginny !

- Je...

- Bon aller, c'est entraînement, maintenant ! » Dit Remus, interrompant la joute verbale entre le frère et la sœur.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de travail. Matthew les suivit pour observer les performances de Katie, et accessoirement surveiller Ginny. Mais Ron se faufila vers les étages supérieurs pour rejoindre Hermione. Il la trouva dans « la chambre des garçons », comme l'appelait Mrs Weasley.

Elle avait un air un peu perdu parmi le bazar ambiant, désorganisé avec soin par les jumeaux et Ron depuis le début des vacances. Il se dirigea vers elle en faisant attention à ce qui traînait au sol. Il se retourna brusquement et lança un sort pour bloquer la porte. Puis délicatement, il débarrassa un coin du lit le plus proche pour que lui et Hermione puisse s'asseoir. Il tendit la main d'un air hésitant vers le visage de la jeune fille. Elle la lui prit doucement et s'assit à ses cotés en souriant.

' Oh, 'Mione ! ' Pensa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

' Je... '

' Chut, ne pense pas... '

' Toi non plus... '

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils redevinrent sérieux aussi vite que le fou rire les avait pris. Ils se rapprochèrent en prenant le temps de s'observer. Lorsque leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles s'effleurant, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et s'embrassèrent. Les mains de Ron quittant le dos de la jeune fille pour se perdre dans sa chevelure.

Après ce moment de tendresse, Hermione recula. Ron lui caressa le visage, partant de son front pour venir effleuré ses lèvres.

« Ils vont venir nous cherchez. » Souffla Hermione

« Oui, tu as raison, nous devrions les rejoindre. » Dit Ron. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le visage de la jeune fille des yeux, de peur que son rêve se termine là.

« Allez Ronald, un peu de courage. » Continua doucement Hermione en se levant du lit sur lequel ils s'étaient assis.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et il la regardait comme si elle était la septième merveille de l'Univers. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi bien sous ce regard scrutateur. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève à son tour. Il la prit, et une fois debout rapprocha de lui la jeune fille.

' Vous êtes la personne auquel je tiens le plus, Mademoiselle Granger ' pensa-t-il en ouvrant leur lien télépathique.

' Vous de même, Monsieur Weasley ' répondit joyeusement Hermione en se pelotonnant contre lui.

' Je pense que tu es exactement à ta place dans mes bras, tu sais... '

' Et je trouve que c'est le plus bel endroit de la Terre ...'

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Ginny et Remus se regardaient en essayant de communiquer uniquement par sens surdéveloppé, ce qui se révélait beaucoup moins évident qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils avaient déjà testé l'anticipation, qui était facilité par les sens du loup garou. La moindre accélération de battement de cœur étant perceptible, si un adversaire décidait de lancer un sort nécessitant beaucoup de ressource magique, Ginny était capable de le déterminer, et donc de se protéger avant que son 'adversaire' ne lance le sort. Les sorts de protection se montraient de plus en plus efficaces.

Ils essayaient maintenant de déterminer un code pour communiquer sans qu'un adversaire humain ne s'en rende compte. Les odeurs avaient été éliminées, car on ne peut pas maîtriser son odeur à moins de se jeter un sort. La vue aussi avait été éliminée car les détails pouvaient être remarqués par les humains sans aucun problème, comme leur avait montré Matthew en dévoilant en moins de dix secondes le code qu'ils utilisaient.

Le toucher n'étant pas pris en compte car la potion n'augmentait en rien ses capacités, et lors d'un duel le fait de toucher un de ses alliés n'est pas forcément évident. Mais en cas de séquestration, avoir un code pour communiquer serait utile si les kidnappeurs les observent jours et nuits ou si ils sont bâillonnés. Le goût, lui, était développé par la potion mais son utilité n'étant pas encore réel en cas de combat, ils le laissèrent de coté. Il ne restait plus que les sons. Les loups garous étant sensibles à de larges fréquences, il existe des fréquences sur lesquelles les hommes ainsi que les animaux ne peuvent pas entendre.

Le problème actuel pour Ginny et Remus était de trouver une fréquence sur laquelle ils pourraient se comprendre. Et surtout sur laquelle ils pourraient émettre des sons. Car pour que les deux s'entendent, ils devaient mettre au point quelque chose qu'ils pourraient émettre, pauvres humains qu'ils étaient.

Le genou ! Remus venait de l'entendre, le crissement d'un os sur un autre ! C'était ça l'idée ! Les os émettaient des frottements désagréables lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Il fit grincer son coude et la flamme qui avait illuminé ses yeux se propageât dans ceux de Ginny. C'était parfait ! Ce son était indétectable par une oreille humaine. Maintenant, il fallait déterminer le code qui s'y rapportait.

Matthew avait vu la compréhension mutuelle de Remus et de Ginny dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, et il chercha à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Les deux autres le regardaient maintenant en lui faisant signe qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen et qu'ils l'utilisaient activement.

Il les observât un moment et leur demanda de s'éloigner et de se tourner le dos. Un sourire s'affichât sur leurs deux visages et ils firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Matthew continua son inspection en faisant le tour des deux drôles

Au bout d'un quart d'heure et après que Katie se soit joint à la recherche, ils s'avouèrent vaincus et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pus trouver.

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Ron et Hermione.

« Nous allons laisser aux retardataires une chance de se faire excuser, dit alors Remus. Ron et Hermione, vous allez devoir trouver le moyen que moi et Ginny avons mis au point pour communiquer.

- J'avoue qu'ils ont fait fort, continua Matthew. Ca doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je leur tourne autour et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font pour communiquer.

- Il faut prendre en compte les capacités des loups garous je suppose ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Remus dans un sourire.

- Alors, voyons ça de plus près. » Dit Hermione en tirant Ron par la manche pour qu'il observe de son coté ce que sa sœur faisait à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis, qu'elle même se dirigeait vers Remus.

Elle ouvrit une connexion :

' Ron ?'

' Oui 'Mione ? '

' Si tu m'aides à trouver ce que ta sœur et Lupin ont inventé, on s'échapperas plus vite, pour aller dans ma chambre '

Ron se secoua brusquement comme s'il atterrissait, et se mit à examiner sa sœur sous toutes les coutures.

' C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que Ginny a le genou qui remue nerveusement ' pensa Ron.

' C 'est ça ! '

' Quoi ? '

' Ils frottent leurs os ! '

' Mais on entend rien ! '

' Nous, oui, mais eux entendraient une souris en train de se faire attraper dans la cave par Pattenrond '

'Donc, il faut trouver maintenant ce que fait Remus pour comprendre la liaison qu'ils ont créée ' pensa Ron en s'approchant de son ancien professeur.

' Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait, il est totalement immobile ...'

' Que tu crois ! Regarde bien son bras droit... On a l'impression qu'il le prépare pour quelque chose...'

Hermione se retourna vers Ron, étonnée.

' Comment as tu vu ça ? '

' Quidditch... je suis censé anticiper les mouvements des joueurs adverses, et le moindre mouvement peut aider pour savoir dans quel anneau le poursuiveur va lancer le souaffle. '

« Vous avez finit tous les deux, demanda Ginny en regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione.

- Pardon, Gin', s'excusa son frère.

- Vous avez trouvé ? demande Remus en les regardant.

- Oui, grâce à Ron, dit Hermione. Il a remarqué que Ginny avait le genou tremblotant et j'ai repensé aux frottements que faisaient les os. Mais c'est Ron qui a vu que Remus bougeait le coude droit pour répondre à Ginny.

- Eh bien, nos télépathes ont tout trouvé ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que nous essayons de dire à travers ce système... dit énigmatiquement Remus en regardant Ginny.

- En effet, on a juste réussit à déterminer le système que vous utilisiez, répondit Hermione à la question implicite.

- Et bien, je comprend mieux comment vous avez réussit à aider Harry dans tout ce qu'il a traversé, dit Matthew avec des yeux allant du rouquin à la brunette. Même en sachant que les os créaient des frottements, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le moyen qu'ils avaient pour communiquer...

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit alors Remus. Alors, que faisiez vous, tous les deux, pendant que nous cherchions des moyens de vous berner.

- Euh, rien. » Dit Ron trop vite en rougissant.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche.

« J'étais partie relire une information dont je n'étais pas sûre dans un livre et Ron m'attendait. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Hermione connaissait par cœur tous les livres qu'elle lisait, et elle relisait rarement les livres... elle mentait... et ils devaient être très occupés pour les avoir quittés pendant plus d'une demi heure.

Un regard vers son frère lui confirma sa pensée. Remus avait observé les deux jeunes lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la pièce, à la fin de l'entraînement. Il regarda Ginny qui acquiesçât. Retenant Ginny, il dit à Matthew et Katie d'aller prévenir Mrs Weasley qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils étaient affamés.

« Ginny ?

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?

- Non, senti, répondit Remus.

- Pourtant, Ron ne sentait pas tellement le parfum d'Hermione... pensa Ginny tout haut.

- En effet, c'est l'odeur de Ron sur Hermione que j'ai senti... répondit Remus en faisant une grimace comique. Donnez moi une potion qui tue mes sens par pitié ! Il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas être au courant... Je suis trop vieux pour tous ça...

- Mais non, Remus, tu n'es pas vieux ! Par contre, il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ce que je viens de confirmer pour toi. Ils auront suffisamment d'ennuis avec Maman et les jumeaux lorsque ça se saura...

- D'accord, si tu veux bien passer du temps avec moi, pour que nous arrivions à mettre au point un système équivalent au morse, afin de communiquer avec la potion. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire avec Rogue, dit piteusement Remus avec un air de chien battu.

- T'inquiètes, je t'aiderai, et si il faut je réquisitionnerai un des jumeaux si je suis occupée ! Rassura Ginny.

- Ok, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dévorerais bien quelque chose ! Après toutes ces émotions !

- Je suis aussi partante pour la potion insensibilisante. Toutes ses perceptions m'ont donnés le tournis ! Confirma Ginny. Dans combien de temps la potion est-elle censée s'arrêter faire effet ?

- Encore un quart d'heure je crois, d'après ce que m'a dit Rogue, répondit Remus.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience... » Répondit tristement Ginny.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

_m4r13_ : Bijour la compagnie ! 

_Elle_ : Te revoilà toi ?

_m4r13_ : Il faut bien répondre aux gentilles personnes lisant ma fic !

_Elle_ : Mouais. /Pas convaincue/. Allez fais ton job. On va pas y passer la nuit...

_m4r13_ : Bon on commence par la miss **DREYd**, première revieweuse de ce chapitre ! Gentil petit dialogue entre Rogue et elle.

_Rogue_ : On m'a appelé ? Y'aurait il un méchant mage noir dans la salle ?

_m4r13_ : Laisse tomber, on est seul. C'est juste que tu étales encore ta vie privée dans mes reviews...

_Rogue_ : Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai autant d'admiratrices. /corps d'Apollon ? Il a vu ça ou ? /.

_m4r13_ : Mouais ça dépend du point de vue. Pour moi tu seras toujours un sale corbeau graisseux, même lorsque **DREYd** te force à prendre une douche pour éviter les maladies contagieuses de se propager à travers tout le château. Juste une remarque, je ne lui donne pas plein de super pouvoirs à Ryry, je lui donne la capacité de maîtriser les flux magiques, c'est très différent. On place Harry dans un environnement ou la magie est bannie, le Ryry, il sera juste bon pour se battre à la moldu... Enfin je ne sais pas encore où je lui mettrais ses limites. Bon ce chapitre s'axe sur ce qui se passe au Q.G., mais je mettrais plus rapidement le chapitre avec Ryry dedans. De toute façon c'est un des derniers chapitres ou on va voir l'équipe du Q.G. sans Harry. Attention, Harry n'est pas un elfe (ou as tu trouver ça ? J'ai jamais dit que c'était un elfe ! Relis bien, tu verras que c'est une capacité elfique... nuance. Bon, d'accord, tu hurleras vers le chapitre douze...). La fic de MAY LUNA est très bien. J'ai adoré. Le 'hum hum' de Dumbledore était déjà culte dans mon esprit, et je ne voyais que lui pour réaliser ce genre de 'blague' à cette chère Minerva Mc Gonagall.

_Elle_ : Tu as fini ?

_m4r13_ : Presque, presque... trois secondes... Voilà la part du gâteau... la plus intéressante... Alors _l'homme en italique_, mmhh, et bien tu ne le sauras pas avant quelques chapitres... Comme tout le monde. _L'autre_ ? Pareil. Je vais juste te dire que _l'homme_ et _l'autre_ sont liés. Comment ça tu l'avais deviné toute seule ? Heureusement... Sinon : Rumine dessus encore un peu ! _Dumbledore serait aux ordres du Conseil (ou alors il travaille pour eux sans le savoir)_, Intéressante question... mmmhhhh... vraiment ! Je vais y réfléchir... lol !_ La rencontre... Avec des elfes ? Avec les membres du conseil elfique ? Avec Voldemort (non) _? MWouarrrffff, attend un peu avant de balancer le Petit Pote Potter dans les papattes de Voldichou tout de même... Des elfes ? peut être / SMIRK /, des membres du conseil elfique / RE – SMIRK / (smirk : regard sadique avec le regard coordonné). Effectivement, tu ne trouveras pas ! nan mais... je suis secrète moi ! Puisque ta fenêtre est ouverte profites en pour aérer les quartiers de ton tendre maitre des potions ! J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE COCHONCETES DANS MES REVIEWS ! Avec Rogue en plus ! Je suis sûre qu'il a mis de la peinture blanche pour obtenir le sourire colgate /secoue la tête/.

_Elle_ : Au suivant !

_m4r13_ : **Onalurca**, ou Artemis, la suite ? La voilà ! Pareil pour **Arwen19** !

_Elle_ /baille/ : Suivant !

_m4r13_ : **Angie**** Black** la bien nommée ! Je t'en prie review tout les chapitres de la terre ! Je ne t'en empêcherai point ! Effectivement il lui arrive toujours plein de trucs à ce pauvre Harry, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui alléger sa charge ! pauvre de lui. En miette Voldi ? Il est relativement tenace l'autre sale bête dans mon esprit... Alors je ne sais pas encore comment on arrivera à un affrontement... /pense très fort/ Et voui les petits passages qui font réfléchir sont là exprès... Le Grand Conseil ? /je l'ai appelé comme ça pour finir ? Relis... Ah voui... C'est soit le Conseil soit le Grand Conseil... mais bon c'est tout pareil !/ Explication dans longtemps. J'en suis au chapitre quatorze et pas l'ombre d'une explication, alors...

_Elle_ : T'as fini ?

_m4r13_ : Nope, la miss Angie a reviewer tout les chapitres !

_Elle_ : Bon et bien continues !

_m4r13_ : Tu fais quoi toi pendant ce temps là ?

_Elle_ : Je maintiens Rogue attaché en attendant que **Chouquette** ou **DREYd** viennent chercher leur paillasson. Il était en train de me salir tout l'appartement avec ses sales pattes, en plus il mettait de la peinture blanche partout, je comprend pas comment il fait, il a pas de pot de peinture... Tu n'aurais pas un peu de Veritasérum des fois ?

_m4r13_ : Si dans le tiroir du bas à gauche, pourquoi ?

_Elle_ : Pour rien... /Fait avalé le flacon entier, bouteille comprise, au corbeau qui prend un air des plus stupide/ Dis moi qui de Chouquette ou de DREYd aimes tu ?

_Rogue_ /sourire carnassier/ : Aucune. Ce ne sont que de pauvres moldus... Ces erreurs de la nature, ces...

_Elle_ : STOP !

_Rogue_ : Mpfff...

_Elle_ : Tu comptes leur faire quoi ?

_Rogue_ : Déjà, arrêter de me faire manœuvrer par **DREYd** qui me cerne un peu trop bien, elle devrait se méfier... Et je vais tuer **Chouquette** !

_Elle_ : Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait avant ?

_Rogue_ /Baisse la tête/ : J'ai signé un contrat magique et si je ne me laisse pas faire dans les fics des fées et celle de Pol et m4r13, je n'ose même pas imaginer la sanction qui a germer dans le cerveau tordu des autres moldues...

_Elle_ : Tu sais que tu parles de moi, là ?

_Rogue_ : Oui.

_m4r13_ /Qui reprend le contrôle de ces réponses/ : Ouste tout les deux, vous polluez mon espace !

_Rogue_ : Moldue !

_m4r13_ : Oui et alors ? /kick dans la tête/ Je sais me défendre quand même, moi, sans baguette...

_Rogue_ /bâillonné par Elle/ : Mppppffff....

_m4r13_ : Continuons gentiment ses réponses. Mes dialogues sont des moments de détente ? C'est fait pour ! Chapitre suivant, toujours **Angie**. Le lien. En fait si tu lis attentivement le tome cinq tu verras que les cerveaux n'attaquent Ron qu'aux bras, et uniquement Ron. Mais bon, vu que je suis toute puissante dans cette fic, je transforme les détails à ma convenance... Et JKR n'a qu'à bien se tenir... lol ! Sirius ?

_Sirius_ /sourire au lèvres/ : Oui ?

_m4r13_ : **Angie** voudrait savoir si tu pouvais chanter Petite **Angie** ?

_Sirius_ / pas très sûr de lui sur ce coup là/ : Tu m'aides pour les paroles ?

_m4r13_ : Voui !

_Sirius_ : _Petite Angie, je parle de toi parce qu'avec ta petite voix, très chère cousine, tu as versé sur ma vie..._

_m4r13_ : Euh Siri, c'est pas ta cousine...

_Sirius_ /étonné/ : Elle s'appelle bien Black pourtant ?

_m4r13_ : Oui, mais je crois qu'elle se voit plus dans le rôle de la mariée que dans celui de la cousine... /sourire crispé/

_Sirius_ : Ah ! /Smack ! (Bisou sur la joue de **Angie** qui prend une jolie couleur rose)/

_m4r13_ : Hum hum... Tu as failli m'appeler comment ? Mad koi ? /boude/

_Elle_ : Suivant !

_m4r13_ : C'est ma **Pol** d'amour... elle a eu une version très personnelle de la suite du dernier chapitre, qu'elle m'a envoyé... je l'ai corrigé et je le mettrais dans les reviews, parce qu'un tel chef d'œuvre, ce n'est pas à la porté de tout le monde... autant de bêtise en si peu de mots. /secoue la tête/. J'avoue avoir soufflé un grand coup quand j'ai su que vous n'alliez pas chanter... un petit temps mort pour mes tympans plus que meurtris... Et puis déclancher des cyclones aux USA tout les vendredis, vous allez commencer à vous faire repérer... Même si la star ac vous à aider ! Et arreter de me dire que mon Siri est mort OUUUIIIINNNN, je le sais !!!!

_Sirius_ : On parle de moi ?

_m4r13_ : Oui, j'en ai marre... pouquoi JKR t'a t'elle tué ?

_Sirius_ : Une raison pour amorcer la colère du Boy who lived, il lui fallait une raison pour laquelle Harry veuille tuer l'autre Scroutt à Pétard, et c'est moi qui me suis dévoué...

_m4r13_ : Mais nous on voulait pas !

_Sirius_ : C'était dans mon contrat des le départ...

_m4r13_ : Même pô juste. Suite de la review : On aura une apparition furtive de Sirius dans le chapitre... /relis ses chapitres en cours de remaniement/ Dix ! Moony apparaîtra de temps en temps selon les besoins, mais ce ne sera pas un perso d'avant plan. NB : JKR n'a aucun intérêt à tuer Rogue, le-méchant-reformé. Il en faut un, c'est comme dans tout, rien n'est blanc ou noir, la vie est une palette de nuances de gris. CHOCOLAT ? Qui a dit Chocolat ?

_Remus _: Pol, quand je lui ai doné une plaquette. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour que Pol arrête de déblatérer et c'était le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé !

_m4r13 _: Pour l'action ? Oula... va falloir attendre un peu. Il va y avoir un passage intéressant d'ici peu, avec l'inconnu et l'autre, mais en attendant, le vrai fight va se faire désirer. Pol Sirius et toi avez vu Croc Blanc ?

_Remus _: AB-SO-LU-MENT GE-NIAL ! j'adore ce loup !

_m4r13 _: Mais moi c'est toi que j'adore... /luppy eyes/

_Remus _/sourie/

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**_AUTO-PUB_**** ! La naissance d'un Ange, petit one shot sur un petit moment d'éternité ! De moi ! sisi !!**

**Allez voir sur mon profil !! **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapitre Six : BUSEs

**Chapitre Six : BUSES**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa les lunettes sur le chevet à coté de lit. Il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle chambre, et savait où il était quand il se réveillait. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'il était arrivé chez son directeur. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour se remettre de son « exploit » comme l'appelait Dumbledore. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez le vieil homme, c'était la liberté qu'il lui laissait. Harry dormait de moins en moins, il déambulait donc dans la maison dès les premières lueurs.

Il avait donc découvert les autres pièces de la maison tout seul. Soazzy fonctionnait comme une horloge. Elle apparaissait vers les six heures et demie le matin et tenait compagnie au jeune homme jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève ou revienne d'une mission. Harry passait beaucoup de temps à parler elfique avec elle. Elle lui apprit tout ce qu'elle récoltait comme information auprès des vieux elfes de Poudlard, les légendes et les histoires vraies de son peuple avant sa déchéance.

Ces longues discussions lui fit comprendre que l'_#anmenel#_ était quelque chose de courant dans les temps anciens. Et qu'a ce moment là, il existait des maîtres elfes qui enseignaient l'utilisation du pouvoir. Mais Soazzy ne réussit pas à avoir plus d'informations auprès des siens. Harry compléta ce que l'elfe lui apprenait en passant de longues heures dans les grimoires de Dumbledore. Pour se rendre utile, il avait ensorcelé une plume qui écrivait au son de sa voix. Elle recopiait ce que Harry traduisait à voix haute.

Les caractères utilisés dans les livres semblaient familiers à Harry. Mais il mit du temps avant de comprendre comment s'écrivait l'elfique.

Il pensait souvent à ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur écrire, Voldemort pourrait intercepter un courrier et le localiser. Et à chaque fois que Dumbledore passait au Q.G. il leur donnait de ses nouvelles, ce qui les rassurait. Mais Harry tout en sachant que ses amis allaient bien, voulait savoir ce qui se passait au Q.G., comme lorsqu'il recevait quotidiennement les lettres de ses amis, au début des vacances.

Hedwige commençait à devenir agressive a force de rester enfermée et Harry avec l'accord de Dumbledore, avait décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas tenter de le retrouver, que c'était une question de survie pour son jeune maître, Harry la laissa aux bons soins du phénix. La chouette avait hululé doucement pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Fumseck l'emmena donc et Harry resta seul avec Soazzy dans la grande demeure.

Il se plongea davantage dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Cherchant à mémoriser le plus possible d'informations. Les séances de méditation concernant l'_#anmenel#_ étant uniquement réservées pour les moments où Dumbledore était présent, pour qu'en cas de dérapage, il puisse maîtriser le jeune homme. Avec l'aide de la méditation, Harry devait commencer par décomposer les différents flux de magie qu'il visualisait. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à décomposer le premier flux, Dumbledore lui demanda d'essayer de visualiser tous les flux de magie étant le plus proche de lui. Pas de les étudier mais de les détecter.

Harry se mit en transe. Il commença par voir les flux dont il était composé, une grosse masse de magie coulait dans son corps. Mais le néant qui entourait ses flux commença à s'éclairer doucement. Il vit les flux magiques qui le chatouillaient. Puis il commençât à voir ceux qui allaient le toucher.

Et sa vision s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit d'où provenaient ces flux qui l'entouraient. Certains n'avaient pas d'origine propre, comme ceux naviguant dans les airs. Mais d'autres provenaient des différents éléments de la pièce. Le sol en pierre, le mobilier en bois, Soazzy qui s'affairait dans la pièce, et la source la plus forte de son environnement directe, Dumbledore assis juste en face de lui. Harry continua à observer le ballet des flux et leur harmonie s'étendre autour de lui, en lui. Un sourire illumina son visage si sérieux depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Dumbledore sourit en voyant le plaisir palpable de son élève à découvrir la magie ambiante. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à la détecter, mais pas comme le décrivaient les livres que Harry traduisait. Il savait la magie en chaque chose, et reconnaissait ses mouvements, sa présence, mais ne pouvait pas voir sa beauté en action.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Je rêvais ?

- Je ne crois pas, Harry.

- C'était sublime...

- Visiblement...

- Chaque flux a différentes couleurs selon son origine, et les différents flux dansent ensemble... C'est un grand festival de couleurs mouvantes. Les vôtres sont impressionnants, professeur. La magie qui découle de vos flux touche presque tout ce qui vous entoure. Les objets, les murs, et j'en passe... C'est étrange que mes flux vous repoussent...

- Tes flux repoussent ma magie ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas qu'ils repoussent à proprement parler vos flux, mais ils agissent comme un mur, une protection. Et apparemment il existe une faille à ma barrière, ma cicatrice laisse passer vos flux.

- En gros tu es en train de me donner ton point faible, Harry, dit doucement son professeur.

- Oui, et c'est ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, nous avons tous nos points faibles dans notre magie. Le point le plus faible étant souvent l'origine de nos flux, de notre magie. La première chose à apprendre après l'apprentissage des différences entre les flux, est de 'colmater' notre point faible par des flux protecteurs. Pour notre protection, nous devons réussir à fermer la porte aux dangers que représente l'extérieur.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais plus t'aider, évaluer les flux est le maximum de ce que je puisse faire. Pour tout ce que tu as lu et que tu liras dans ma bibliothèque, je ne pourrais plus te guider, dit le directeur.

- Je sais tous ça, mais l'initiation n'est pas compliquée pour l'_#anmenel#_ c'est la maîtrise des flux qui est la plus compliquée et qui provoque des dégâts. Si un flux échappe à mon contrôle il peut se retourner contre n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui présent dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais qu'avant chaque nouvelle étape, tu parles à moi ou à Soazzy de ce que tu dois réaliser. Ce n'est pas pour vérifier ce que tu fais mais plutôt pour savoir si quelque chose tourne mal, quelle en est l'origine. J'aimerais que tu vérifies dans différents livres si la marche à suivre pour développer ton pouvoir est le même ou s'en approche. Ce sont des conseils de sécurité que je te donne. Tu peux agir à ta guise, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais. Et si des instructions sont notés dans les livres, ne les ignores pas car elles peuvent être déterminantes.

- Les livres abordent la vieille Magie de deux manières. La première, est équivalente à ce que disent les légendes et l'apprentissage elfique que suivaient les possesseurs de l'_#anmenel#_. La seconde fait travailler l'aura des êtres magiques, et j'ai trouvé dans vos grimoires des formules permettant de montrer les auras. Je réaliserai de toute façon à la manière elfique, qui me paraît plus sûr. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait mon aura.

- Tu n'avais pas à rechercher la formule, je la connaissais. Voyons ce que ça donne sur toi... »

Et Dumbledore partit dans une longue incantation en formant des pentacles avec sa baguette autour de Harry. Lorsque le professeur s'arrêta, un halo entourait Harry. Ce dernier grandit jusqu'à occuper toute la pièce. Il était composé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et rayonnait si fort que Harry dut fermer les yeux. Dumbledore continuait de psalmodier, et regardait à présent son jeune élève. A la fin de l'incantation, l'aura de Harry avait atteint les étages. Soazzy arriva en courant dans la pièce.

« Maître, maître !! Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien de bien grave, Soazzy, Harry voulait juste connaître son aura... sourit Dumbledore.

- Et cette explosion de couleur dans toute la maison correspond...

- A une partie de son aura, Soazzy, répondit le directeur en observant son jeune élève par dessus ses lunettes.

- Une partie ? répliqua Harry, une ride barrant son front signe d'intense concentration. Parce que, elle ne peut que difficilement être plus grande...

- L'aura, Harry, est très vaste pour tout être magique, mais les principales capacités sont déterminées dans l'entourage proche de la personne. Les parties de ton aura qui te composent et qui atteignaient la porte sont d'une moindre importance. Ce sont pour la plupart les souvenirs, et ton histoire. Elles ont eu leur importance par le passé pour te construire mais elles ne te sont plus obligatoires. Ce qui fait que tu es toi est profondément ancré dans ton être. Elles sont là, mais tu n'as plus besoin de t'accrocher à elles pour devenir toi.

- Sirius est en moi, dit tout doucement Harry, son souvenir m'a aidé à me construire ?

Dès que Harry faisait référence à son parrain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser passer sa souffrance et sa peine. Dumbledore ressentit encore une fois une vague le toucher et regarda tristement le jeune homme qui paraissait si frêle en face de lui à ce moment.

- Oui Harry, tout ce qui t'es arrivé a contribué à te construire. Même le décès de tes proches. Je sais que ce n'est pas une pensée agréable et je le ressens Harry... Essaie de te contrôler... »

Harry ne maîtrisait plus rien, il avait trop mal, tous ces morts qui se rappelaient à lui. Le souvenir de leurs échos dans la baguette de Tom, lui parlant et lui disant de prendre soin des autres... C'était trop dur... Il ressentit un bien être qui s'insinuait en lui.

Doucement il reprenait le contrôle, il détectait que les flux revenaient à lui. Il les maîtrisât et entendit le chant de Fumseck. C'était lui qui était intervenu lorsqu'il avait perçu un changement dans la magie environnante. Harry le remercia mentalement, et repris la maîtrise des flux qui s'échappaient encore. Lorsque ce fût fait, il ouvrit les yeux. Dumbledore était toujours en face de lui. Le vieux directeur était blanc comme un linge, mais une étincelle de malice faisait briller son regard.

« Eh bien j'ai cru ma fin arrivée, jeune homme ! » Dit juste le directeur en regardant son élève.

Harry porta son regard autour de lui et grimaça. La moitié de la pièce était en ruine. Soazzy qui s'était protégée derrière Dumbledore sortit de sa cachette.

Elle en profita pour insulter Harry en elfique qui grimaça encore plus et leva les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore rit doucement en voyant Harry se faire réprimander par un elfe de maison deux fois plus petit que lui. C'était comique que le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il connaisse fasse tant cas d'un aussi petit être.

« Que lui as tu dit Soazzy ? demanda le directeur quand cette dernière ce fut calmée.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la pièce dignement. Harry avait un air désolé sur le visage. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à la question quand :

- Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel, Harry. Je crois qu'elle faisait référence à ma sécurité...

- Entre autre... je crois que je lui ai apprit un peu trop de vocabulaire en fait... coupa Harry en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas, et puis il faut bien des êtres comme Soazzy pour nous rappeler que nous sommes de pauvres mortels... encore que je trouve que tu me le rappelles un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, Harry, observa Dumbledore.

- Oui j'avais aussi cru comprendre ça de Soazzy et je m'en excuse...

- Comment as-tu réussi à te maîtriser ?

- Grâce à Fumseck ! Il a chanté et j'ai essayé de reprendre progressivement contrôle, mais je ne l'ai pas fait de manière suffisamment rapide, visiblement, répondit Harry en inspectant la pièce où ils étaient.

- Oui mais tu t'es suffisamment contrôlé pour ne pas m'atteindre, ni Soazzy, ce qui est la preuve que tu peux canaliser ton anmenel lorsque tu le veux. Tout est en toi il faut maintenant que tu apprivoise ton pouvoir, tu dois apprendre désormais à maîtriser tes émotions, ce qui ne va apparemment pas être une sinécure... songea Dumbledore.

- Comment, Albus ?

- En t'envoyant des images pour que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. De l'injustice, des souvenirs troublants ou des possibilités de l'avenir...

- Comme ?

- Le décès devant toi d'un de tes amis, ce genre de chose. Je sais que ce ne sera pas des plus joyeux mais en cas de duel tu ne devras pas laisser interférer ce qui peut arriver à ton entourage, même si ça te fait mal, continua le directeur devant le visage grimaçant de son élève. Pour plus de sûreté je t'enverrai ce genre d'image d'une autre pièce, sinon Soazzy croira que je veux me suicider. Déjà qu'elle croit que je t'ai provoqué délibérément. Elle risque de m'en vouloir sinon.

Fumseck reprit son chant. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Il avait toute ses plumes ébouriffés et regardait le directeur d'un œil joyeux.

- Oui Fumseck, tu as bien fait d'intervenir...

Harry se rapprocha du phoenix, lui caressa la tête en lui prononçant des mots apaisants au phénix. Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry ? Que viens tu de dire à Fumseck ?

- Je viens de m'excuser d'avoir perturbé les flux de magie, pourquoi ?

- En quelle langue viens tu de le faire ?

- En elfique, je crois, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien... Bon alors tu vas te concentrer cet après midi. Essaies de voir comment sont organisés les flux entre eux et la dualité de certains. Nous commencerons le système des images à partir de la semaine prochaine. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne détruises pas tout à chaque séance ce qui veut dire qu'il va te falloir te créer une carapace mentale pour ne pas que les événements extérieurs ne te perturbent pas. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, Harry, mais il le faut vraiment pour notre survie à tous. Ta mort ou ta douleur pourraient provoquer des flux de magie créant des raz de marée magiques dont nous ne nous remettrions pas...

- Bien, professeur. Je vais commencer tout de suite. »

Le directeur sortit de la pièce après avoir remise la pièce en état d'un coup de baguette, juste avant de sortir il se retourna, mais Harry était déjà en transe.

« Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite que nous lui donnerons ses résultats de BUSES » pensa t'il à l'adresse de Fumseck.

« En effet » lui répondit le phoenix.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure ? » demanda le directeur.

« Non, il m'a parlé »

« Bien, bien, il promet de bonne surprise, ce jeune homme »

« Mais il faut qu'il se maîtrise »

« Il n'a que 16 ans, son impulsivité fait encore partie de son caractère, mais son aura a montré qu'elle n'était plus aussi dominante que durant cette année » pensa amèrement le directeur « Il est trop jeune pour porter ce poids sur les épaules »

« Et vous ne l'êtes plus assez pour le faire »

« Tu as raison ! Pourquoi es tu là au fait ? Tu devais surveiller le Q.G. ? »

« Rien à signaler, Ginevra Weasley fait des prodiges avec la potion, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ont un lien empathique des plus fort. Je ne leur ai pas encore parler pour ne pas perturber le développement, mais dès que le lien sera à maturation je pourrai créer une relation avec vous. »

« Merci Fumseck, tu es précieux pour l'Ordre, je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi... »

« Des humains feraient mon travail »

« Mais pas aussi bien » répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire. « Merci aussi pour ton intervention de tout à l'heure »

Fumseck s'envola et disparut dans un éclair.

Harry était en transe. Il n'avait plus besoin de vider son esprit pour sentir les tentacules des flux. Il les voyait, les sentait. Il tenta d'en amadouer un. Il approcha sa main vers lui. Le flux vert, comme un animal curieux mais peu courageux, recula, tout en tournant autour de Harry.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas sa main, la laissant tendue. Le flux approcha doucement et se mit à passer à travers ce membre rose immobile. Harry ressentit comme des chatouilles à l'endroit où était passer le flux, mais fit attention de ne pas bouger. Le flux repassa par la main mais ne la traversa pas et resta dedans. Harry fut surpris mais le laissa faire. Son corps le ressentait comme une intrusion mais ne le rejetait pas. Il remonta le long de son bras et partit explorer son épaule. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile, la sensation que provoquait le flux était désagréable à présent. Un fer chaud le traversait et son corps commençait une tentative de rejet. Mais le flux continua son exploration. Il s'approcha du cœur du jeune homme, et Harry cru mourir.

Mais il s'éloigna rapidement vers les jambes du jeune homme. Il ressortit par le genou à son grand soulagement. Le flux ne retenta pas de repasser dans son corps mais tournait autour de lui comme si il recherchait quelque chose. Harry vit le flux se diriger brusquement vers sa tête.

Dans l'incapacité d'éviter ce qui allait se passer, Harry resta immobile attendant la douleur fulgurante qu'allait provoquer le flux dans son cerveau. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur sa cicatrice. Harry cru défaillir sous la douleur. Il cria et sortit de sa transe en se tenant le front. Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Etonné, il regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Rien n'avait changé, il voyait toujours un jeune homme dégingandé de seize ans avec une cicatrice sur le front. Elle semblait un peu rouge. Harry replongea en transe pour vérifier ce qu'avait fait le flux.

Il le retrouva autour de sa cicatrice. Il émergeait de celle ci et tournoyait allègrement autour de sa tête. Harry comprit que la douleur provenait de la prise de racine du flux dans sa cicatrice. Il sourit. Son point faible était protégé. Les attaques contre lui seront d'un autre ordre tant que « Greeny » le protégerait.

Il continua son étude sur les flux provenant de son entourage direct tout l'après midi sans s'arrêter. « Greeny » tournoyait pendant qu'il essayait de déterminer la provenance de chaque flux ou de décortiquer les alliances entre les flux. Soazzy était venue lorsqu'elle avait entendue le jeune maître crier, mais comme il était en transe lorsqu'elle était arrivée et que la pièce était en bon état, elle ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Dans la soirée, Harry redescendit dans la salle à manger. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient affamé. Il s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir le malaise et le manque d'énergie qu'avait provoquer sa première crise, il était plus faible que les autres jours après sa journée d'entraînements, mais pas au point de s'évanouir.

« Te voilà, dit Dumbledore, je vais prévenir Soazzy que nous allons passer à table.

- J'y vais, anticipa Harry en courant vers les cuisines.

Il se sentait rouillé. Les séances de méditation ne le défoulaient pas réellement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'exercices. Cette petite course vers les cuisines lui fit du bien. Il reprenait conscience de son corps. Il sourit. Soazzy l'observa avec un air enchanté.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Maître, cela vous va bien. »

Harry rougit subitement.

« Hem c'était juste pour dire que nous pouvions manger avec Albus, marmonna Harry en retournant vers la salle à manger.

- Qu'est ce qu'a bien pu te dire Soazzy pour te troubler ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant Harry revenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as encore chamboulé les flux magiques...

- Désolé...

- Alors ?

- Que je devais sourire plus souvent, que ça m'allait bien...

- Elle a raison, tu t'illumines littéralement quand tu es heureux, sourit doucement Dumbledore.

- Mais...

- Oui, je sais que tu as d'autres préoccupations... continua sombrement le directeur.

- Albus ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il faut faire avec, même si je rechigne à l'accepter. Changeons de sujet ! Tu as reçu du courrier ! Mais essaie de te maîtriser... ça me ferait du bien, je commence à avoir le mal de mer avec toi... dit en souriant le vieux directeur.

- De qui vient la lettre ?

- Pas du Q.G...

- Oh... dit platement Harry déçu de ne pas recevoir de lettre de ses amis.

- Tu te souviens avoir passé des examens ?

- Les BUSES ! Désolé professeur... dit Harry en avisant le visage crispé de son directeur. Je me calme... dit il en inspirant profondément.

Soazzy déboula dans la grande pièce un regard de reproche vers Harry.

- Comment allez vous, maître ? dit elle en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

- Bien ne t'inquiètes pas Soazzy. » Répondit le vieil homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les flux du vieil homme étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'en début d'après midi.

« Soazzy ? Aurais tu une potion régénérante pour Albus ? Vous êtes épuisé Albus...

- Ce sont mes flux qui te le dise ? demanda Dumbledore

- Oui. Ils ont subit mes attaques à répétition et n'arrivent plus à se défendre, énonça Harry.

L'elfe revint donner la potion au vieil homme qui observait Harry.

- Tu n'as pas fermé les yeux pour visualiser mes flux ?

- Non en effet, dit Harry étonné. C'est étrange...

- Non, tu arrives à entrer en transe sans bloquer tout ton esprit, ce qui veut dire que tu progresses pour la maîtrise des flux...

- Peut être... répondit Harry sceptique.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Où est ma lettre Albus ?

Le vieux directeur sourit au jeune homme.

- A côté de ton assiette, elle est arrivée ce midi, mais quand j'y ai repensé tu travaillais... »

Harry avait déjà sauté sur le courrier. Il l'ouvrait fébrilement.

* * *

_Mr Harry Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire part de vos résultats aux épreuves du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire :_

**_ENSEIGNEMENTS OBLIGATOIRES_**

Enchantement _: - Théorie **Optimal**_

_- Pratique **Effort exceptionnel**_

Métamorphose _: - Théorie **Effort exceptionnel**_

_- Pratique **Optimal**_

Potion _: - Théorie **Effort exceptionnel**_

_- Pratique **Effort exceptionnel** _

DCFM _: - Théorie **Optimal**_

_- Pratique **Optimal** _avecles félicitations du jury__

Botanique _: - Pratique **Optimal**_

Astronomie _: - Théorie **Acceptable**_

_- Pratique **Acceptable**_

Histoire de la magie _: - Théorie **Piètre**_

**_OPTIONS _**

Divination _: - Pratique **Piètre**_

Soins aux créatures magiques _: **Optimal**_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncez que vous êtes donc reçus aux BUSE avec 12._

_(**Optimal** 1, **Effort Exceptionnel** 1, **Acceptable** 1, Maximum pouvant être obtenu 14)_

(Optimal, Effort exceptionnel, Acceptable, Piètre, Désolant, par ordre dégressif des notes)

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Griffondor_

* * *

Harry rayonnait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il allait pouvoir être Auror. Il avait suffisamment de BUSE pour être Auror, même en potion!! Il était concentré pour ne pas que ses émotions provoquent d'autres problèmes. Mais son sourire renseignait le vieil homme qui l'observait. Les réactions qu'il provoquait autour de lui étaient à peine palpables. Mais son regard rayonnait de bonheur.

« Alors, comment sont tes résultats ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Géniaux ! Sauf que je vais encore passer deux ans avec Rogue, dit Harry en grimaçant mais la nouvelle n'amoindrissait en rien sa joie.

- Professeur Rogue, Harry, Professeur Rogue...

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'on obtenu Ron et Hermione ?

- Je sais que Hermione est le major de votre promotion...

- Ca, je l'aurais jamais deviner, dit Harry en souriant.

- Et Ron a obtenu onze BUSE au grand bonheur de Molly...

- Vous êtes passé au Q.G. cet après midi ?

- Oui et j'y retourne ce soir... dit il en dégustant le plat que venait d'apporter Soazzy. Je vais y passer la nuit. On a une réunion ce soir. Non Harry.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tes pensées apparaissent sur ton visage. Oui, tu pourrais m'accompagner, mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez ton pouvoir, et tu risquerais de créer des ravages là bas. Le Q.G. n'est pas protéger comme l'est le manoir. Et ta puissance magique pourrait être repérée. Il faudra aussi que tu apprennes à la dissimuler, maintenant que tu la connais, elle est nettement plus localisable. Tu pourrais mettre en danger toutes les personnes présentes au Square Grimmaurd.

- Pas de problème... Est ce que je pourrais vous donner une lettre pour Ron et Hermione ?

- Bien sûr ! Dépêches toi de manger et va l'écrire... »

Sur ce, Harry se mit à enfourner la plus grosse partie de la nourriture contenue dans son assiette et avec un regard d'excuse quitta la pièce pour foncer écrire sa lettre à ses amis.

* * *

_Salut vous deux !_

_Vous me manquer énormément ! Je sais ça fait cliché mais c'est vrai... Albus m'a dit que vous vous entraîniez dur tous les deux, et juste pour vous rassurez, moi aussi !! _

_Je suppose que Hermione est en train de dire que c'est normal et que c'est toujours mieux que de nettoyer le Q.G. comme l'été dernier... Ron arrête de sourire ! Hermione va t'en vouloir..._

_Je vais bien, je travaille dur et je dors peu. Dumbledore me conseille mais je ne maîtrise pas tout. Le fait de quitter les Dursley me fait un bien fou, vous pouvez pas imaginer !! Je suis libre !!!_

_J'ai obtenu douze BUSE ! Je vais pouvoir être Auror ! J'ai eu les notes suffisantes en DCFM, Enchantement, Potions (qui l'eut crû !), et Métamorphose. Je sais que Ron a eu onze et j'espère que nous serons dans les mêmes classes l'année prochaine. Pour Hermione, je crois que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix... Enfin voilà, les dernières nouvelles._

_Pensez à dire bonjour aux Weasley et Cie de ma part. J'espère que la lune c'est bien passée pour Rémus et qu'il pas trop dur avec vous (même si c'est pour votre bien Hermione, je sais...)._

_J'ai cru comprendre que Ginny aussi était soumise aux mêmes astreintes que vous, et je lui souhaite bon courage, et Ron fait attention à elle s'il te plait._

_Sur ce je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne m'entraîner._

_A bientôt _

_Harry_

* * *

Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti dans la grande pièce. Le directeur l'attendait. Harry lui tendit la lettre. Ils se sourirent.

« Bonne nuit Harry, lui dit le vieil homme.

- Bonne nuit Albus, dites leur que je vais bien, continua le jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la commission sera faite.

Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers la pièce permettant le trajet avec Fumseck. Harry le regarda partir et se retourna vers la bibliothèque.

- Maintenant, à nous ! »

* * *

_Il va falloir agir rapidement maintenant. Le vieux fou ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, et Potter ne maîtrise absolument pas l'étendu de ce qu'il peut provoquer... Je dois LES prévenir... et Vite !_

* * *

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

_m4r13_ : Coucou.

_Elle _: Hello tout le monde !

_Rogue_ : mpf...

_m4r13_ : Tu ne l'as pas relâché ?

_Elle_ : Nope. En fait j'adore le martyriser...

_m4r13_ : Sadique.

_Elle_ : Et fière de l'être ! En même temps je te rappelle que je suis ton inconscient.

_m4r13_ : D'ailleurs ma conscience m'a rappelé régulièrement que mon chapitre six était en voie d'être publié... Je suis désolé mais je travaille et je suis actuellement débordée. Du coup j'écris dans mon petit carnet, mais je n'ai ni le temps de corriger mes chapitres ni celui de les publier /sight/

_Elle_ : Tu as finis ton apologie ?

_m4r13_ : Voui, bon j'enchaîne avec les réponses au reviews.

_Rogue_ : mpfff !

/Coup de poêle sur le crâne. Rogue s'étale au sol. /

_m4r13_ : Toujours en train de se plaindre celui là. /Se désintéresse de Rogue. Prend le thé avec Elle. /

_Elle_ /se lève de table / Allez, on s'y met !

_m4r13_ : On démarre avec **Onalurca** ! Revieweuse de la première heure ! Harry apparaîtra nettement plus à partir de maintenant dans les chapitres, puisqu'ils ne tourneront presque que sur lui (sauf un de une page... presque rien quoi !)

_Elle_ : **Axoo**, je suis désolé du temps de parution mais comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut je travaille... et de temps en temps je publie... Je me rends compte que j'aurais du écrire la fic entièrement avant de la publier... Mais bon j'ai toujours une huitaine de chapitre d'avance... même si ils ne sont pas corrigés :p.

_m4r13_ : **Arathorn** ! Le père d'Aragorn ! /S'incline bien bas devant le Dunedain lisant ma fic/ Voici la suite Sir !

_Rogue_ : **Melandir**. Ah ! Quelqu'un que je vais décevoir. La rentrée... En fait, elle écrit en ce moment le chapitre quatorze et Harry arrive à peine au chemin de traverse... Donc un peu de patience sera requis... Si elle alterne un peu les passages Harry/QG c'est pour observer que le reste du trio aussi grandit... J'adore annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!! D'autres questions ?? Encore !!!!!!!! J'aime faire du mal !!!! Je suis maléfique !!!!!!

_Elle_ : Je comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait à tout prix répondre à cette question. /Coup de massue à la Nicky Larson. Rogue remplace ma carpette à l'entrée de mon appart'. /

_m4r13_ : Mon petit roman de la semaine !!! / Trépigne / Ma **Pol** d'amour !!! J'ai le droit à Sirius 'presque' nu... / Bave /

_Elle_ : Rogue nous trompe pour un chat... Un Kneazle, je suis presque sûre que c'est un Kneazle ! Sale bête !

_Rogue_ /frotte derrière les oreilles de poupouf/ : Mais c'est amour ce chat ! /Frotte/

_m4r13_ / Se cache derrière Rogue / Désolé pour le retard les girls... Je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrais le chapitre rapidement mais bon...

/Pol jette des tomates pourries qui arrivent toutes sur Rogue et sur le tigre/

_m4r13_ : Mouais, bon, ça, c'est fait !

_Elle_ : Next !

_m4r13_ : **Dreyd** !! mi amor !!! Rogue ! Au pied ! Ta maîtresse est là ! Au fait je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles avec ma jalousie envers Ginny... Je lui laisse Remus pendant les cours... Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait avant et après... :p

_Rogue_ : Dreyd ? ma 'puce' ! Ne l'écoute pas elle...

/Dreyd lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne de Rogue/

Rogue /marmonnant vers m4r13/ : Tu peux être fière de toi ! Comment je vais nous rabibocher maintenant ? Hein ?

_m4r13_ : Quuuuiiiiiii me parle ???

_Rogue_ / cours derrière Dreyd en maudissant m4r13/

_m4r13_ : Aïe !

_Elle_ : Quoi ?

_m4r13_ : J'ai deux futurs ex Mme Black...

_Elle_ : No comprendo

_M4r13_ : Et bien il y a Angie et Cassie qui ambitionne toute les deux de faire des petits Blacks... d'un certain Sirius... Après Chouquette VS dreyd pour Rogue voici Angie VS Cassie / secoue la tête /

_Elle_ : Ah.

_M4r13_ : Oui. Ah. Bon, c'est pas grave... **Angie**** Black** Sirius ne peut faire que des yeux de chien 'presque' battu... Personne n'oserait l'abîmer... :p J'ai eu l'idée de la potion en essayant de me mettre à la place d'un loup garou. J'ai une imagination très efficace... Il faut croire... pour Sirius... Tu vas voir on va le mater ! du moins toi dans ta fic !

_Elle_ : Et on fini par la miss **Cassie** ! Un chapitre de fille ? Effectivement... Mais bon j'ai toujours eu du mal a écrire les sentiments... Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas 'trop' mal. La suite dans bientôt !

_m4r13_ : Voilà le moment tant redouter... celui ou je me pointe pour dire que le chapitre sept est en cours de relecture et n'est pas encore parti chez les correcteurs... Donc je pense que la semaine prochaine ne connaîtra pas de publication... (pas tapé !)

_Remus_ : Allez avoue leur !

_m4r13_ : Nan...

_Remus_ : En fait, je la kidnappe pour une semaine pour qu'elle ne reçoive pas de beuglante.

_m4r13_ : Ici on appelle ça des mails ou des reviews...

_Remus_ : Tout pareil...

/ Remus prend m4r13 dans ses bras, la renverse (version tango) et l'embrasse/

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL ET MORGANE POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**_PUB_**** ! Le secret d'une sorcière - **2042411** par Angie Black !!! **

**Allez voir sur mon profil !! **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapitre Sept : Le Secret

**Chapitre Sept : Le Secret**

* * *

Dumbledore arriva dans la cuisine du Q.G. devant tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis.

« Désolé pour mon retard, mais j'avais une mission à remplir... Molly ?

- Oui, Albus ?

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- En haut, dans leur chambre, les entraînements les fatiguent beaucoup, et ils doivent dormir pour récupérer.

- Encore qu'ils s'habituent, et ils se régénèrent plus rapidement maintenant, continua Remus, une étincelle dans le regard.

- Je reviens tout de suite alors. » Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Tous le regardèrent partir, interloqués.

Arrivé au second étage, il alla frapper à la porte des filles, ayant détecté que celle des garçons était vide.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'écarta, étonnée, quand elle vit son directeur. Ginny se rassit sur son lit.

« Je vous apporte juste du courrier, Mlle Granger, pour vous et Monsieur Weasley caché derrière votre bureau. »

Hermione sourit d'un air coupable.

« On pensait que c'était Molly, dit elle, et puisque nous sommes censé dormir...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas dans la délation, et Molly n'en saura rien. Mais je croyais que votre lien télépathique était suffisamment puissant pour que vous ne nécessitiez pas d'être dans la même pièce ?

- C'est Ginny qui voulait discuter avec son frère et j'en avais assez de faire l'intermédiaire... alors Ron est venu... De qui provient le courrier, Monsieur ?

- D'après vous, Mlle ? »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Harry !

- Voilà la lettre, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit et faites attention à vous trois. » Dit Dumbledore en les regardant tour à tour, et en s'attardant sur Ginny qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Le directeur quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver les membres de l'Ordre en réunion extraordinaire. Tous étaient présents.

Hermione déchira allègrement l'enveloppe. Elle prit le parchemin, et le parcourut en diagonale, tandis que Ron essayait de lire par dessus son épaule.

Ginny était sortie lorsqu'elle avait vu que la lettre ne lui était pas adressée. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle pensât que depuis le ministère, elle n'avait pas revu Harry sourire. Il en avait esquisser un lorsque Fol-Oeil avait été voir son oncle, mais il ne venait pas du cœur, comme si un mal le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle le voyait, le sentait et souffrait pour lui lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Dumbledore était au courant de son secret à elle. Il avait promis de ne pas le révéler à sa famille, et Ginny hésitait à le leur dire. Elle voulait être sûre d'elle avant d'en parler autour d'elle. Le directeur lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait découvert malencontreusement son secret. Ce qui n'était que des soupçons s'était transformé en certitude lors de leur discussion.

Elle s'était assise sur une marche de l'escalier, et regardait dans le vide. Hermione vint la chercher pour qu'elle lise la lettre de leur ami.

« Mais...

- Ginny ! Ce n'est pas non plus du courrier top secret, et il y a un mot pour toi... dit Ron en soulevant le menton de sa cadette.

- Mais...

- _Mobili corpus !_ dit il en pointant sa baguette sur sa sœur. Ginny flotta dans les airs avant que son frère ne la repose en voyant son regard meurtrier.

- Eh, Gin' ce n'était qu'une blague ! » Dit il pour se défendre.

Une fois au sol, Ginny fonça vers sa chambre en ignorant superbement son frère. Hermione la suivit, un sourire moqueur s'étalant sur son visage.

' Tu devrais le savoir qu'un Weasley de mauvaise humeur n'est pas des plus joueurs depuis le temps... ' Pensa Hermione.

' Ah c'est malin, et comment je savais qu'elle était pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui ' lui répondit il en fronçant les sourcils.

' A la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsque Dumbledore a dit que la lettre nous était adressée ' minauda Hermione.

« Ron, Hermione ! Vous avez fini vos discussion, nom d'un scrout à pétard ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que dit Harry avant d'aller me coucher ! Hurla Ginny de son lit.

- Gin' ! On est censé être couché ! Arrête de beugler deux minutes ! Souffla son frère en fermant rapidement la porte. Et comment tu savais que nous discutions ?

- Deux idiots se regardant dans le blanc des yeux en fronçant des sourcils, et vous appelez ça discret... » Grogna Ginny.

Hermione rie doucement. Et Ron se mit à l'observer comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde, d'un air béat. Et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en aménageant un chemin menant à son lit. Elle était décidément trop Weasley dans ses rangements.

L'attention de Ron détourné par un :

« Aïe ! »

L'orteil de Ginny venait de rencontrer inopportunément le pied de la table de chevet. Ron regarda sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione hésitait entre le fou rire et savoir si son amie souffrait. Elle ne tint pas longtemps en entendant Ron. Leurs rires contagieux prirent Ginny, qui essayait d'ignorer les tourtereaux.

« Tu ferais bien de ranger ton coin avant de t'estropier, tu sais ? dit Hermione.

- Voui, mais Matthew m'apporte toujours de nouveaux livres à étudier, et j'ai plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit entre ses cours et les entraînements... Hé ! Au lieu de détourner mon attention donne moi plutôt la lettre d'Harry !

- Elle perd pas le nord la 'tite sœur... dit Ron en souriant.

- Comme son frère. » Murmura Hermione assez fort pour être entendu des deux autres.

Ron rougit.

« Quand est ce que mon « big bro » ne perd-t-il pas le nord ? demanda insidieusement Ginny, avec des yeux malveillants.

- Rien qui te regarde ! Répliqua son frère.

- Bon alors cette lettre ?

- La voilà !!! »Répondit Hermione, en tendant le parchemin couvert d'une écriture un peu désordonnée.

Ginny la parcourut et rougit fortement au passage la mentionnant.

« Alors comme ça, il faut que je fasse attention à toi ? Lui dit son frère.

- Apparemment, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi... dit Ginny sans relever le ton suspicieux de Ron.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je croyais que tu sortais avec Dean, dis moi ?

- Ben plus depuis que les jumeaux lui ont parlé de moi et de Matthew... Et il les a cru... Décidément je dois battre le record des relations les plus courtes de l'histoire de Poudlard, et d'ailleurs, dit Ginny en grimaçant.

- Les filles sont et resteront une énigme pour moi... émis Ron.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu pouvais, à l'occasion, connaître les pensées de ta chère et tendre ? demanda sa sœur.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'il a le droit de farfouiller dans mes pensées ? répondit Hermione.

- Visiblement pas... Sinon il ne ferait pas ses yeux de chien battu quand tu fais semblant de t'énerver, rétorqua Ginny.

- Et comment saurais tu que je fais semblant ?

- Tes yeux. Quand tu fulmines à propos d'une idée de Ron ou Harry, ils jettent un regard noir difficilement oubliable, répondit la rouquine.

- Décidément tu lis en nous comme dans des livres ouverts, ces derniers temps ! Remarqua son frère.

- Ben à force de vous côtoyer, ce n'est pas très dur... Et puis les jumeaux m'ont montré comment savoir quand le terrain était suffisamment neutre pour faire les blagues. J'ai juste mis à profit ce qu'on m'a enseigné.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais surprise des blagues des jumeaux ?

- J'utilise ce qu'ils m'ont appris pour me défendre de leurs blagues. » Dit innocemment la jeune fille.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Et avant même qu'ils ouvrent la connexion télépathique, Ginny se retrouva entre eux.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer !

- Mais...

- C'est des plus désagréable de voir que vous discutez devant quelqu'un !

- Tu sais que tu es la seule a nous l'avoir fait remarquer ? demanda Hermione. Personne ne nous a rien dit à ce propos, mais tu sais toujours quand nous allons le faire.

- C'est toujours ce système d'observation. Vous vous concentrez subitement, et vous vous regardez le plus souvent, alors à moins d'être aveugle, je ne sais pas comment vous ignorer. Et vous savez, c'est toujours utile de savoir maîtriser son environnement...

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que la petite Ginny a travaillé dur récemment ! Dit gentiment Ron.

- Et certains se sont un peu éparpillés, continua Ginny.

Les tourtereaux se mirent à rougir.

- Bon ben je vais vous laisser tranquilles, j'ai oublié un livre dans ta chambre, Ron... dit Ginny en s'échappant de la pièce.

- C'est gentil de sa part de nous laissez tous les deux, dit Ron en enlaçant Hermione.

- Tu es crédule parfois... commença Hermione en lui souriant.

- Pourqu...

-... Ta sœur est partie avec la lettre de Harry...

- Je croyais que c'était une blague tout à l'heure, on la taquine juste, hein ? Tu penses pas vraiment qu'elle veut encore sortir avec Harry... »

Hermione le coupa dans son raisonnement et l'embrassa. Ron, désarçonné par cette initiative, se laissa faire, et oublia tout pour ne penser qu'à celle qui était dans ses bras. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus intenses. Ron s'écarta à regret en entendant la 'discrétion bruyante' de sa sœur dans le couloir. Ginny traînait des pieds pour prévenir le couple et ne pas les surprendre. Elle entrât dans la pièce et sourit en voyant Ron affaler sur le lit d'Hermione, alors que celle ci était le nez dans une malle. Cette dernière se retournât et allât compulser les livres de Ginny qui étaient par terre. Elle en sortit un d'un air victorieux.

« Ron voilà le livre qui parle des différentes formes de communications dont je te parlais ce matin...

- Hermione, tu l'as pensé ce matin... nous n'avons pas à proprement parler...

- Oui, et ?

- Il faut vraiment que je bloque de temps en temps le lien, tu penses trop pour ton propre bien, dit Ron, un air épuisé sur le visage.

- Tu as usé mon frère je crois... » Commenta Ginny en regardant son frère. Elle profita de l'échange mental que faisait Ron et Hermione pour fourrer la lettre d'Harry sur le bureau impeccablement ordonné de Hermione.

Les deux se retournèrent vers elle au même moment, un sourire affiché sur leurs visages.

« Alors, dis moi... commença Hermione

- ...Tu as pu ... continua Ron

-... Lire la lettre de Harry tranquillement... finit Hermione en jetant un regard à Ron

- Euh oui, il n'y a rien qui nous renseigne sur l'endroit où il se trouve, là dedans, mais au moins on sait qu'il va bien. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il ne s'entraîne pas avec nous... Après tout, il y gagnerait sûrement, et au moins on le verrait...

- Ca mettrait le Q.G. en difficulté si quelqu'un savait où il se trouve, et du coup on ne serait plus protégés d'une attaque. Et tant qu'il n'y a que Dumbledore qui sait où il est, il est à l'abri et il peut s'entraîner tranquillement. Après tout même si nous ne connaissons pas la prophétie, ça n'empêche pas de se préparer. Et apparemment Voldemort fait une fixation sur Harry. Il a été blessé dans son amour propre par un enfant de un an, et visiblement il a la rancune tenace. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours en essayant d'atteindre Harry qu'il fait des fautes... » Songea tout haut Hermione.

Ron et Ginny n'avait pas sursauté au nom de Voldemort. Ils étaient habitués maintenant. Le nom de leur ennemi rendait son humanité à une légende et une crainte.

- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, sinon demain on sera mort pour le sort que Remus veut nous faire faire. ça à l'air intéressant ce sort à plusieurs, et j'aimerais bien le réussir assez vite, on pourrait en avoir besoin assez rapidement, après tout, dit pensivement Ginny.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ron se dirigea, après un dernier baiser à Hermione, vers sa chambre. Sa sœur l'intriguait dernièrement, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Il fit part de sa pensé à Hermione, mais quand celle-ci lui répondit en baillant mentalement, il repoussa cette idée pour avoir des mots gentils pour elle.

Hermione après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sourit, son visage reflétant ses pensées agréables.

Ginny l'avait observée, et elle se coucha en pensant que son frère était un incurable romantique, même si il ne l'avouait pas. Elle pensa alors un autre jeune homme aux yeux émeraude qui était seul. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient le voir, après tout c'était comme un frère pour elle, et il lui manquait. Il était depuis longtemps le huitième enfant Weasley. Harry avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec elle depuis l'histoire du poème. Mais depuis le ministère, il s'était renfermé et elle avait peur pour lui. Il avait trop de responsabilités sur les épaules pour un adolescent. Et il cachait quelque chose, elle en aurait mis sa main dans le chaudron, mais elle ne pouvait pas intervenir sans que ce ne soit mal interprété. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez, pensa t elle. Leur relation était ambiguë pour les autres mais pas pour elle. Elle avait dépassé son amourette depuis longtemps. Elle souhaitait juste qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres. Mais tant que la menace de Voldemort planait, il ne serait pas tranquille, et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle s'endormit la tête pleine de questions.

Les journées d'entraînements se suivirent sans se ressembler, et même si Ron jetait des regards suspicieux à sa sœur de temps en temps, Hermione s'empressait de détourner son attention. Ginny lui en était reconnaissante, et les laissait tranquille dès qu'elle le pouvait, occupant même les jumeaux.

Fred et Georges passaient de moins en moins de temps au Q.G.. Et pensaient sérieusement à louer un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Leur magasin était plus coté que Zonko, et les élèves affluaient tous les jours. Si bien qu'ils avaient embauchés Angelina pour les aider, en plus de Katie.

Ron était de plus en plus pensif depuis le ministère. Ginny le taquinait en disant que cinq ans passés à coté de Hermione finissaient par avoir des répercussions. Il était plus mature. Il prenait conscience des risques que son amitié engendrait. Il était plus posé et plus attentif à son entourage, malgré son tempérament impulsif. Ginny le remarqua lorsqu'il vint la voir après une séance d'entraînement.

« Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Hermione avait vu Ron se diriger vers sa sœur et avait décider de les laisser tranquille. Ron arborait un visage trop sérieux pour qu'elle aille les perturber.

Ginny s'était retourné au ton inhabituel de la voix de son frère.

« Qu'y a t'il ? dit elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as un problème avec Hermione ?

- Non, non. De ce coté tout va bien, un sourire affleurant et disparaissant aussi vite sur son visage quasi-impassible.

- On va dans ma chambre ?

- Je préférerais. » Lui répondit son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les étages.

« Alors ? demanda Ginny, en s'asseyant parmi les livres et autres grimoires éparpillés sur son lit, et en posant un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

- J'ai des questions à te poser.

- J'avais cru comprendre... sourit Ginny.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu prenais réellement conscience du risque que nous prenons en restant proche de Harry ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que je travaille d'arrache pied depuis le début des vacances ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Es-tu consciente que nous pouvons tous mourir ? Que Harry ne pourrait rien y faire ? Que Dumbledore pourrait ne pas nous sauver in extremis comme au ministère ?

- Ron, je connais suffisamment Harry pour savoir que quoiqu'il nous arrive, il voudra nous sauver. Mais que c'est aussi à nous de savoir nous défendre pour qu'il n'ai pas à se mettre en danger. Nous sommes en guerre Ron ! Bien sûr que ça me ferait mal si toi ou maman décédiez, mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir et connaître à l'avance. J'en suis consciente ! Les trois quarts de la famille sont dans l'Ordre, Ron ! Et les deux seuls qui pourraient sauver leurs peaux, nous en l'occurrence, sommes les amis les plus proches du Survivant. Notre famille est suicidaire ! Mais on le sait tous et on l'assume ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons été, tous les neuf, à Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas nos gènes ! C'est dans notre caractère ! Et je suis désolée de ne pas faire exception à la règle pour te faire plaisir, même si je t'aime grand frère ! Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être optimiste ! Il ne faut pas faire le deuil de personnes qui sont encore autour de nous ! Harry avait raison en donnant l'argent aux jumeaux : on a toujours besoin de rire, et maintenant plus encore qu'avant ! Je sais que le côtoyer me met sur la liste des personnes à abattre, aussi bien que toi et Hermione. Mais je ne vais pas le renier parce que c'est dangereux. Pourquoi crois tu que je suis venue à l'A.D. et au ministère ? Pour faire joli ? Je me suis battue comme toi ! Je sais ce qui m'attend au moindre faux pas ! Mais tu ne me feras pas fuir Harry parce que tu as peur pour moi ! Je sais ce que nous pouvons perdre et ça m'effraie, mais on ne passeras pas outre de toute manière ! »

Durant toute la tirade de sa petite sœur Ron était resté de marbre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage résolu.

« Je voulais juste que tu sois sûre de toi. Et je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas dû à ton béguin.

Ginny rougit à la mention de ses anciens sentiments.

- J'ai compris après l'épisode de la chambre des secrets que l'image du Harry dont j'étais amoureuse n'existait pas réellement. Sa souffrance, il me l'a montrée en se croyant condamné par le venin du basilic. Il a trop souffert pour quelqu'un de son age, dit elle amèrement.

- Tu as vu ça beaucoup plus vite que nous, alors. Je n'ai perçu son désespoir qu'en troisième année. Et encore il se croyait seul. Je ne lui ai jamais dit... Mais je suis d'accord avec toi... Il a trop souffert.

- Il allait donner sa vie pour me sauver dans la chambre. Vous n'auriez pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. L'aider lorsqu'il en a le plus besoin est pour moi totalement naturel. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je serais prête à mourir pour le sauver, comme lui l'a fait, dit Ginny, toute trace d'humour ayant quitté son visage.

- C'est la même chose pour moi. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Et j'espère qu'il sait qu'il peut faire de même.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda doucement Ginny.

- Oui, pour lui, toi et Hermione, répondit sérieusement le grand roux.

- Surtout pour elle...

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Rien que de penser ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il nous attrapait... C'est trop dur... On est encore si jeune...

- Tu peux au moins t'appuyer sur Hermione, continua sa jeune sœur.

- Oui, mais imagine... tenta Ron.

- Arrêtes d'imaginer des scénarii catastrophes. Profites du temps que tu peux passer avec elle. Parles lui de tes craintes. Elle te comprendra, et je suis sûre qu'elle tremble de peur pour toi aussi. Profite aussi de votre télépathie. Elle pourrait vous être très utile. Ne néglige rien. N'ai pas de regret. Jamais. Et désamorce les situations lorsque tu vois que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est de petites choses mais c'est ce qui vous rapprochera le plus.

- Mais et toi...

- Je suis grande et je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Je ne suis pas amoureuse comme vous l'êtes toi et Hermione. Les personnes sur lesquels je me repose sont les parents et toute la fratrie, y compris Harry. Vous êtes les personnes sans qui vivre n'aurait plus vraiment un sens. Pour l'instant, ça me convient. Le jour où je serais amoureuse, on en reparlera.

- Je croyais que toi et Harry...

- Comme je viens de te le dire, Harry est le septième frère de la famille. Et évite de ramener d'autres copains à la maison j'ai assez de garde du corps maintenant, merci ! »

Ron sourit à l'idée qu'un jour, Ginny serait vraiment amoureuse, et qu'à ce moment là son prétendant aurait du mal à s'intégrer avec tous les Weasley & Potter à convaincre.

Ginny avait observé le visage de son frère qui s'était détendu. Sa remarque avait atteint son but. La discussion continua sur un ton plus léger tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la cuisine.

Hermione releva la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Mais au regard que lui fit Ron, elle retourna lire. La discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu était privée et si Ron ne voulait pas lui en parler... et bien il ne voulait pas ! Le frère et la sœur se lancèrent des regards pendant toute la soirée.

Molly les observait. La reconnaissance qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa fille lui faisait un peu peur. Elle était maintenant habituée aux frasques des jumeaux, des expéditions que le trio faisait. Mais jusqu'au ministère, outre l'épisode de la chambre des secrets, Ginny était restée relativement calme. Elle avait changé pendant l'année. Elle avait grandi et était maintenant une jolie jeune fille. Même ses frères faisaient attention à ses fréquentations. Mais quelque chose restait. Comme un mystère l'entourant. Son assurance n'était pas feinte. Elle était d'un naturel joyeux. Elle était moins impulsive, comme si elle voulait maîtriser chacun de ses mouvements.

Hermione et Ron agissaient identiquement. C'était assez perturbant. On aurait dit des jumeaux. Et leur lien n'aidait en rien. Ils se complémentaient de telle manière que rester dans la même pièce qu'eux devenait dangereux mentalement pour les personnes présentes. Ils agissaient de manières tellement synchronisées et complémentaires, comme dans un ballet classique, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et même personne en face d'elle.

Le lendemain, Remus les réunit tous les trois dans la pièce d'entraînement dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils parvenaient presque à lancer l'attaque à trois. Ils manquaient encore de confiance en eux pour y arriver, d'après Remus. Lorsqu'ils lancèrent pour la première fois le sort ce matin là, l'éblouissement fut tellement intense qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, totalement émerveillés par ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Remus les regardait en souriant.

« Eh bien voilà ! Vous avez réussi ! Allez maintenant, vous le lancez réellement, et ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin...»

Ensemble, ils prononcèrent l'incantation :

_- « Brulare expulsio malum corpus alivo todo everion »._

Leurs trois baguettes lancèrent des jets qui se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'un seul. Une coupole se créa, et le trio abaissa au même moment vers une cible imaginaire leurs baguettes. L'énergie emmagasinée fusa vers le mur. Une fois que les adolescents eurent finis, Remus s'approcha du mur. Il détailla le trou crée par le sortilège.

« Eh bien, heureusement que je n'étais pas sur le trajet ! Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi, prof... Remus ? demanda Hermione.

- La pièce a été renforcée magiquement, histoire que vos entraînements ne transfigurent pas la maison de Harry en décombres. Et vous avez grillé deux sortilèges de protection de la pièce » Constata Remus.

Hermione, totalement abasourdie, le regarda les yeux exorbités, tandis que Ron et Ginny souriaient.

« Maintenant que vous avez appris à le faire, vous le ferez au moins une fois par jour pour le maîtriser. A Poudlard, en plus de vos cours, vous suivrez un entraînement spécial, continua Remus, vous vous exercerez pour le maîtriser à quatre... Maintenant, nous allons passer à autre chose ! Les boucliers ! L'attaque n'est pas tout, et vous aurez plus un rôle de défense auprès de Harry que d'attaque. En espérant que vous ne l'utiliserez jamais, mais vous connaissant c'est totalement impossible ! N'est-ce pas les fouineurs ! »

Le trio sourit innocemment à la remarque, tandis que Remus préparait la salle.

Ron énonça assez fort pour que les deux autres entendent :

« Et c'est un maraudeur qui nous dit ça... on aura tout vu ! »

Remus s'affairait toujours à l'autre extrémité. Après quelques minutes, il revint vers eux.

« Nous allons changer de style d'entraînement. J'ai remarqué que vous stagniez au niveau de la puissance de vos sorts, et je pense que vous auriez besoin d'un entraînement physique en plus. Ca augmenterait vos réflexes et vous obligerait à vous musclez différemment.

- On est pas si mous que ça, tout de même ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, vos entraînement de Quidditch vous ont bien musclés, et je crois que le fait de courir à la bibliothèque et de remuer tous les grimoires de Poudlard on eu le même effet sur Hermione... » Répondit ironiquement Remus.

Les deux Weasley regardèrent Hermione comme si elle était d'une autre planète.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel au plus grand amusement de Ginny.

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en ligne pour que Remus leur montre les mouvements de base des étirements, une explosion fit trembler les murs de toute la maison.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

L'heure du lynchage a sonné... après trois semaines de silence radio, me voici re-pointant le bout de ma truffe. Je réponds au review ? OK let's go girls !!

_m4r13_ : Pour **Angie** la génialissime (comment ça j'en fait trop ?), mon Harry est plus mûr. Effectivement, je pense qu'après avoir vécu certaine épreuve on s'endurcit plus, ou du moins on forge sa carapace, surtout à l'adolescence ou un rien nous blesse, un mot, un geste, un regard... Dangereux ? Un grand pouvoir, implique de grandes responsabilités, oui, il faut que j'arrête de regarder Spiderman, mais j'aime beaucoup cette phrase. Dudley a aperçu l'aura ? Ah oui ? /innocente/. Pour la publication, je suis désolé, surtout que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais j'ai tout envoyé à mes correcteurs (cinq chapitres actuellement, on peut les plaindre et surtout les remercier). Et quand tu fais tes reviews, peux tu demander à Sirius de s'habiller, ça fait désordre une bande de fan bavant devant mes reviews... :p

_Elle_ : Remercions au passage **Onalurca **(C'est le dernier chapitre ne comprenant pas Harry), **Théalie** (merci de lire ce recueil de bétises... ;p), **Adrianna Rogue** (Mam' Rogue /courbette/), **Arathorn** (Hello messire /courbette/), **Delphine** (bienvenue à toi !), Et gros bisous à toi ma **Pol** d'amour, bosse bien ! Bisous à **Chouquette** ! Bijour aussi à ma **Dreyd** et son Ego ainsi que son Alter (pourquoi oublie t'on Norbert, hein ? vraiment ?). Hello **Cassie** ! J'ai fait le tour ? Oui ? Peut être pas...

_Un personnage tout de noir vêtu entre dans la pièce, sa robe sorcière virevoltant derrière lui. La porte se ferme, seule, brusquement._

_Rogue_ : Bonsoir.

_M4r13_ : Salut toi ! Ca faisait longtemps !

_Rogue_ : mpfpgrsdddfsfs...

_M4r13_ : Articule ?

_Rogue_ : Quand revoyons nous l'ingrat, le suffisant, le...

_M4r13_ : Tu parles de Malfoy là ?

_Rogue_ : Non ! De Potter, ce sale gosse de...

_M4r13_ : _Silencio_, retourne à la niche !

_/Rogue qui court après m4r13/_

_?? Pour l'étouffer ou pour récupérer sa baguette, who knows ??_

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Allez lire le** Journal d'une moldue** 1798371 by **dreyd**

**Très belle histoire de Diane et de Dosimont. Comment ça vous ne connaissez pas? Courrez y!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapitre Huit : Moldu ?

**Chapitre Huit : Moldu ?**

* * *

Après que le directeur ait quitté le manoir, Harry avait rejoint une salle vide. Il se mit au centre et commença les étirements qu'il faisait avant chaque entraînement de Quidditch. Puis il enchaîna avec les bases des arts martiaux qu'il avait pratiqués en primaire. Dudley avait choisi la boxe et tous les sports en équipe comme option en sport. Harry s'était donc rabattu sur les sports individuels, et les arts martiaux étaient ce qu'il avait le plus besoin actuellement, pour se défouler. La pièce vide l'empêchait de tout détruire, comme dans les chambres du premier étage. Le sport requérait une finesse et une agilité nécessaire dans les duels. Et il était très rouillé de ce côté là.

Le Quidditch nécessitait une agilité sur un balai, qui n'est pas la même pour la terre et l'air. Et, pendant quatre heures, il chercha les enchaînements qu'il avait étudiés plus jeune, en inventant lorsqu'ils ne lui paraissaient pas complets. Le manque d'adversaire se faisait ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas corriger les défauts de ses attaques et de ses parades. Il devrait en parler à Dumbledore le lendemain.

Il s'allongea au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il fut exténué. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. La dernière fois qu'il avait autant forcé datait du début de sa cinquième année.

Avant... Avant que son monde ne s'effondre... La douleur qu'il essayait de contenir depuis son arrivée au manoir se déversa d'un seul coup. Il sentit les flux de magie réagir très violemment à sa détresse. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il avait mal, comme si on lui arrachait des morceaux pour le laisser vide de tout.

Plus de lien, plus d'amis, que des ennemis. Seul, désespérément seul. Pas de famille, et le si peu de lien, totalement brisé. Il avait mal comme jamais. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il avait travaillé toute cette semaine en oubliant pourquoi il le faisait, mais les raisons se rappelaient à lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Il se roula en boule. S'enfermant sur lui même. Se protégeant de ce monde qui le faisait tant souffrir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Neville ? Ca aurait été tellement simple... Et il fallait qu'en plus on lui trouve autre chose de bizarre... Le sort s'acharnait contre lui ! A croire qu'une vie simple et douce lui était refusée.

Il en avait marre de tout cela, tout ce monde qui ne le voyait que comme un héros, un espoir, une arme de guerre, sans voir que ce n'était qu'un garçon, un adolescent de 16 ans, un orphelin.

Heureusement qu'il était dans cette grande pièce vide, la violence de ses sentiments et de ses pensées avait fait voler la porte et toutes celles du couloir. Soazzy était cachée dans sa cuisine en attendant que la crise passe. Elle ne pouvait même pas sortir du placard où elle s'était cachée pour se protéger. Une bulle protectrice la protégeait. Elle était apparue quelques secondes avant que la crise du jeune Harry ne commence.

Et, comme lors de sa première crise, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Un silence de mort régna sur la maison. La bulle de protection persistait autour d'elle, ne l'empêchant pas de se mouvoir. Soazzy s'approcha de la pièce d'où provenait le chamboulement.

Rien. La pièce était vide. Aucune présence n'était détectable magiquement. Aucune vie. Aucun bruit. Rien. Soazzy paniqua et chercha dans toutes les pièces du manoir où le jeune Potter était passé.

Personne.

Elle était toute seule dans le manoir.

Elle transplana aussitôt à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

« Le voilà ?

- Oui, mais fait attention, il est encore très faible...

- Faible ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Son pouvoir fait ressortir son aura...

- Il vient de faire exploser la majorité du manoir de Dumbledore.

- Il paraît juste évanouit, pas épuisé...

- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas épuisé. J'ai encore dû bloquer son accès à la magie avant qu'il ne fasse tout sauter... Ca devient épuisant de le surveiller. D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu récemment ? Impossible de te joindre !

- Je te le dirai plus tard...

- Tu vas encore esquiver, comme d'habitude. Dire que c'est Ma nature d'être vicieux, et toi la pureté... A se demander si le conseil ne s'est pas trompé sur nos orientations...

- Ils sont la sagesse. Ils savent. Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter ce qu'on nous dit de faire.

- Nous n'allons pas recommencer sur le sujet...

- Non, et de toute façon il se réveille... »

* * *

Un écho, tout raisonne dans ma tête, tout ce que j'ai fait... Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Seul, je suis toujours aussi seul. J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, la luminosité est très forte dans cette pièce, on a dû me transporter.

J'ai mal. Chaque muscle me fait souffrir. J'essaie de me relever. On m'aide. Qui ? J'essaye de reconnaître mais je ne voie rien, j'ai Greeny devant les yeux. Je lève la main pour repousser le flux. Il se joue de ma main. Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours affublé de trucs bizarres et encombrants ?

Enfin, ma vision se fait plus nette. C'est blanc. On dirait l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'odeur en moins. Deux personnes sont là. Mes lunettes ! Où ai je bien pu mettre mes lunettes ? Je tâtonne... quelqu'un me les pose sur le bout du nez.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda suspicieusement Harry au deux formes l'entourant.

« D'après toi, jeune homme ? » Lui répondit la forme sombre.

« Eh ! Commence pas à l'énerver ! Tu l'as suffisamment observé récemment sans avoir besoin de le tester.

- Linmewen, je ne te demande pas ton avis !

- Baël, calme toi ! » Dit fermement la forme claire à sa droite.

« Calme toi, calme toi ! C'est facile à dire, tiens !

- Vous avez finit de vous chamailler, j'en ai suffisamment avec ma tête qui se prend pour l'autoroute du Sud, pour le moment ! » Hurla presque Harry, pour attirer leur attention.

« Excuse-nous mon ange... » Lui dit doucement la forme claire à priori nommée Linmewen.

« Gnagnagna, mon Ange... gnagnagna... » Ronchonna Baël, d'après les déductions de Harry.

« Baël ?

- Lin, tu n'abuses pas un peu pour les petits mots doux ?

- Et toi, tu ne serais pas un peu surprotecteur, des fois ?

- EH ! Youhou ! La ferme !!!!! » Cria Harry. « Vous pouvez parler moins fort, s'il vous plait ? »

Un murmure s'éleva.

« Alors, qui êtes vous et où suis je ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« L'endroit importe peu, je suis Linmewen, et la chose hurlante se nomme Baël. » Confirma la 'jeune femme'.

Harry, qui commençait à sortir de sa léthargie, observa ces beuglantes sur pattes.

La créature féminine était assez grande, et avait de très longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. L'autre était tout aussi grand, mais une aura sombre l'entourait, que ses vêtements noir et bleu nuit n'atténuaient pas.

« Et vous êtes quoi exactement ?

- Et c'est de cet ignorant que nous devons nous occuper ? Satan, rappelles-moi auprès de toi !!!

- Baël ! » Interrompit Lin. « Pour faire simple, Harry, la chose moche et détestable est un des Rois de l'enfer, et sa punition est de s'occuper de toi...

- M'en serais bien passé...

- ET MOI.» Continua Lin en coupant la parole du démon.« Je suis un ange.

- Gnagnagna, apprentie ! Tu n'as eu tes ailes que depuis peu, et c'est ta première mission ! Et vu le boulot que tu fournis, ils ne vont pas te garder longtemps... niark ! Tu n'es même pas une Pure !

- Une Pure ? » Demanda Harry à l'ange.

« Mes parents ne sont pas des anges... Mon père était un elfe de l'ancien monde et ma mère une simple mortelle. Ce qui fait de moi une erreur de la nature aux yeux du si parfait petit démon que voici.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose vos querelles, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ! » Songea tout haut Harry.

« Essaies la version 'Hermione et Ron' et tu verras les similitudes !

- Ils en sont rendus à ce point ? Comment... » Demanda le survivant.

« Et encore, ce n'était qu'un extrait... » Sourit le démon.

Harry secoua la tête, ranimant un mal de crâne cuisant.

« Outch ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose contre les migraines ? Parce que la résonance commence à me tuer lentement, et puisque vous n'avez visiblement pas l'intention de me tuer... » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Nope ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à te soigner tout seul !

- Et comment ? Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas où je suis et comment je retourne chez moi... ou du moins chez le directeur. Il va s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas rapidement...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le temps passé ici est différent de celui de ton monde. Certaines personnes du Conseil le maîtrisent parfaitement. De plus, nous allons lui faire parvenir un message pour le rassurer.

- Mais mes amis et les membres...

- Jeune Griffondor ! Je croyais que c'était le courage qui prévalait dans votre maison ! » Commença Lin.

« Je répète donc, pour l'attardé du bulbe allongé devant moi ! Le temps ne se déroule absolument pas de la même manière ici. Tu verras, c'est plutôt pas mal une fois qu'on s'y est habitué... » Continua le démon sur le ton d'une conversation mondaine en observant les alentours.

Le décor changea du blanc le plus pur pour une clairière ensoleillée. Harry observait la scène d'un œil ébahi.

« C'est une illusion ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Non, ce monde s'adapte à nos désirs, ou à nos besoins. Il peut être apaisant, oppressant, tout dépend de nous. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour imaginer le parc de Poudlard, et en ouvrant les yeux le parc se trouvait devant lui. Le lac étincelait au coucher de soleil.

« C'est sublime, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais on se lasse de la perfection. » Enonça l'ange-elfe. « Je préfère de loin l'utiliser à bon escient ! » Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son si beau visage. Elle fixait le démon.

« Question ! » Dit Harry pour détourner Baël de l'attention du 'si paisible' ange.

« Oui, Harry ?

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous en me jurant qu'elle est un ange ? » Demanda-t-il à Baël.

« Je me pose assez souvent cette question... Je suis ici pour bonne conduite, et elle pour mauvaise... Imagine ce qu'elle a pu inventer ! Les anges ont beaucoup moins de réglementations que les démons... » Baël secoua la tête. « Je me demande pourquoi il a encore fallu que je 'travaille' avec elle.

- A ce qu'il parait, je te fais du bien !

- Mais oui, c'est ça. » Grogna le démon.

« Autre chose... Pourquoi suis je là ? » Interrogea le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

« Personne ne te l'a dit ? » Demanda Lin en haussant un de ses sourcils.

« D'après vous, pourquoi poserais-je la question si j'en connaissais la réponse ? » Répliqua ironiquement Harry.

Les yeux amandes de la demi elfe s'étirèrent pour ne former que deux fentes.

« BAEL !

- Nous n'avions pas à le prévenir !

- Et il devait le deviner peut être ??? » Rétorqua l'ange en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas suivre une formation. » Déclama Baël.

« Très explicite comme explication. » Grogna l'ange.

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire ! » S'énerva le démon.

« Vous êtes saoulant ! »

Harry se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains, il était encore plus livide qu'à son arrivée. L'ange s'approcha alors de lui et apposa ses mains autour des siennes. Une lueur bienfaitrice entoura sa tête, la souffrance de Harry s'évanouit pour faire place à une multitude de questions. L'ange s'en aperçu à son visage interrogatif.

« Nous verrons toutes tes questions au fur et à mesure, mon ange !

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Comme si j'allais l'appeler mon petit démon d'amour... Ah ces filles... »

Baël avait l'air d'être sur les nerfs, et Harry préféra calmer le jeu comme il le faisait si souvent entre Ron et Mione.

« La formation constituera en quoi ? Et pourquoi dois-je la suivre ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

Baël se retourna et commença à s'éloigner des deux autres.

« Tu connais maintenant le contenu de la prophétie... » Commença l'ange.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous avons certains pouvoirs, et le Conseil maîtrise le temps, jeune homme. Si je suis ici avec Lin, c'est pour représenter les deux parties de notre monde. Le bien et le mal sont une balance. Mais, actuellement, l'équilibre n'est plus maintenu. » Déclara le démon.

« Tu connais donc la prophétie depuis ton épopée au ministère. » Redémarra Lin.

« Ainsi que Dumbledore. » Confirma le Gryffondor.

« Oui, mais il n'est pas l'élu de la prophétie, le mal ne pourra l'atteindre. De plus, sa guerre, il l'a déjà réalisée en battant Grindelwald en 1945. Ce n'est plus son combat.

- Mais il est puissant ! Voldemort a peur de lui !

- Harry, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que Jedusor n'a peur de rien sauf de la connaissance de Dumbledore. Sa puissance est impressionnante, mais depuis que Jedusor a repris forme humaine, son pouvoir a encore augmenté. Dumbledore est maintenant très loin de la puissance du nouveau Voldemort. »

A l'évocation de la troisième tâche du Tournoi, Harry avait grimacé.

« Qu'allez-vous m'apprendre ici, alors ?

- Eh bien, tout va dépendre de toi et de tes capacités, mon ange. »

Un grognement se fit entendre. Harry sourit à cette marque de dédain du démon. Il avait oublié sa présence pendant l'explication.

« Eh bien nous allons nous amusé ! » dit Harry en souriant.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda le démon.

« Entre mes nouvelles capacités et ce que vous allez m'apprendre, Tom n'a qu'à bien se tenir !! » Sourit encore plus largement le jeune homme.

« Harry ? » Appela sournoisement le démon.

« Oui ? » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

« Je vais maintenant te montrer ce que cette conversation de quinze minutes aurait provoqué chez ton directeur. »

L'environnement changea brusquement. Harry se retrouva au milieu d'une maison en décombres. Soazzy gisait au sol. Et Dumbledore observait la scène de l'orée de la forêt, totalement abasourdi. Le manoir avait été transformé en miettes. Il reconnaissait au loin Poudlard. Puis tout redevint blanc.

Harry était choqué. L'ange se retourna vers le démon, mais le jeune homme était resté bloqué sur l'image de Soazzy. Inconsciemment, il retransforma la salle en ruines... Il tombât à genoux à côté de l'elfe de maison. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Des larmes de peine et de remord.

Lin, après avoir rabroué le démon sur le fait que Harry était encore très faible, s'approcha du jeune homme allongé.

« Harry ? Ce n'est qu'une illusion... Elle va très bien... Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. » Lui dit elle doucement, en faisant disparaître l'illusion fortement ancré que Harry avait créée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Harry se laissa faire. Le réconfort de l'ange traversait ses barrières de protection, et l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle avait pour lui allégea son malaise.

Ses yeux se firent moins vides, il reprenait doucement pied dans la 'réalit'.

Harry releva doucement la tête en s'éloignant de Lin.

« Baël, peux-tu me montrer les conséquences d'une simple discussion au QG de l'Ordre ? » Demanda fermement le garçon.

« Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que... » Commença l'ange.

« Tu est sûr de toi ? » Demanda le démon en coupant la parole de Lin. Il fixait les yeux du Survivant pour y lire son accord. Il y trouva de la résolution.

Il fit apparaître le QG. La maison du numéro 12 n'existait plus. Les protections étaient bien moindres qu'au manoir. Aucun des murs n'avait résisté. Les corps des membres de l'Ordre et ceux de ses amis s'alignaient sur le trottoir, tous recouverts d'un drap. Aucun n'y aurait survécu. Le regard de Harry se posa sur les corps allongés, puis sur l'ancienne maison de son parrain. La résolution dans ses yeux se mit à flamboyer comme jamais auparavant.

Le démon vit passer les différentes émotions sur le visage de son, désormais, protégé. La fierté qu'il en éprouva le rassura. Seul l'age de son apprenti le perturbait. Si jeune... il avait déjà connu tant d'horreurs. Il secoua la tête.

Lin observait Harry avec crainte et bonheur. Elle avait peur pour lui. Il ne devrait pas accepter ce genre de scène sans révolte. Mais il le faisait, comme les combattants qui en ont trop vu. Il avait le regard d'un homme sur ce massacre. Bon sang ! Ce n'était qu'un gosse !

« C'est ce qui va se passer si je ne me maîtrise pas ? » demanda froidement Harry aux deux autres, en faisant disparaître l'illusion du mouvement d'une main.

« Oui. »

Le démon observait le jeune homme. Sa magie était plus calme maintenant. Il n'était plus constitué de ce magma bouillonnant à chaque seconde comme lors de son arrivée.

« Que c'est-il passé ces dernières semaines avec ma magie ?

- Vous aviez bien trouver avec Dumbledore et l'aide de Soazzy. Seulement, lors de tes crises, j'ai été obligé de te couper ton accès à la magie. Tu aurais tout détruit sur ton passage. Et puis tu usais ta magie avant de puiser dans celle environnante. Du coup, tu te mettais en danger de mort. Un sorcier ne peut survivre sans sa magie à long terme. Et avec ta puissance, le long terme aurait été quelques heures. Je te coupais donc ton lien pour te le redonner quelques minutes plus tard quand ton corps le réclamait pour vivre.

- Dangereux, donc...

- Oui, et j'ai dû empêcher ton directeur de faire un transfert d'énergie vers toi. Il voulait le faire après ta première crise, mais tu lui aurais soutiré toute la sienne, involontairement, j'entends.

- En gros, je suis une bombe sur pattes qui risque de faire tout péter à la moindre remarque, vous me rassurez !! Je croyais que j'avais atteint le fond avec la prophétie, mais non ! J'en étais encore loin !! » Ricana sombrement le survivant.

« Harry, nous savons que ta vie est loin d'être drôle. Mais si nous faisons ça, c'est aussi bien pour toi que pour les autres. Oui, tu es un espoir pour le monde sorcier. Mais tu es aussi toi pour tes amis. Ils te respectent pour ce que tu es. Ils t'aiment, et quoi que tu fasses tu les auras toujours scotchés à tes basques... »

Harry sourit.

« ... Mais pour les protéger et pour te protéger, nous devons t'entraîner pour que tu puisses te défendre. » Continua Lin.

« Et accessoirement t'éviter de tout faire péter. » Rajouta le démon un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit ouvertement à Baël. Il l'aimait bien, ce démon.

« On va commencer par quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« D'après toi ? La maîtrise ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec l'aide de Fumseck l'autre jour, au fait. » Commenta le démon.

« Vous aviez bloqué mon lien ?

- Non, tu n'étais pas encore rendu à un stade critique.

- Baël ! Tu attendais quoi exactement ? » Demanda Lin, folle de rage.

« Ce qu'il a réalisé. Il a maîtrisé sa souffrance grâce au chant du phénix. Le problème était que Dumbledore était en face. Et je ne pouvais pas décemment faire 'coucou ! Je suis un démon ! Bougez pas ! Je fais un truc sur votre protégé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien de nocif ! Je le transforme en moldu pour deux secondes !!' »

Les deux êtres continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

« Pourquoi on m'a filé des gamins pour m'entraîner ? » Geint le survivant.

Les deux 'gamins' se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux ne promettant rien de bon à Celui-qui-tout-compte-fait-voulait-survivre. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui pour se jeter sur lui. (Niark !)

Le survivant se mit à hurler... de rire. Les deux phénomènes le chatouillaient sans relâche.

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer tellement sa peau était sensible.

Finalement les 'lâches' (surnom donné par Harry, rapport au fait qu'il était seul contre eux deux), le laissèrent se relever. Harry pouffait encore, et avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux. Un regard à ce qui les entourait lui rappela les visions. Il se calma aussitôt.

« Je suppose que ce que nous venons de faire aurait créé un raz de marée ? » Demanda piteusement Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry nous n'allons pas t'obliger à te surveiller à chaque instant. Nous allons étudier un moyen de bloquer par toi-même tes pouvoirs. Comme un bouclier, si tu veux. Et nous t'apprendrons comment utiliser tes pouvoirs en cas de nécessité. » Le rassura l'ange. « Mais il fallait que tu voies ce que tu pouvais réaliser sans maîtrise, même si j'aurais un peu attendu avant de le faire...

- C'est un peu comme des barrières mentales pour les pensées ? » Pressentant la bagarre recherché sous la remarque acide de l'elfe envers Baël.

« Oui d'ailleurs nous allons améliorer ton occlumancie... Elle n'est pas brillante pour le moment et Voldemort ne _dois_ pas connaître la prophétie. » Le démon avait repris son ton froid et distant du départ.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Il était trop tard pour Sirius, mais il devait protéger les autres personnes a qui il tenait... Ron, Mione, Ginny, les Weasley, l'Ordre, le dernier des maraudeurs...

L'ange le sortit de ses sombres pensées en lui souriant et en lui prenant le bras. Baël avait changé l'endroit en une clairière avec une maison en son centre. La maison était petite. Lin expliqua à Harry que ce serait l'endroit pour se reposer et se restaurer. Ils continueraient les explications le lendemain. Pour l'instant, ce dont avait surtout besoin Harry, c'était de sommeil.

Harry s'allongea dans une des chambres et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'Quidditch'. Lin le regarda dormir. Il était épuisé par ce qu'il avait réalisé dans la journée, et son transfert dans un autre monde avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Ils auraient pu le recharger et commencer tout de suite l'entraînement, mais Harry avait besoin de temps pour accepter la mort de son parrain et la prophétie. A seize ans, porter le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules était quelque peu énorme à assimiler.

* * *

Lin le borda, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en fredonnant.

« Lin ? » Murmura Baël.

« Oui, démon de mon cœur...

- Arrêtes avec ça ! » Grogna-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent endormi. « Tu doutes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa résolution est très forte. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences.

- Je pense qu'il y arrivera. Il connaît les conséquences. » Continua le démon.

« Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque au moindre faux pas...

- Nous serons là pour le suivre... » Dit il en observant le garçon dormir. « Tu as raison, on dirait un ange lorsqu'il dort, un enfant. Ce qu'il est encore. »

Lin se retourna vers le démon.

« Serait-ce de la compassion dans ta voix ?

- Bien sûr que non, nous ne connaissons pas ça chez les démons. » Rétorqua Baël, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ils ont du se tromper lorsqu'ils nous on envoyer en enfer pour toi et au paradis pour moi, ce n'est pas possible... »

Ils rirent silencieusement. Harry se retourna dans son sommeil. Ils observèrent le calme sommeil du Survivant avant de s'éclipser pour faire leur rapport.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

_m4r13_ : Me voici de retour !

_Elle_ : T'inquiètes tu ne nous manquais pas...

_Rogue_ : Ca c'est pour sûr...

_Elle_ : On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ?

_Rogue_ : toi la petite grognasse...

/_Elle_ sort son fouet/

_Rogue_ : Kaï kaï kaï kaï...

_Elle_ : Brave bête...

/_Sirius_ se pointe en caleçon/

_Sirius_ : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sirius et je suis exhibitionniste.

_Tous_ : Boonjouur Siriuuus !! (Version thérapie de groupe)

_m4r13_ /thérapeute/ : Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

_Sirius_ : J'adore faire craquer les filles /clin d'œil vers la partie féminine de l'assemblée/

_m4r13_ : Ou est ce que tu as laissé Remus ?

_Sirius_ : Qui ça ??

_m4r13_ : Personne...

_/m4r13 qui _part à la recherche de son loupiot préféré/

_Sirius _: Alors qui s'occupe de me soigner /re-clin d'œil/

/_Rogue_ se jete sur Sirius/

_Rogue_ : Mon amoûûûûr !

/Poussée d'urticaire sur _Rogue_ et sur _Sirius_/

_m4r13_ /voix experte/ : Je crois que vous n'êtes pas compatibles. En fait vous êtes allergiques l'un de l'autre...

_Rogue_ : Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut l'autre moldue ?

_m4r13_ : La Moldue elle t'enferme dans une cage à Hamster !

/_Rogue_ qui wouigne à travers ses barreaux/

_m4r13_ : J'adore le pouvoir de l'écriture...

_Rogue_ : £¨/.§#ù£ !!!

_m4r13_ : Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois...

_Elle_ : On se refait pas...

_m4r13_ : Mouais...

_Elle_ : Allez, les reviews !

_m4r13_ : Let's Go ! **Onalurca**, voici le retour de Harry. Il reste un chapitre de une page que je devrais publier cette semaine ou le QG apparaîtra un peu seul... Mais après je me centre vraiment sur Harry et tout ce qui lui arrive. Je sais plus ou moins ou je vais, mais par contre je n'ai aucune idée de la fin de l'histoire.

_Elle_ : Mon **Angie**** Black** (qui risque de faire pleins de petits Black dans sa superbe histoire), en fait je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire se couvrir l'adorable Sirius... /l'auteur qui bave devant ses reviews/. Ginny. Vaste sujet. J'aime bien ce personnage impulsif, son courage sa détermination, etc. (cf. je pense l'avoir montré dans le chapitre précédent). Le titre du chapitre n'est pas innocent ? (Marie qui file relire le chapitre précédent...) Euh, en fait j'avais différente définition pour le secret. On met quelqu'un au secret quand on veut le cacher (Harry), on peut cacher quelque chose (relation Hermione/Ron), ou quelque chose de plus personnel (Ginny). Comment ça je ne t'apprend rien ? C'est voulu... ;p

_m4r13_ : Merci à **Solar**, **Théalie** (va causer avec mes correcteurs... tu vas voir la tête qu'ils vont te faire ! ;p), **Zag** (ça fait toujours plaisir une review juste pour dire qu'on est lu... Tu es totalement libre...), **Arathorn** (hello messire ! /courbette/).

_Elle_ : Et nous voici arriver à l'acharnée...

_m4r13_ : Elle a reviewer presque tous mes chapitres après que j'ai fait pareil pour sa fic...

_Elle_ : Et voici donc... **Severia**** Dousbrune** !!! Bon elle a commencé pour faire une –petite- vengeance. Non le récapitulatif des cinq tomes n'était pas obligatoire, mais j'aime bien lire les différents résumés des auteurs pour voir comment ils avaient perçu les précédents tomes. Donc ce résumé est juste là à titre informatif. (C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans un paragraphe spécial). Anmenel... Non ce n'est absolument pas choisi au hasard... c'est une contraction des mots anna et menel qui en Sindarin veulent dire don et ciel... d'ou le 'don du ciel'. J'aime bien faire un peu de recherche quand j'écris ce qui explique souvent le temps que je mets à écrire... Une partie des secrets trouvent leur réponse dans ce chapitre... mais pas tous...

_m4r13_ : Et comme toujours... Bijour aux filles ! **Dreyd** (allez tous lire ce qu'elle écrit) et son Ego, **Chouquette**, **Polgara86** (l'amour de ma vie que je corrige, du moins quand elle écrit... il est ou le prochain chapitre ???), ainsi qu'a tout ceux de mon LJ, **Wallen**, **Titou**** Moony**, **Click La Magnifique**, **Eilwin**, **CassieBlack**, et ceux que j'ai oublié...

_Elle_ : Et pour l'EXPLOSION du chapitre précédent... la réponse est dans le chapitre suivant... le neuf... NIARK !

_Remus_ : Bonsoir bonsoir... alors ou est ce que je m'installe pour vous aider?

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!_

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Chapitre Neuf : Attente

**Chapitre Neuf : Attente.**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore transplana dans un nuage de fumée. Le chaudron de Molly venait d'exploser. Quatre fusées débarquèrent dans la cuisine dévastée.

A côté de l'endroit où devait se tenir un chaudron, le professeur Rogue, les sourcils et les cils brûlés, observait la scène avec un air hébété. Molly se précipita vers lui en s'excusant. Le maître des Potions eu l'air de reprendre ses esprits au moment où il entendit les excuses.

Apparemment, Molly l'avait déconcentré à un moment critique d'une conception de potion très difficile. Une fureur sans nom apparut sur son visage.

« Trois semaines !!! Trois semaines de travaux, foutus en l'air ! Hurla-t-il.

- Voyons Severus, calmez vous... répondit le directeur à Rogue, qui ne l'avait pas aperçu.

Miraculeusement le professeur de Potion se calma aussitôt. Et sous le regard de Molly plein de reconnaissance, le directeur de Poudlard reprit un air soucieux.

- Avez-vous vu Harry ?

- Que ce passe-t-il Albus ? demanda Molly Weasley.

- Le garçon a disparu cette nuit. » Répondit le vieil homme.

Des visages inquiets l'observèrent, attendant les détails. Dumbledore prit son courage à deux mains pour citer ce que Soazzy lui avait narré, omettant les passages sur ses capacités et son pouvoir, ainsi que la destruction de la moitié du manoir.

Le trio était crispé, et le directeur voyait que le couple était en pleine discussion mentale, tandis que Ginny les observait et les comprenait à leurs émotions apparaissant sur leurs visages, dont ils oubliaient de gommer les expressions.

« Mlle Weasley, je crois qu'il serait judicieux que vous informiez certaines personnes » informa le directeur en parlant de Ron et Hermione.

« Dès que nous aurons retrouvé Harry, monsieur »

Le vieux directeur s'assit et hocha la tête vers l'adolescente.

« Où pourrait-il avoir été ? demanda-t-il aux personnes présentes.

- Harry ne connaît pas beaucoup d'endroits sûrs. Je dirais que son premier réflexe aurait été de venir ici, si il avait été en danger. Mais d'après ce que vous avez dit, il a juste disparu d'un endroit indétectable, incartable, etc. énonça Hermione.

- Et à part ici et chez les Dursley, il ne connaît pas d'autre place sûre, avec Poudlard.

- Il a dû partir contre son gré.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais il n'a pas pu aller très loin, il était épuisé par l'entraînement de la journée. D'après Soazzy, il s'entraînait depuis quatre bonnes heures à des sports moldus, parce qu'il se sentait rouillé, compléta Dumbledore.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre aux points stratégiques, répondit Molly.

- Le premier qui a des nouvelles appelle Fumseck, qui préviendra tout les membres de l'Ordre. »

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent pour quadriller tous les endroits où Harry pourrait réapparaître.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**

* * *

**

_m4r13_ : Hallo !

_Elle_ : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

_m4r13_ : Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur d'après ce que je vois...

_Elle_ : mmmh

_m4r13_ : Et bien c'est pas gagner.

_Elle_ : Abrège !

_m4r13_ : Voui ! Je publie après un mois de silence radio, je sais c'est inacceptable. La raison principale étant que je voulais mettre le chapitre neuf et le dix en même temps (bah foui, le chapitre neuf fait à peine une page... je me serais encore plus fait descendre... Surtout que je ne laisse que des cliffs ses derniers temps.)

_Elle_ : Les réponses ? _/haussement des sourcils en circonflexes_/

_m4r13_ : Comme toujours merci à **Onalurca**, **Finelame86** (Ginny et Harry ? Ah ouais ? J'étais pas au courant, en fait je ne sais pas encore...), **Delphine** (et mon inspiration divine), **Thealie** (L'Ordre ? Chap. 9), **Arathorn** (Désolé pour la rapidité du chapitre... lol), **Satya** et **Basile**.

_Elle_ : Et les autres ? _/sourcils disparaissant toujours sous la frange/_

_m4r13 _: Minute Papillon ! **Severia**** Dousbrune**, et oui l'équilibre du démon et de l'ange devient précaire mais ça devrait s'arranger. J'aime bien ces personnages en rappel des différences qui ne le sont peut être pas tant que ça.

_Elle_ : Je me colle pour celle là...

_m4r13_ : T'es sûre ?

_Elle_ : Pourquoi ?

_m4r13_ : C'est **Dreyd** et ses trois reviews à la ramasse...

_Elle_ : Ah.

_m4r13_ : Ouaip, tout pareil. Bon **Dreyd**, déjà arrête de virer Dosimont de la fenêtre tu lui fait du mal. Comme si il ne souffrait pas assez sous mon égide. J'avoue que deux années avec le Survivant rendraient dingue tout professeur de Potion qui se respecte.

_Rogue_ : Je confirme. Qui a une corde ?

_/Elle tend une corde avec un nœud tout prêt/_

_/Sevichou attache la corde à un arbre, monte sur une chaise, passe la tête dans la corde et balance la chaise, il pendouille allègrement avant de s'étaler la face par terre/_

_Rogue_ : Qui n'a pas fait de nœud coulant ?

_Elle_ : Moi j'ai encore besoin de toi dans la fic et tu DOIS nous obéir. Je n'allais pas te laisser te suicider alors que nous ne te l'avons pas demandé. Nous haïssons les marques d'initiative chez un esclave.

Rogue /marmonne/ : On peut même pas se suicider pénard/

m4r13 : _Qu'il découvre la noirceur de tes flux magiques s'enroulant comme des serpents autour de ton bras tatoué. _Ouah ! C'est beau !! Je n'y avais pas encore pensé... très bonne idée. Je le note et je l'utiliserais sûrement quelque part. MOUARF ! l'inconnu en italique ? Rogue ? Ca aurait pu être ça... Dommage.

_Elle_ : Elle en a laissé trois ?

_m4r13_ : oui.

_Elle_ : Enchaîne alors !

_m4r13_ : Qui ? Enchaîner Rogue ? Encore ?

_Elle_ : Mais non...

_Rogue_ : ... Sombre crétine ! Les réponses !

_m4r13_ : Ah. Le vol plané de Rogue était il nécessaire, j'ai déjà Elle qui le maltraite et tu me le rend tout plein de bleus. A force il va s'user.

_/m4r13 qui tapote sur le haut du crane de Rogue/_

_Rogue_ : Nan pas sur la tête !!! J'ai mal-euuh !

_m4r13_ : On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ?

_Rogue_ : Non.

_m4r13_ : Alors tu la fermes.

_Rogue_ : M...

_m4r13_ : LA FERME !

_/Rogue se recroqueville sur lui même/_

_m4r13_ : Enfin la dernière de **Dreyd**... Du moins quand la miss s'est réveillée... La seule personne qui quand je publie le chapitre neuf s'empresse de lire le sept et le huit sans lire le neuf... intéressant. Bon, alors comme ça on s'intéresse de près à mon démon ? Dommage... (Chap 10) Vraiment dommage... L'ange ? Rogue est attiré par l'ange ??? J'ai du raté un épisode... Rogue ?

_Rogue_ : Oui Maîtresse ?

_m4r13_ : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Lin et toi ?

_Rogue_ : Rien je voulais vérifier si **Dreyd** était jalouse et je n'y ai gagné que des bleus. Comme d'habitude.

_m4r13_ : Mouais. Le grand instigateur ? Dieu ? Nope, je suis athée et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans la tête qu'un tout puissant puisse décidé de notre destiné. Alors non pas de grand instigateur déifié.

_Elle_ : Pour ma cher **Angie**** Black**, le vendredi c'est spaghetti ! C'est mignon un Sirius qui t'appelle bébé... _/m4r13 mise en mode bave ON/_ Trois semaines ? Nope Quatre ! lol ! Même pas fait exprès. SIRIIIUUUUUSSSS !!

_Sirius /encore et toujours en serviette de bain/_ : Oui c'est à quel propos ?

m4r13 : Va te fringuer !

_/Sirius s'éloigne en faisant un clin d'œil version : « t'as envie de le traîner de force dans une chambre qui ferme à clé »/_

_/'Monsieur fait sa star' réapparaît dans un superbe costume moldu moulant/_

_m4r13_ : Serait il possible que tu laisses FF tranquille le temps de poster mon chapitre ?

_Sirius_ : Bien sûr ! Tu fais quoi juste après ?

_m4r13_ : Rien de spécial, _Elle _doit encore martyriser Rogue, mais je suis libre.

_Sirius_ : Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ? Je vais chercher Remus à la gare.

_m4r13_ : BIEN SUR !!!

_/m4r13 qui part en courant se faire belle/_

_

* * *

_

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_MERKI A MARKOTHEWONDERFUL POUR LA CORRECTION_**

**_

* * *

_**

Merci aussi aux lecteurs de m'avoir mis sur leur author alert, c'est sympa !!

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Chapitre Dix : Vie Tranquille

**Chapitre Dix : La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.**

**

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Sa mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup. Il grimaça. Tout son corps était perclus de courbatures, comme si il avait couru sur des Miles.

Lin se trouvait dans un fauteuil, à côté de son lit. Elle l'avait rassuré cette nuit lors d'un cauchemar. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. A sa place. Il le lui avait dit. Elle avait souri.

Il se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'ange. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être une cuisine. Baël préparait à manger en sifflotant.

Harry s'étira bruyamment dans la cuisine. Le démon se retourna et sourit.

« Enfin réveillé ?

- Oui, quelle heure est-il ?

- Le temps n'a pas cours ici, Harry. Tu viens de dormir l'équivalent d'une dizaine d'heures terrienne. Mais sur Terre, il a à peine dû se passer quelques minutes depuis ton départ. Nous enverrons un message pour rassurer ton entourage d'ici quelques temps.

- Tu es étrange, pour un démon...

- Tu es étrange, pour un humain, sorcier, survivant d'un sort mortel...

- Ok, j'ai rien dit, monsieur le méchant démon. » Répliqua Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry appréciait de plus en plus ces petites piques et échanges avec Baël. Ils étaient aussi retors l'un que l'autre, et Harry prenait de l'assurance.

C'est ce drôle de tableau que trouva Lin lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine. Elle se lança sur la nourriture d'une manière très peu digne d'un ange, et commença à avaler la presque totalité du déjeuner sous l'œil ébahi de Harry.

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas prendre un gramme ??? Demanda Baël.

- L'exercice, mon petit gars ! Et la chasse aux démons !! »

Harry observa Lin puis Baël alternativement pendant un bon moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas de tout repos tout les deux ! » Dit en riant le jeune homme.

« Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Nous allons rester avec toi un bon bout de temps ! » Répondit l'ange, heureuse d'avoir fait sourire son protégé.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda suspicieusement l'adolescent.

« Que nous t'accompagnerons lors de ton retour, mon ange, sous des formes plus discrètes, mais nous seront là...

- Quelles formes ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Le Conseil ne nous a pas encore avertit, mais dès que nous le saurons tu seras le premier au courant ! » Grimaça le démon.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Tu vas commencer par faire évoluer la qualité de tes maigres défenses en occlumancie. Puis on verras, tous les trois, pour construire une barrière à ta magie afin que tu aies un peu plus le profil d'un étudiant de sixième année, ou au moins celui d'un bon sorcier. Tu dois garder tes facultés cachées, la surprise est souvent le meilleur atout pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Et tu élaboreras avec moi ce que tu peux faire de ton don... ce qui va se révéler assez drôle je crois, quand tu connaîtras les vieux trucs d'elfe de mon père... » Finit d'expliquer l'ange.

Harry se contenta de prendre un air machiavélique, qui lui seyait à merveille. Puis son visage se fit lointain, alors que la souffrance transparaissait dans se yeux.

« Harry ? demanda doucement l'ange. Revient avec nous, s'il te plait...

- Et si il ne me plait pas ? » Répondit malicieusement l'adolescent, la lueur de souffrance toujours présente se mêlant à celle de l'humour dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, ce serait pareil ! » Rétorqua le démon d'un air faussement autoritaire sans se démonter.

« Allons-y ! » dit le jeune homme en se levant. Il se dirigea vers une grande pièce aérée de la maison, suivit de ses deux acolytes.

« Harry, je dois te prévenir que la première partie de notre enseignement est très épuisante et très douloureuse. Nous allons t'enseigner comment diminuer et éradiquer la douleur, mais après nous aurons besoin de notre énergie pour te maîtriser si il arrive quelque chose. Nous ne prendrons pas de risque mais ce genre d'exercice est difficile et la réussite n'est absolument pas assurée. De toute façon, soit nous réussissons, soit nous mourons tous les trois. Ce qui de toute manière est mieux que de faire exploser la planète ! »

Le dernier commentaire désamorça la tension qu'avaient instaurés les mots précédents... 'Nous pouvons tous y passer' se dit Harry.

« Ta concentration devra être à son summum, et pas de blague, hein Harry ? » Dis l'ange, soucieuse, en les observant.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre en danger ceux que j'apprécie. Du moins pas volontairement. » Rétorqua tout bas Harry en se mettant en transe.

Après avoir appris à une vitesse édifiante, aux yeux du démon et de l'ange, les différents sorts de régénération, il se mit au travail sur ses défenses mentales avec Baël. Lin était trop désorganisée pour cet apprentissage. Grâce à l'aide du démon, ils organisèrent les différentes pensées pour que celles qui étaient les plus sensibles soient les plus difficiles à atteindre. Les différents murs s'organisaient de manière apparemment illogique, mais elles permettraient à Harry de détecter les intrusions.

L'organisation des pensées est propre à chaque personne. On garde souvent ses bons souvenirs à porté de mémoire, alors que nous enfouissons les mauvais moments. Une attaque menée contre quelqu'un n'ayant jamais pratiqué l'occlumancie pouvait se résumer à exhumer les mauvais souvenirs. Seulement, Baël lui avait montré comment détecté toute intrusion et les différents moyens de défense. La pire des répliques était d'envoyer les pires moments de souffrance de la personne vers l'intellect de l'attaquant pris au piège dans l'esprit du défenseur. Cette organisation permit à Harry de concentrer les meilleurs moments de sa courte vie vers un seul point pour canaliser sa puissance pour créer un Patronus ou tout autres sortilèges évolués.

* * *

Le lendemain, il recommença le travail qu'il avait fait la veille avec Baël pour organiser ses souvenirs de la journée. Il se mit en transe pendant à peine un quart d'heure, puisqu'il avait nettement moins d'informations à ranger que la veille.

Après avoir réorganiser sa petite tête comme lui disait Lin, Harry se remit en transe. Le potentiel qu'il devait fournir pour cette opération était si puissant, que depuis plus d'une heure Lin et Baël étaient calmes et l'observaient, attendant dans son aura que les flux le parcourant soient presque statiques. L'immobilisation de tous les flux lui prit pour finir l'équivalent de deux jours. 48 heures de transe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, les deux entités commencèrent à psalmodier des incantations. Il ne pensait pas, ne voyait pas, n'écoutait, ni ne bougeait. Le vide absolu.

L'ange et le démon continuèrent ainsi à réciter des formules pendant des heures. Tranquillement, Harry sentit des barrières l'entourer. C'était à ce moment que l'opération se révélait la plus difficile. L'ange redoutait un accident, et le démon fronçait les yeux pour observer et empêcher tout problème. L'apposition de la dernière barrière se fit sous l'œil soucieux de ses deux protecteurs. Harry ne broncha pas une seule fois. Lorsque ce fut finit, et que les deux êtres s'approchèrent du jeune homme, celui-ci tomba au sol, inanimé.

La panique se lut sur le visage de Baël et Lin. Ils prirent le jeune homme dans leurs bras. L'emmenèrent dans la chambre de la première nuit. Lin passa de longues heures à essayer de le réanimer. Elle s'épuisa magiquement avant de passer le relais à Baël.

Après des heures d'efforts communs, le jeune homme revint à lui. Il était faible mais conscient.

« ... Bien passé ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui, mais tu dois maintenant te reposer, le rituel t'a épuisé.

- J'n'avais pas remarqué... »

L'ange sourit devant cette marque de bonne volonté.

« Pareïachakfoi ? » Murmura-t-il tout bas, les yeux presque fermés.

« Non, mon ange. Nous avons posé les bases, tu pourras faire le rituel seul les prochaines fois. Et ça nécessitera beaucoup moins d'énergie. Mais... » L'ange fut interrompue en plein discours par une main posée sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de lui expliquer, Lin, il dort déjà. »

Le démon avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Ils avaient réussi, par Merlin !

Il n'y avait plus que la partie de l'anmenel. Mais Lin devait voir ce qui pouvait être enseigné à Harry avec sa famille. Les humains n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités que les elfes, certains points devaient être appris différemment.

« Va voir ton père, Lin. On a besoin de ses connaissances pour Harry, et puis je ne crois pas que je serais bien accueilli dans le Realm. » (Royaume en anglais) continua Baël.

« Je ne vois pas où serait le problème, de voir arriver un démon dans le Realm des elfes. » Répondit ironiquement l'ange.

La tension qui était apparue dans l'attente de la réaction de Harry face à l'incantation, était brusquement redescendue aux taquineries du démon. Ils reprenaient leurs repères. L'ancienne rivalité alimentait leur joute.

« Moi non plus, sauf peut être que je serais lynché sur place... Ca serait tellement hilarant... » Grogna Baël en observant l'ange.

« Mon petit démon d'amour, tu sais bien qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal, si tu dis avec qui tu travailles... » Lin le narguait maintenant.

« Tu as vu ma tête ? C'est une honte de travailler avec toi, je te ferais remarquer ! » S'horrifia Baël.

« Oui, mais pas pour mes parents... Ils te plaindront sincèrement !

- La pitié d'un elfe ? Non merci ! Plutôt mourir et aller au paradis ! » Répondit le démon qui blanchissait à vu d'œil.

« Bon, ben, je vais y aller, si tu as peur d'eux ! » Lui dit narquoisement l'ange, en s'éloignant et en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

« Mon Dieu mais qui m'a foutu une ange pareille !! Merlin protège-moi !! » Dit Baël en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna au chevet du Survivant pour le veiller. Il devait éviter toutes les rechutes dans le coma qui avait précédé le réveil du jeune homme.

Le démon observa le jeune homme dormir, il pouvait peut être faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa petite tête si Elle y arrivait. Il lui faudrait du temps. Mais c'était réalisable. Et ce serait tellement amusant d'apprendre quelque chose au gamin sous son nez sans qu'Elle ne puisse rien dire. Il se réjouissait déjà de la crise qu'Elle lui ferait.

* * *

L'ange revint l'équivalent de plusieurs jours terrestres plus tard. Le démon n'avait pas bougé. Il la regarda s'avancer vers eux, une étincelle de malice et de ruse sur le visage. Harry dormait toujours d'un sommeil paisible. Comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs années, tranquillement, inconscient du monde qui l'entoure. Le démon laissa l'adolescent seul pour suivre l'ange et ne pas le réveiller. Elle lui fit part des informations que lui avait donné son père. Le démon grimaça.

« Ca doit être si douloureux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais je ne me fais pas de souci, il connaît maintenant les sortilèges de soins que nous lui avons appris. Sa douleur ne sera que physique, et il doit apprendre à en faire abstraction.

- Lin, c'est un humain ! Je suis peut être un démon, mais je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi ! Enfin si, maintenant que je sais que ça existe je le lui souhaiterais, mais bon... Ce n'est qu'un gosse !

- Un démon qui défend un humain, on aura tout vu décidément ! » Coupa l'ange. « Et puis tu sais, il a connu bien pire... » finit elle tristement.

« Justement, ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter une couche !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il doit le faire... C'est dans son intérêt... Il ne se regardera plus jamais en face sinon. »

Le regard du démon se portât sur le mur le séparant de Harry.

« Nous devons avertir Dumbledore avant qu'il ne lâche l'Ordre dans toute l'Ecosse à la recherche de son petit protégé. » Dit Lin.

« Il ne me semble pas très petit pour un humain. » Reprit le démon pour détourner la conversation.

« As-tu vu un elfe en vrai ? Ils font en général une tête de plus que Harry.

- Il prendra toutes les caractéristiques des elfes avec son don ? » Demanda Baël.

« A priori pas, mais il devrait développer sa musculature plus finement que le ferait un humain. Il est encore en pleine croissance. Le don n'apparaissant que durant la période adulte normalement, Père ne pouvait pas me dire les répercussions qu'aurait son don sur son évolution.

- C'est sûr qu'il a vraiment besoin de ça en plus ! Il ne lui manque plus que les oreilles en pointe, tiens...

- Justement,... » Commença l'ange.

« Nan, ne me dit pas qu'il va être déformé des oreilles comme toi ? Ca c'est un coup bas ! »

Lin le regarda avec un air peiné. Le démon eut du remord d'avoir fait marcher l'ange sur un sujet qui la touchait. Il s'en excusa.

Les deux firent leurs apologies respectives, et ils attendirent que le jeune homme soit réveillé pour lui enseigner deux ou trois broutilles avant de le renvoyer de là où il venait. Un peu plus équipé pour faire face à son destin.

Harry se réveilla avec l'étrange impression qu'il passait tout son temps libre dans un lit ces derniers temps. Il ouvrit une paupière pour observer ses ange-démon parler de lui dans un coin de la pièce.

« Qu'ai-je encore fait ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme en refermant sa paupière.

Ils sursautèrent au son rauque de sa voix enroué.

« Rien de bien grave, nous nous demandions quand tu te réveillerais, histoire de varier, la belle au bois dormant... » Renifla le démon, reprenant ses habitudes, tandis que l'ange se jetait sur le lit de Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme sourit à la dernière remarque. Il observa Lin et la rassura d'un regard.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à la maîtrise de la mise en place de la barrière de Harry, et à la vitesse de la retirer. Il devait pouvoir l'utiliser en cas de danger et, que ce soit un automatisme. Puis Lin lui enseigna la dernière partie qui lui manquait sur les flux. Leurs maîtrises sans que ceux-ci ne le prennent pour un intrus. Ils virent aussi différentes petites choses qui avaient un lien avec le don, mais surtout avec les capacités elfique qu'il provoquait. La vitesse notamment, ou le silence des mouvements.

Harry apprit aussi à maîtriser quelques armes de combat rapproché avec Baël, en plus des entraînements physiques. Son pouvoir nécessitait un corps sain pour être maîtrisé. Toutes ses activités l'éloignaient de sa douleur, mais, par des rappels inopportuns de ses deux enseignants, Harry sombrait inéluctablement dans sa souffrance intérieure. Il reprenait son allant dès que Lin ou Baël faisait des pitreries pour détourner son attention, mais la souffrance restait dans ses yeux si verts d'espérance.

Le cours qu'il préférait était celui où il modelait les flux comme il le voulait. Il créait des boules de couleur, mélangeant différents flux et les faisant cohabiter dans la même sphère.

Son entraînement physique commençait à se voir dans ses mouvements et à sa manière d'évoluer dans l'espace, la rapidité et la félinité aussi. Sa baguette servait de catalyseur quand ses barrières étaient levées, mais une fois celle ci baissées, il modelait et créait des sorts directement sans passer par sa baguette. La magie apparaissait au bout de ses doigts pour former les différents sorts. Il devait encore lancer certains sorts complexes pour comprendre leurs consistances, mais ceux dont il avait compris l'essence ne nécessitaient plus qu'une grande mémoire pour être reproduites. Ce dont il ne manquait pas pour les sujets qui l'intéressaient.

* * *

Ses journées se suivaient sans se ressembler. De temps en temps, il demandait combien de temps il s'était passé depuis son départ de la réalité parallèle, la Terre. Ils lui répondaient invariablement quelques minutes de plus que la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé.

Harry avait appris que les elfes, dont descendait Lin, étaient en fait les elfes des légendes qui avaient tous migrés vers les Havres Gris. C'était tout simplement une autre réalité parallèle où les elfes vivaient. Ils l'appelaient le Realm. Son père avait été un des derniers à quitter la Terre. Il avait emmené sa femme avec lui. Elle n'avait pas survécu longtemps. Vers 200 ans, elle les avait quitté pour le royaume des Morts. Les connaissances elfiques n'avaient pas pu sauver cette mortelle.

La présence des elfes de maison encore sur Terre était due à ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu quitter ce monde et avaient préféré rester auprès de ceux qu'ils appréciaient. Ils étaient donc devenus mortels. La race des elfes s'était mélangée à d'autres avant de rester en communauté fermée. Mais un jour, les sorciers les avaient découverts. Ils leur demandèrent si ils pouvaient les employer. La race avait tant perdu de sa superbe qu'ils acceptèrent de servir les sorciers. Puis des générations plus tard et des siècles de préjugés se mirent en place, et ceux qui aidaient au foyer devinrent esclaves. Ces idées rentrèrent tant et si bien dans leurs têtes qu'ils prenaient pour un immense déshonneur le fait d'être renvoyé. Leur fierté avait changée de coté pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir de contes et de légendes racontés aux petits elfes avant d'aller se coucher.

De même, Harry apprit différentes choses sur la hiérarchie de l'Enfer et de ses gardiens. Les personnages à ne pas invoquer sous peine de mort lente et affreuse.

Son agilité aidait beaucoup pour ses entraînements physiques. Et lorsque Lin avait le dos tourné, Baël lui apprenait son plus grand atout qui, allié à ceux des elfes, ferait des merveilles à Poudlard, et optionnellement sur un champ de bataille.

Harry commençait vraiment à bien se débrouiller avec ses nouvelles capacités. Suffisamment pour surprendre une fois sur deux le démon pendant les entraînements. Mais Lin appuyait toujours sur le fait que sa maîtrise de lui était encore limitée, et que personne ne survivrait à une heure de cours avec lui et Rogue dans la même pièce. Pour ça, elle utilisait au maximum le changement d'environnement. Elle arrivait même à se transformer en un Rogue assez convainquant.

Au moindre souvenir créant un peu trop de souffrance, Harry sentait ses flux et ceux de son entourage qui bouillonnaient autour de lui. Il comprenait que c'était lui qui créer les perturbations, et dès que Greeny le prévenait, il essayait de se calmer. Sa maîtrise était meilleure. Mais des failles existaient. Et Lin et Baël le prenait en traître au moment où il était le plus insouciant. Le rappel de son parrain provoquait encore des dommages très importants.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un matin, Lin, en accord avec Baël, traîna un Harry pas très réveillé vers un petit lac qu'elle fit apparaître près de la maison. Lin marmonna quelques sortilèges qui semblèrent la vider de sa magie. L'eau se troubla et Baël invectiva Harry pour qu'il observe le dessus de l'eau.

La surface changea de couleur et Harry pu voir ses amis dormir au QG. Ils avaient l'air épuisés.

« Ron !

- Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. » Lui répondit le démon.

« Comment ça se fait que Hermione et lui soit dans le même lit ? Pourquoi Hermione pleure-t-elle dans son sommeil ?

- Tu as disparu depuis plusieurs jours, Harry, tes amis sont inquiets pour toi. Les membres de l'Ordre te cherchent dans toute la Grande Bretagne. » Lui dit Baël, un air soucieux apparaissant sur le visage.

Il traîna son jeune ami un peu plus loin sur la rive. Ce n'était pas pour ça que Lin s'épuisait.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. D'un regard vers Baël, il lui fit comprendre sa question.

« C'est le royaume des morts Harry, et non tu ne peux pas leur parler. »

Son parrain se tenait face à une sorte de porte et la frappait de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait qu'il voulait sortir et que son filleul avait besoin de lui, qu'il le sentait et que c'était cruel de le laisser là. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je le sens ! Il a besoin de moi ! Laissez moi sortir !!! Je veux revenir sur Terre. Laissez moi y retourner !!!!!!!! »

Un homme s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son visage triste et la ressemblance flagrante avec lui firent comprendre à Harry qui il était. La douleur sur le visage de son père était si palpable, quand il pris son meilleur ami dans ses bras, que Harry ne dit rien. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Son parrain s'inquiétait encore pour lui de là où il était.

Baël interrompit Harry dans sa vision.

« Lin ne va bientôt plus pouvoir tenir. »

L'image commençait à s'effacer. Harry tentait de garder l'image avec ses mains, il appelait son parrain, mais rapidement il fut seul avec les mains dans l'eau.

Lin était allongée au bord de l'eau, inconsciente. Baël la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la portât à la maison. Harry restait près de l'eau, totalement noyé dans ces images qu'il avait vues. Sa douleur était si grande que même son parrain ressentait son chagrin. Il devait surmonter cette douleur pour laisser son âme reposer en paix. Il irait de toute façon le rejoindre un jour ou l'autre. Un sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres pâles. Le premier qu'il faisait en pensant à son parrain. Il se reprit doucement.

Il se dirigea vers la maison à la suite de Baël. Il entra pour trouver le démon plus blanc que d'habitude.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda le garçon, devenant soucieux au regard plus ou moins paniqué du démon.

« Il y a que je vais avoir besoin de ta puissance pour la réveiller ! » Lui répondit rapidement Baël en s'affairant autour de l'ange. « Elle va m'entendre quand elle va se réveiller ! Ouvrir deux portails ! Et pourquoi pas une dizaine aussi ! Décidément ! Mais qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour mériter ça !!

- Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda timidement Harry au démon qui marmonnait dans sa bouche.

« Canalises tes flux, tu vas devoir les faire passer dans le corps de Lin. Elle s'est vidée de sa magie à un stade ou normalement un ange serait apparemment mort, mais elle doit avoir de la magie elfique cachée quelque part qui la maintient en vie... A moins que ce ne soit son côté mortel...

- Mais j'ai jamais fais ça avant !! » S'exclama Harry en reculant.

« Tu connais la théorie, et ce sera suffisant pour cette fois là ! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis épuisé et je ne pourrais pas la ramener. Sa vie est entre tes mains ! Allez mets-toi en transe ! » Ordonna abruptement le démon, qui s'énervait de sa propre incapacité à aider l'ange.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il entra en transe légère et étudia le corps de l'ange. Ses flux ne se contenaient plus dans son enveloppe corporelle. Ils naviguaient autour. Il leva la main et envoya des flux reformer la barrière qui empêchait à un corps constitué de magie de la laisser échapper. Doucement, les flux lui obéirent. Ils colmataient les failles créées par l'ouverture des portails. Certains flux se montraient récalcitrants, mais Harry ne les forçait pas et les laissaient aller. Ce n'était pas comme si son environnement ou lui même n'était pas constitué de magie pure, créant une réserve non négligeable.

Baël écarquilla les yeux quand le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers lui. La menace était tangible, Harry avait une aura brillante qui l'entourait, et il avait toujours sa main dirigée vers lui et les yeux fermés.

Harry, inconsciemment s'était tourné vers le démon et il entreprenait de refaire ses barrières défaillantes. Il y avait des micro fissures sur toute la barrière, comme si un mal s'acharnait sur lui pour l'abattre. Harry colmatait les brèches en renforçant les endroits les plus attaqués.

Un bien être passa dans le corps du démon, qui le rassura sur les intentions du jeune homme. Il observa l'ange allongée sur un divan. Elle était moins pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait portée à l'intérieur.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué. Il s'approchât de Harry. Au mouvement que fit Baël, Harry baissa la main ayant terminé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se laissa choir dans le divan à coté de l'ange.

« Pfiou ! J'espère que ça a fonctionné ! Je vais devoir surveiller que les flux ne se fassent pas la malle maintenant, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils bougeront !

- Qu'est ce que tu as trafiqué sur moi ? Tu devais juste transmettre de ta magie à Lin ! » S'étonna le démon en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Elle n'était pas en manque de magie, ses barrières étaient tombées et je devais les remettre en place pour que sa magie reste dans son corps. J'en ai profité pour colmater ta barrière. Il y avait des fissures partout ! »

Baël acquiesça et le remercia. Il devait maintenant surveiller Lin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la demoiselle se réveillait. Elle respirait la santé. Et au grand étonnement de Baël, qui s'était endormi à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, elle se leva et couru vers la chambre de Harry. Elle hurla tant et si bien que Baël se traîna vers la chambre du jeune homme.

« ... Tu es totalement inconscient ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous te donnons des cours ? Pour faire joli, peut être ?? Tu es vraiment cinglé !

- Lin ? » Demanda le démon d'un ton apaisant sous le regard apeuré de Harry. « Que se passe-t-il pour que tu cries dans toute la maison à peine réveillée, et pourquoi le fais-tu pour la première fois contre Harry ? » Continua-t-il.

« Ce dingue a reconstruit entièrement mes barrières !! Entièrement ! Elles sont tellement solides que je n'arrive pas à les faire fléchir sous la colère ! Or, à part le fait qu'il a dû se vider de son énergie pour le réaliser, j'aurais pu mourir si il avait fait une mauvaise manipulation ! Les barrières sont très sensibles aux intrusions extérieures ET intérieures !!!

- Donc, je n'aurai pas du lui demander de faire un transfert d'énergie... Il n'aurait pas détecté que ça n'aurait servit à rien, ce que je n'aurai jamais deviné entre parenthèse. Et en plus d'avoir reconstruit tes barrières, il n'aurait pas dû reconstruire les miennes... Harry, je crois en effet que tu es en très mauvaise posture... » Exposa calmement Baël en souriant au jeune homme qui se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait entreprit.

« Tu as fais tout ça ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Lin en reprenant son rôle de mère poule.

« Oui, t'inquiètes Lin ! Tout va bien, j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue après l'avoir fait. » Lui répondit le plus calmement le jeune homme, amusé et rassuré de l'inquiétude que montrait l'ange.

« Et bien, c'est que tu as fini, pour ce qui est de ma partie d'entraînement, dans ce cas... Que veux-tu que je t'apprenne de plus ? Les détails, tu les connais, et si tu as besoin d'explication, nous serons avec toi, donc pas de problème irrésoluble. Et pour toi Baël ? As-tu fini ?

- Je dois voir encore une chose avec Harry demain, mais dès que ce sera fait nous devrons en informer le Conseil avant de redescendre. » Répondit le démon, échangeant un regard entendu avec le Survivant.

Tous les trois partirent dans leurs songes respectifs, jusqu'à ce que :

« Harry as-tu compris ce que j'ai voulu te montrer ce matin ? » Demanda l'ange au jeune homme.

« Je crois que involontairement, en gardant le lien qui nous unissait moi et Sirius, j'ai empêché que la séparation soit possible entre nous. » Répondit, incertain, le jeune homme.

« Le fait que tu ais si désespérément désiré une famille a créé un lien beaucoup plus puissant que celui qui existe dans une famille normale. Du coup, l'âme de Sirius demandait aussi désespérément que toi son retour sur Terre. Tu as dû comprendre que la séparation n'était pas éternelle ?

- Oui, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, je le rejoindrai, ainsi que papa et maman. Mais ils me manquent tant !

- C'est normal, mon ange. Mais le lien perturbait tout autour de toi. Si tu observes bien, la magie est plus calme maintenant autour de toi. Il faudra toujours te maîtriser pendant tes colères, mais à un degré moindre.

- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire... » Répondit songeusement Harry.

« Je pourrais aller voir le Conseil demain, pendant que vous finirez. » Enchaîna l'ange pour changer de discussion. « Ce sera autant de temps de gagner. Pour ce soir, il faut que tu caches cette magnifique aura qui te suit partout depuis tout à l'heure. Elle est très seyante mais au niveau de la discrétion, c'est encore à revoir...

- Comment je dois faire ?

- Tape la discut' avec tes flux ! Nan, je blague ! Bon, tu te souviens de la transe compliquée de l'autre jour ? Bon, eh bien, tu refais la même, et quand tu auras bien saisi l'essence de tes flux, tu l'entoureras avec ce sortilège qui camouflera ton aura. » L'informa la jeune ange en ajoutant la phrase elfique qui correspondait au sortilège.

« Ok, je m'y mets... » Et Harry repartit en transe profonde pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Le lendemain, Baël expliqua les derniers trucs nécessaires à l'utilisation pleine et entière de ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Harry riait encore lorsque Lin arriva pour les prévenir que le Conseil leur laissait un passage pour rentrer sur Terre.

« Par contre, ils m'ont donné les formes sous lesquelles nous allons venir avec toi. » Continua l'ange grincheuse.

« Et ?... Vous allez prendre quelle forme ? » Demanda Harry, sa curiosité subitement mise en mode hyperactive.

« Pas de surprise pour toi Baël... tu seras un serpent...

- Et toi tu seras en ? ... » Demanda narquoisement le démon déjà mort de rire à la tête de sa 'collègue'.

« Enfé...

- Comment ?

- En fée

- Mwouarf ! »

Le démon était plié en deux par terre... il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il riait.

« Euh... Lin ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, mon ange ? » Lui répondit sèchement l'ange.

« Pourquoi ça te contrarie tant d'être une fée ?

- Est-ce que tu as lu attentivement pendant tes cours le passage sur les fées ? » Demanda l'ange par dessus la crise de rire du démon.

« Non, en général Mione nous le rappelle en cas de _perte de mémoire pour cause de non lecture attentive _(appelé aussi le syndrome de... ou SDPDMPCDNLA, z'inquiétez pas je le ressortirai pas celui là !). Avec Ron on appelle ça un 'SOS Hermione'.

- Bon, en résumé, les fées sont des greluches insupportables...

- Tu n'as pas pu choisir quelque chose d'autre ?

- J'avais le choix avec ça et être un farfadet... mais le Conseil trouvait que mes oreilles en pointe seraient repérables, puisque les farfadets ont des petites oreilles rondes et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à métamorphoser les miennes.

- Je suis désolé Lin. » S'excusa Harry en baissant la tête. Sa culpabilité apparaissant sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Demanda le démon en lui relevant le visage, sa crise de bonne humeur évaporée.

« Si je n'étais pas là, elle ne serait pas obligée de se métamorphoser en quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas... et je n'obligerais pas mes amis à se défendre et...

- Harry, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent ! De toute façon, ma mission était de t'accompagner. Ce sont les ordres et je ne peux pas m'y opposer ! » Lui rappela l'ange. « Et si tu n'avais pas été là, il y a quinze ans, imagine le nombre de mort qu'il y aurait eu en plus si tu n'avais pas annihilé Jedusor.

- Pourquoi obéissez vous aveuglement au Conseil ? Vous n'avez rien voulu me dire à son sujet... Je vous ai fait confiance pour que vous m'entraîniez, mais vous ne m'expliquez que des trucs de surface... Pourquoi DEVEZ vous m'accompagner sur Terre ? Et pourquoi, au grand Merlin, Pourquoi, devez-vous vous déguiser ? »

Après être passé par une peine sans nom en imaginant tout ce qu'il imposait aux gens qu'il connaissait, il s'énervait abruptement sur Lin. Elle s'émerveillait que, pendant ce tourbillon d'émotions fortes, leur environnement était resté le même. La maîtrise de Harry était vraiment assourdissante. Rien ne filtrait de ses capacités. Il avait vraiment bien évolué.

Mais Harry lâcha sa barrière, il était fatigué de ne pouvoir exploser à son aise. Sa puissance et son aura implosèrent autour de lui. Le décor disparu pour montrer le pire des scénarios. Tous les corps de ses amis étaient allongés sur la plaine et Voldemort présidait cette funèbre assemblée. Il riait à gorge déployée de cette scène, ses mangemorts l'entouraient et des corps de moldus s'entassaient à leurs pieds.

Lin approcha Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Baël se joignit à eux dans leur étreinte. Le jeune homme se calma doucement dans les bras de l'ange. Sa nervosité et ses tremblements cessaient progressivement.

« Là, là mon ange...

- Quand cesseras tu de l'appeler avec ce surnom stupide ? » Demanda le démon.

« Quand tu arrêteras de grogner quand je le fais ! » Lui répondit du tac au tac l'ange.

Harry sourit doucement aux remarques de ses deux professeurs qui prenaient soin de lui depuis près d'un mois terrestre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Il avait beau leur dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas de se faire appeler mon ange et autre surnom par Lin, Baël narguait toujours l'ange.

Ils ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup à ses meilleurs amis pour ça. Impossible de leur faire comprendre que si ils se cherchaient autant, c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient ! C'était pour ça ! Baël était juste jaloux de l'attention que Lin lui portait ! Il voulait qu'on l'appelle mon ange ! Ou du moins un équivalent démoniaque...

Il était toujours au chaud dans l'étreinte de Lin quand il se mit à rire. Lin se recula de surprise.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu lunatique des fois, mon ange ? » Lui demanda t'elle.

« Je... Pardon... Mais... » Arriva-t-il à énoncer entre deux éclats de rires.

Baël le regardait comme si il était soudainement devenu moldu. Lin avait approximativement le même visage, mais son regard suspicieux allait de Baël à Harry.

« Non, Lin, je n'ai rien fait. » Lui répondit le démon sous le regard scrutateur de l'ange.

« Justement... C'est... Ca... » Essaya d'expliquer Harry.

« Calme toi bonhomme, respire » Lui dit Lin.

« Pfiouf ! Vous êtes trop drôle... Donc je disais ! Tu devrais peut être faire quelque chose Baël. » Répondit le jeune homme au démon.

« Hein ? » Le visage du démon révélait son incompréhension totale.

« Si vous voulez vous dire des choses un peu plus intimes, il faudrait peut être que vous arrêtiez de vous crier dessus ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser tout seuls, vous avez besoin de discuter ! »

Sur ce, Harry fit réapparaître la maison et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A la stupéfaction succéda quelques cris. Puis le silence. Le manque de réaction des deux autres et la curiosité minèrent Harry, qui sortit de sa chambre. Il se retrouva face à un couple rougissant de s'être fait attraper en plein câlin.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser... J'ai sûrement oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. » dit Harry en s'enfuyant.

« ...

- ...

- Hem, on en était où déjà ? » Demanda l'ange, en se pelotonnant dans les bras du démon.

« Quelque part par là. » Lui rappela-t-il en lui volant un énième baisé sur ses lèvres rougies par le précédent cours de rattrapage qu'il venait gentiment de lui administrer.

« Mmmmh, ça doit être ça...

- Pas très pratique tes ailes, mon ange.

- Pas plus que les tiennes, mon démon. »

Les yeux de Baël reflétèrent son plaisir évident à ce petit nom de propriété. L'ange sourit.

Harry revint plusieurs minutes plus tard. L'ange et le démon préparaient une incantation en se jetant des sourires par dessus leurs parchemins.

« Nous y allons, alors ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« On fignole quelques petites choses, et tu rentres chez toi. Par contre, précisa l'ange, le transfert va prendre beaucoup de magie. En arrivant, on sera exténués. Un peu près comme après une des crises que tu as faites au manoir Dumbledore. Et nous ne pourrons pas prendre immédiatement nos formes 'terrestres'. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Ca nécessite une forte dose de magie que nous ne possèderons pas. Donc, il faut que nous arrivions dans un endroit sûr, et inoccupé, de préférence.

- Une des salles du manoir ? Mais je pense que Dumbledore est en état de siège avec l'Ordre pour me retrouver... Donc on sera détecté aussitôt. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que quelqu'un vous voit ? » Redemanda le jeune homme.

« Nous devons rester cachés du monde humain, jeune sorcier. » Répondit Baël. « Notre identité doit être inconnue de tous, pour notre sécurité comme pour la tienne. On en a déjà discuté, et personne ne doit connaître notre existence. Pas même tes amis. On arrivera donc dans la cabane hurlante. Pour l'endroit où tu es allé, tu parleras d'un endroit magnifique appelé Valhalla. Tout est flou dans tes souvenirs concernant cette partie. Des formes t'ont montré et enseigné des manières de te défendre pour tes amis, et pour Dumbledore et Soazzy, tu auras appris à maîtriser ton don elfique.

- Mais...

- Le Valhalla est une vieille légende scandinave, c'est un paradis pour les guerriers vikings. Et normalement jamais personne n'a pu en revenir. »

L'ange était sûre d'elle, et Harry absorba les détails de ce qu'il devrait dire à ses amis et tuteurs. Une fois que Harry eut toutes les informations, ils décidèrent de l'endroit le plus sûr pour arriver. Harry alla, ainsi que ses deux acolytes, se mettre en transe. Ils formaient un cercle. Ils prononcèrent l'incantation d'une même voix. La musique de leur chant s'éleva dans les airs. Des vagues de magie venaient vers eux, pour se fracasser sur eux. Elles tentaient de prendre la place des trois êtres encore présent dans la plaine.

Puis ils disparurent.

Et la magie reprit place où ils se tenaient précédemment. La vallée, le lac, la maison disparurent pour redevenir d'un blanc éclatant.


	12. Chapitre Onze : Atterrissage

**Chapitre Onze : Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage.**

* * *

**  
**

Ils tombèrent abruptement sur le sol. L'ange et le démon étaient enchevêtrés l'un avec l'autre. Harry était tombé un peu plus loin. Il se sentait faible. Soudain une douleur fusa vers sa cicatrice. Il ne put retenir un cri. L'ange et le démon se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Lin approcha de Harry et mit ses mains autour de sa tête.

Sa souffrance était intenable. Il voulait mourir. La douleur partait de la cicatrice pour parcourir tout son corps. Et des images, des images affluaient sans arrêt. Des morts, des lueurs vertes… La souffrance… Il sentait la souffrance des gens torturés, leurs peurs… Et ces cagoules noires… Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Il en avait marre… 'Non mon ange tu dois tenir !' Une voix s'insinuait en lui, apaisante. Pour elle. Il tiendra pour elle. D'autres images, d'autres sacrifices… Les Dursley… Les Dursley ? Non, ils avaient juste détruit la maison vide… D'autres maisons, le chemin de Traverse et la traque… Le bonheur que provoquaient ses destructions de vies… Le doute, et l'action et encore ce bonheur malsain…

Ses cours d'occlumancie lui revinrent en mémoire, mais sans effet… toujours ses morts, ses tortures… Il ne tiendrait jamais… 'Si mon ange, tu peux le faire…' Trop… Dur…

Harry perdit conscience. Lin appela le démon, qui observait l'endroit de leur arrivée. Ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur le jeune homme. Fortifiant ses barrières avec leur magie.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à le surveiller, avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

- Que s'est il passé exactement ? demanda Harry, pas encore très bien réveillé.

- Ton lien avec Voldemort t'a gentiment fait une rétrospective de tout ce qu'il a fait depuis que tu es partit. Mais au lieu de te réveiller chaque nuit, il a tout transmis en une fois. Du coup, pour une semaine d'absence, tu as un résumé de la gazette du sorcier en trente minutes, répondit calmement le démon.

- Vous le saviez ?

- De quoi, Harry ? Lui demanda posément Lin.

- Ce qui allait se passer quand nous rentrerions ?

- Oui, mais nous ne pouvions pas te forcer à rentrer si tu ne le voulais pas. Et nous ne savions pas exactement quel serait le degré de souffrance. Serais-tu rentré si tu savais ce qui t'attendait ? Une demi heure de souffrance pour que lorsque tu t'échappes de ton monde, celui-ci te rappelle qu'il continu de tourner ? Lui expliqua calmement Baël.

- Je ne sais pas… J'aurais voulu rentrer le plus vite possible, pour diminuer la durer de souffrance, je suppose, répondit Harry avec hésitation.

Le garçon resta dans ses pensées un moment, sous l'oeil attentif de ses gardiens. Il pensait que de toute façon, il serait rentré pour ses amis.

Lin et Baël se lancèrent un regard tendre avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Tu aurais voulu rentrer même si ton entraînement n'était pas fini. Tu es encore très faible, et nous allons nous transformer d'ici peu de temps. Tu vas pouvoir joindre tes amis pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. Par contre, nous ne te serons d'aucune aide. Tu pourras communiquer avec Baël en fourchelangue. Je te comprendrai quand tu me parleras, mais je te répondrai télépathiquement en utilisant l'anmenel. Donc ne t'étonnes pas de ne pas être seul dans ta tête par moment, lui expliqua l'ange.

- Je devrai pouvoir m'enrouler autour de ton poignet pour être plus discret, lui précisa Baël. Et Lin sera invisible si besoin est. Mais comme elle ne le sera pas à tous les yeux, tu devras nous présenter.

- Bien, et quand allez-vous…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que l'ange se transforma en une magnifique petite fée blonde aux ailes argentées. Elle portait des couleurs vives, pour que Harry la repère. Baël s'était déjà faufilé vers Harry, et glissait le long de son pantalon pour aller se loger sur son poignet. Il faisait une vingtaine de centimètres, il était bleu avec des yeux jaunes. Sa tête écrasée laissait passer ses crochets visiblement empoisonnés. Une fois qu'il fut bien enroulé autour du poignet, il s'endormit. Lin s'affairait autour de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec l'air que déplaçaient ses petites ailes.

Harry sourit et demanda à Lin de se poser sur son épaule. Il achètera une poche spéciale pour qu'elle se repose dedans, à Pré au Lard. En attendant, il trouverait bien quelque chose au manoir du Directeur pour la transporter sans qu'elle volette autour de lui à chaque instant.

Le problème le plus urgent était de joindre un membre de l'Ordre sans se faire voir. Ni Voldemort, ni ses mangemorts ne devaient savoir où il se trouvait. Le manoir était à priori indétectable. Et si il se savait à même de le trouver, il serait obligé de se mettre à découvert. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Il conjura une cape, et se dirigea vers Pré au Lard, appelant doucement Soazzy à chaque pas. Il entra dans le village sans que l'elfe ne se montre. Il était de plus en plus faible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le manoir. Il se dirigeait vers la poste du village. Il continuait d'appeler Soazzy.

Brusquement, la petite elfe apparut devant lui.

- Maître ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Soazzy, va chercher quelqu'un de toute urgence, je ne pourrais pas aller tout seul au manoir, lui répondit Harry de plus en plus faiblement alors qu'il s'adossait au mur d'une maison.

La petite elfe disparut dans un 'pop' qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Deux minutes plus tard, l'elfe arrivait toute seule.

- Le professeur McGonagall arrive, Maître. Elle doit sortir de Poudlard pour transplaner mais elle ne va pas tarder, lui rapporta Soazzy en l'aidant à se relever.

- Merci Soazzy, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répondit doucement Harry à l'elfe.

- De rien, reprit l'elfe en répondant en elfique, puisque Harry avait posé sa question dans cette langue.

Le professeur de métamorphose apparut devant eux. Elle s'empressa d'aider son élève à se lever. Sans poser de question, ils se dirigèrent vers une rue peu fréquentée derrière le bar de Mme Rosmerta. Elle appela Fumseck, qui apparut en lançant un trille. Le professeur sourit devant le bonheur du phénix d'avoir retrouvé la personne que cherchait partout le directeur.

- Au manoir Fumseck, s'il te plait.

Le phénix approuva d'un trille. Ils s'accrochèrent tous les deux aux pattes de l'animal tandis que l'elfe disparaissait dans un 'pop'.

Harry se laissa choir au sol quand il reconnut la salle d'arrivée du manoir. Ses dernières forces avaient été utilisées à rester accroché à la patte de Fumseck. Avant de tomber inconscient, il put observer le pétillement et le soulagement dans les yeux bien connus de son directeur, au dessus de lui.

* * *

Il revint à lui quelques heures terrestre plus tard. Il se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller le professeur McGonagall, qui devait le veiller. Il fila vers les cuisines où il était presque sûr de trouver Soazzy.

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce en pleine ébullition. Les objets obéissaient à Soazzy qui préparait le déjeuner. Elle était dos à lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'eut que le temps d'étouffer un cri avant d'entendre le rire du jeune homme.

- Alors Soazzy, tu ne m'entends plus arriver ? Lui demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours accroché au visage.

- Oh ! Maître ! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire peur aux petites elfes qui travaillent, monsieur ! Lui répondit elle en elfique.

Ils entamèrent une discussion en elfique, qui portait sur le fait qu'il devait d'abord prévenir Albus du fait qu'il était réveillé. Et Harry lui répondait gentiment qu'ils n'avaient pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis sa disparition, et que pour le moment, ils avaient surtout besoin de repos. Ils avaient prévenu tout l'Ordre qu'il était revenu au bercail. Et le soulagement faisant place à l'angoisse, les nerfs étaient tombés. De plus, Harry pouvait sentir si les personnes étaient éveillées ou pas, et pour le moment son directeur dormait à poings fermés. Soazzy s'occupât donc de lui, en le nourrissant et en continuant la discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa semaine d'absence.

Après avoir senti que son professeur de métamorphose s'éveillait et se précipitait dans le couloir, Harry s'excusa auprès de Soazzy et intercepta son professeur avant qu'elle ne réveille Albus.

- Ah ! Potter ! Vous allez me rendre cardiaque à ce rythme là ! Un moment vous êtes là, un autre et vous disparaissez ! Vous êtes pire que votre père ! Il avait au moins la décence de prévenir ses amis ! Par Merlin !

- Professeur, vous êtes exténuée, allez vous reposer. Je viendrai vous réveiller quand Albus émergera des bras de Morphée. De toute façon, je ne raconterai mon périple qu'une seule fois, et puisque je vais très bien et que je reste avec Soazzy, vous devriez en profiter.

Son professeur acquiesçât rapidement, en baillant. Elle se dirigea sur ces bonnes paroles dans la chambre à coté de la sienne.

Harry, étonné d'avoir convaincu son professeur aussi vite, retourna auprès de Soazzy et l'aida dans ses tâches ménagères. La petite elfe était une mine de renseignements. Il put ainsi apprendre que ses amis étaient venus au manoir pendant son absence. Ils avaient tous passé le test de Fumseck avec brio. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu se joindre à eux, puisque le magasin était un des endroits possibles où Harry aurait pu réapparaître.

Ron avait toutefois piégé la chambre du directeur, sous la désapprobation de Hermione, et l'aide de Ginny.

Le piège étant que, en entrant, une pluie de bonbons atterrissait dans la pièce. La farce fit le tour de l'Ordre, et détendit quelque peu le stress causé par sa disparition. Du coup, Soazzy mettait des bonbons partout dans la maison puisque, vu la quantité, Dumbledore avait demandé à en mettre dans chaque pièce.

Harry sourit en imaginant la tête de Lin quand elle verrait la taille des bonbons. C'était une gourmande, qui adorait les sucreries. Elle se trouvait encore sur son épaule, elle dormait, accrochée à son pull.

Il demanda si il pouvait trouver une pochette à Soazzy, qui l'emmena dans une grande pièce qui servait apparemment de dépotoir. Elle lui montra sur une étagère une pochette en cuir qui s'attachait comme un holster. Harry observa la place que prenait sa protégée et l'espace réduit du holster, et avec un hochement de tête l'enfila. Il fit glisser la fée de son épaule dans l'étui. Lin ne se réveilla pas dans le mouvement. Harry observa son poignet. Mais Baël avait disparu.

Sous les yeux un peu effrayé de Soazzy, il se mit à appeler le démon en fourchelangue. Il scruta la pièce un moment, avant de se rediriger vers les cuisines, Soazzy sur les talons.

Il trouva le serpent allongé devant le foyer. Il se dorait la pilule. Un démon, quoi !

- Baël ! Siffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'a pas besssssoin de moi que je sssssache… Donc je me repose ! Lui répondit-il.

- Reviens ssssur mon poignet, ssss'il te plait. Ou va rejoindre Lin, elle dort dans le holsssster. Je pensssse que tu peux aller avec elle. Il devrait y avoir asssssez de placccce.

Soazzy observait toujours Harry avec un œil suspicieux, mais ne dit rien.

- Soazzy, je te présente Baël, et Lin, qui est endormie dans le holster, est une fée. Mais pour le moment elle dort, et elle est invisible. Je te la montrerai tout à l'heure. C'est des cadeaux que l'on m'a fait à l'endroit où j'étais.

L'elfe restait suspicieuse, mais reprit néanmoins la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée avant d'être interrompus.

Lorsque le directeur se réveilla, Harry se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier sorte pour le prévenir qu'il était réveillé, et que tout allait bien.

Le vieux directeur sourit au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Harry avait quelque peu grandit durant son absence. Et une lueur de résignation habitait son regard. Le vieux directeur observa son protégé lorsqu'ils descendirent aux cuisines. Le jeune homme vivait l'instant présent, ne sachant pas si le suivant lui serait jamais accordé. Il bougeait mieux. Sa souplesse et son agilité avaient augmenté, comme le montrait le mouvement qu'il fit en rattrapant un couvert que Soazzy, distraite par leur arrivée dans sa cuisine, avait laisser tombé. A un mouvement de tête qu'il fit, il cru apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange. Mais les propos du jeune homme attirèrent son attention.

- … Nous irons au Q.G. pour tout expliquer aux autres. De toute façon, je ne répèterai pas deux fois tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ou j'en aurais pour deux ans…

- Est-ce que tu te maîtrises mieux que lors de ton départ ? Parce que sinon, tu vas faire imploser la maison…

- De Sirius, continua-t-il. Oui, j'ai fait de gros progrès chez eux, suffisamment pour qu'ils me permettent de me contrôler. Je ne suis plus d'aucun danger pour ceux qui m'apprécie. Par contre pour les autres, ce sera une autre histoire, continua froidement Harry.

Le directeur en eut des frissons dans le dos, au ton que prit le jeune homme. Même Severus ne paraissait pas aussi froid, et pourtant il portait un masque gelé sur le visage depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

- Tu es au courant pour les Dursley ? Lui demanda tout de même Albus après un silence.

- Oui, j'ai eu la chance de voir un résumé en image des exactions de Tom grâce à ma cicatrice. Et Soazzy m'a donné les informations manquantes. Quand est-ce qu'ils emménagent en Australie ?

- Dès que ce sera possible de les accompagner. L'Ordre avait été totalement réquisitionné pour ta recherche. Mais maintenant, on va sûrement envoyer Tonks avec eux. Elle connaît bien le monde moldu, et elle pourra les aider à s'installer.

- Tout le monde a bien récupéré de l'attaque du ministère ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Oui. Sauf peut être Remus. Mais il faut du temps pour refermer certaines blessures.

- Oui, et il faudra que nous discutions tous les deux. Il est le seul rempart sur mes souvenirs et mon passé. Et la mort de Sirius l'a ébranlé autant que moi. Plus encore, il avait perdu son ami pendant douze ans avant de le retrouver et de le perdre à nouveau. La souffrance et le regret ne font jamais bon ménage, et je sais malheureusement de quoi je parle.

L'étincelle de malice s'éteignit sous ses mots pour ne laisser que le remord sur le visage du directeur.

- Albus, pour vous aussi, le regret ne doit pas prendre le pas sur le reste. On ne vit pas dans le passé. On vit maintenant. Autant rendre ce monde meilleur tant que nous pouvons encore le faire. Quand irons nous au Q.G. pour que Ron et Hermione m'étripent de leur avoir fait une peur bleue ? demanda Harry, un sourire en coin, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le vieux directeur sourit.

- Dès que Minerva sera éveillée, nous demanderons à Fumseck de nous emmener là bas.

- Donc nous n'allons pas tarder, puisqu'elle s'éveille, répondit malicieusement Harry.

Albus le regarda étrangement, puis ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir.

- En effet elle s'éveille. Mais…

- Je répondrai au Q.G. ! Répondit Harry en s'enfuyant vers sa chambre. Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Harry mit à profit le temps de libre qu'il lui restait pour se laver et se changer. Il avait grandi, il dû rallonger ses pantalons. Et lorsqu'il essaya (vainement) d'ordonner ses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, il observa quelque chose de nouveau. Il poserait la question à Lin quand elle se réveillera, ce qui risquait de prendre du temps vu comment elle se lovait contre le serpent bleu dans le holster. Harry sourit à l'image de la fée et du serpent côte à côte. Après avoir empaqueter ses affaires d'un mouvement du poignet, il fit rétrécir sa malle, qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester loin de ses amis pour la fin des vacances. Il voulait vraiment profiter de l'instant. Et puis il s'arrangerait avec Lin et Baël pour s'entraîner au Q.G.

Après avoir vérifié que rien ne restait dans sa chambre, il redescendit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il savait que Albus et le professeur McGonagall se trouvaient.

Il entra tranquillement sous le regard appréciateur du directeur.

- Combien de temps as-tu été partit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Un peu plus d'un mois, Albus, c'est pour ça que j'ai légèrement grandit, répondit l'adolescent avant que le directeur ne lui pose la question. Y allons-nous ?

- Oui, tu n'as qu'à appeler Fumseck, sourit son directeur.

- Fumseck !

Une trille répondit à son appel. Le phénix apparut au dessus de lui et se posa sur son épaule. Harry le caressa sur le haut de la tête. Le phénix se laissait faire, il mordillait de temps en temps l'oreille du jeune homme en remerciement.

Après ses retrouvailles, Harry lui demanda si ils pouvaient tous les emmener chez lui. Le professeur de métamorphose était estomaquée. Harry parlait au phénix. La main qui se posa sur son avant bras la fit se retourner vers le directeur. Celui-ci secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Ils ne devaient pas encore mettre le jeune homme au courant.

Le phénix hocha la tête et dit à Dumbledore :

« Vous allez avoir quelques belles nouvelles je crois. Je resterai pendant l'explication »

A ces mots (télépathiques) le directeur montra sa stupéfaction. Fumseck connaissait suffisamment Harry pour pénétrer dans ses pensées (c'était par ce biais qu'il donnait sa confiance). Mais si Fumseck voulait rester, c'était qu'il n'avait pu accéder à certaines informations dans le cerveau du jeune homme.

Harry avait sursauté à l'intrusion douce du phénix, mais ne voulant pas le blesser, il le laissa accéder à ses pensées de surface. Le phénix aurait beau chercher, il ne trouverait que des informations banales sur la vie du jeune homme. Rien qui éveillerait ses soupçons sur les deux locataires de son holster en tout cas. Fumseck laissa la mémoire quand il se rendit compte de l'inanité de sa recherche. Il lâcha un autre trille avant de montrer le chemin vers la salle de transfert. Les trois autres le suivirent. Il s'approcha alors doucement de Harry et des deux adultes qui attrapèrent une de ses pattes. Le phénix disparut avec sa charge.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

/ Voix étouffé : Nan je ne veux pas y aller… ils vont me lyncher ! 

Une personne est poussée violemment sur l'avant scène.

_M4r13_ : Hey ! Salut tout le monde

/ Bombardement de tomates /

_m4r13_ : Je le savais, j'aurais pas dû revenir !

_Elle_ / s'avance dignement une fois que les détracteurs n'ont plus de tomates: Mais tu vois, ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas.

/ _M4r13_ qui file prendre une douche rapidement /

_m4r13_ : Tu ne croiras jamais qui j'ai trouvé encore dans la douche en train de se faire beau ?

_Elle_ / blasée : Au hasard, la réincarnation du beau gosse prénommé Black.

_M4r13_ : Si il me pique encore une fois ma crème de nuit je le scalpe !

_Sirius_ : Mariiiiie ! Tu as mis où ta super crème qui rend ma peau si douuuuuuce ?

/ _M4r13_ secoue la tête /

_Elle_ : Tu as vérifié si c'était un mec, parfois j'ai des doutes…

_M4r13_ : D'après **Angie**, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un garçon. Par contre la manière dont elle a vérifié, ça, je l'ait trouvé toute seule. En fait elle… CENSURE

_Elle_ : Pourquoi c'est censuré ?

_M4r13_ : La fic est en PG13 et ce que fait **Angie** relève plutôt du R…

_Elle_ : Ouaip, bon, on commence les réponses ?

_M4r13_ : Allons y ! On commence dans l'ordre ! **Severia Dousbrune** qui me complimente sur mes réponses aux reviews… mais c'est que je m'applique moa !

_Elle_ : Laisse tomber elle a encore pété un câble.

_M4r13_ : Ouaip, dis moi la reine des glaces, quel est le boulet accroché à ta laisse ?

_Elle_ : Ben c'est Roguichou… Il a été gentil ce mois ci, alors il a le droit de se balader sur trois mètres de diamètre.

_M4r13_ : Ta bonté te perdra…

_Rogue_ / marmonne : Ch'préfererais faire des potions, c'est fatiguant de marcher…

_Elle_ : Mais t'es jamais content toi !

_Rogue_ / reprenant de sa superbe : C'est vrai, c'est dégradant d'être attaché à une laisse…

_M4r13_ : C'est pas comme si on te demandait on avis… Oui bon, je disais… Ah oui, j'aime bien martyrisé les personnage pour le plaisir… Ca détend ! Et puis pour enchaîner sur le chapitre qui est nettement moins drôle il fallait faire quelque chose ! Autre chose : JE NE VEND PAS LIN ET BAËL ! Ils sont à moi ! Nan mais !

_Elle_ : **Onalurca**, je sais que tu es une grande fan du couple Harry /Draco (j'ai mes sources) mais ça m'étonnerait que je les mettent ensemble de même que je ne mettrais pas Hermione avec Harry (elle est déjà avec Ron è.é), je n'aime pas Cho, et pour Ginny, je ne sais pas encore… Pour moi Harry est dans le fond un solitaire… Donc pour les couples possibles on repassera… Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver, du moins pas dans ma fic.

_M4r13_ : **Angie** mon amie ! Je t'aime toi tu sais ! Mais arrête de faire des bêtises avec Sirius dans mes reviews, ça devient gênant… Pour les chapitres… Je ré explique. **J'AI PUBLIE LE CHAPITRE 9 ET LE 10 ENSEMBLE POUR NE PAS ME FAIRE DESCENDRE DANS LES REVIEWS**… Ca m'apprendra… Je me fais descendre quand même…

_Elle_ : **Onalurca** again… Voilà une lectrice contentée… Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !

_M4r13_ : Angie Black, une autre de contentée… en fait je n'ai pas besoin de laisser de message pour prévenir… Vous vous excuser toute seules… très agréables…

_Sirius_ : Z'avez vu comment je la console bien la miss **Angie **?

_Elle_ / Sarcastique : C'est bien le Dom Juan, et si maintenant tu allais l'aider à finir sa fic ? Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes avec son PC…

_Sirius_ : Avec son quoi ? Pécé ? C'est quoi encore que ce truc ?

_M4r13_ : Le truc sur lequel elle tapote une partie de la journée pour te faire apparaître dans ses bras… ingrat ! Au fait, c'est la mode les boxers qui dépasse du jean' ?

_Sirius_ : Je ne sais pas mais je trouve ça super classe !

_M4r13_ : Ouaip, et bien moi je te préférerais avec un t-shirt sur le dos et sans ma crème de nuit tartiner sur le visage.

_Sirius_ : Mais Mariiie…

_M4r13_ : Tu veux finir comme Snivellus ?

/ Sirius jette un coup d'œil à la carpette devant les pieds de _Elle_, Rogue renifle les chaussures de sa maîtresse. /

_Sirius_ : Nan, ça va très bien en fait…

_M4r13_ : Tu m'étonnes… _Elle_ est un peu sadique parfois mais elle essaie de ne plus laisser de trace pour que je l'utilise dans le chapitre treize…

_Elle_ : Passe à **Dreyd** sinon on en a pour la nuit…

_M4r13_ / digne : **Dreyd**, très chère, si ton acolyte s'amuse encore à me jeter (inutilement) des sorts, il se verra traiter pire qu'un vers de terre. Déjà qu'il se prend pour une limace…

/ Rogue qui rampe en laissant une traînée graisseuse sur le sol (cheveux gras égal sol gras) /

_Elle_ : Mange de la boue !

/ Rogue qui s'exécute /

_Elle_ / Sadique : Fais toi trèèès mal.

/ CENSURE /

_m4r13_ : Nan, ce n'est pas du jeu si il se met à se regarder dans un miroir, même certain mangemort ne supporte pas sa vue.

_Elle_ : Pour une fois qu'on lui laissait un peu de liberté… Dommage on va devoir sévir… Gare au prochain chapitre !

_M4r13_ : Yesss un autre vol plané du Sevychou !

Rogue : Ouais ben ça fait mal ces trucs là…

/ Regard de _M4r13_ /

/ _Rogue_ baisse les yeux /

_m4r13_ : Au fait **dreyd**, c'est pas beau la jalousie… Lin n'est qu'une ange… et très loin d'être parfaite…

_Elle_ : Pendant qu'elle contemple l'autre ramassis de bêtise je finis rapidement : **Sojiro**, merci ! **Delphine**, mmmmh Merci ! (Je sait c'est très original…), **hisoka** … Merci et normalement c'est le vendredi, mais pas toute les semaines malheureusement. **Arathorn**/ s'incline , **Lunicorne**, euhhh Bonne année à toi et non je ne vous ait pas oublié… , **LQPC** merci, **satya** voilà voila voila ! Et **dreyd**… regarde ou tu postes tes reviews… ouvre les yeux…

_M4r13_ : Bon ben, moi j'empaquette mes cadeau de noël en retard. Donc un Rogue avec un gros nœud vert pour **Dreyd**. Un Sirius avec un noeud rouge pour **Angie. **Un Lupin pour **Wallen** si elle passe par ici… encore que je le garderais bien pour moi celui là !

_Sirius_ / version empaqueté : J'ai une proposition, on reste avec toi et on t'aide à finir le chapitre en cours ?

_M4r13_ : Désolé Sirius mais autant Lupin et Rogue vont m'aider autant je suis absolument désolé de te dire que tu n'apparaîtra plus dans ma fic. Je suis désolé, je te laisse au bon soin de **Angie**.

_Remus_ : Dis moi mon ange,on devait pas se voir ce soir ?

_M4r13_ : Sissi ! J'arrive !

**_Le rideau se baisse devant les acteurs._**

* * *

**_MERKI A MARCOTHEWONDERFUL POUR LA CORRECTION_**

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
